


Love Has No Limits

by Cool_Bean_Icecream, Ducky1783



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Angst, Aria is a cheeky shit, Aria is a queen, Begging, Bird sanctuary, Break ups and make ups, Canon-Typical Violence, Character Death, Daddy Kink, Dog fighting rings, Emotional Carlton Drake, Fluff, Getting back together (in a way), Helpful(?) Riot, Homophobic Language, Loss of Virginity, Mental Breakdown, Minor Character Death, Minor Original Character(s), Original Character Death(s), Other, Panic Attacks, Riot can’t deal with Drake’s sappiness, Riot eats too much, Riot is a bully, Riot is a tease and his usual asshole self, Riot is bad at feelings, Riot is jealous, Riot likes chin scratches, Sadistic Carlton Drake, Self conscious Drake for like 5 seconds, Shower Sex, Shy(?) Carlton Drake, Some domestic scenes, Subspace (Not well written?), They’re both dumb, Yoga, spa, talk of animal abuse, they adopt a dog
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-04 23:10:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 44,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17313638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cool_Bean_Icecream/pseuds/Cool_Bean_Icecream, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ducky1783/pseuds/Ducky1783
Summary: Welcome to a new story that’s coming from a Roleplay that Cool_Bean_Icecream and I are doing. The chapters will vary in length and there’ll be a lot of shit happening and the tagged subspace is probably not accurate in the way of it playing out. Sorry if that’s wrong but that’s not until a later chapter, maybe 2 or 3 I don’t know.This will probably be updated pretty quick since it’s basically all written out but no promises on anything. The other two characters will make sense in a later chapter and I’ll try to add in a picture of both of them if I can.Enjoy your reading, this chapter it’s over 4k words





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to a new story that’s coming from a Roleplay that Cool_Bean_Icecream and I are doing. The chapters will vary in length and there’ll be a lot of shit happening and the tagged subspace is probably not accurate in the way of it playing out. Sorry if that’s wrong but that’s not until a later chapter, maybe 2 or 3 I don’t know.
> 
> This will probably be updated pretty quick since it’s basically all written out but no promises on anything. The other two characters will make sense in a later chapter and I’ll try to add in a picture of both of them if I can.
> 
> Enjoy your reading, this chapter it’s over 4k words

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At the end of the chapter there’s a link to the Symbrock Discord server where Cool_Bean_Icecream and I met. So if you want to meet people like us or just chill in a place where you can get some good ideas for fics or get fic recommendations, I’d suggest you join. It’s a wonderful place and I don’t regret my decision to join.

Up to this point, out of all the people Riot had possessed, Carlton Drake was definitely the most… fascinating.

 **“You have quite the delusions of grandeur, Mr. Drake.”** Riot noted in a semi-mocking tone as they went over Carlton’s thoughts like they were looking at a job application.  
  
The position? Riot’s full-time meat suit.  
  
**“What would you say to my helping you make those delusions a reality? We both want the same thing, you and I. Complete sustainability for our worlds - weeding out the weak and planting the seeds of a new and better future where only strongest may thrive.”** They let their words sink in for the other as their head swiveled around to look the man in the eye.

The man thought about it for a minute before saying, “How would you make that happen?”  
  
Drake had his questions. How would this sentient pile of goo be able to make his dream a reality. He had the money to do it, sure, but it would take years for him to get what he wanted. He didn’t understand how this alien could help him get what he desired.

Riot couldn’t help but chuckle. **“Come now, Carlton. I highly doubt you lack the imagination, all things considered. Just think of it:** ****  
**  
** **“Your rockets ushering in a new age of prosperity as they bring ambassadors of my home world to meet with your leaders. In exchange for homing and feeding us, those chosen for symbiosis will receive powers beyond imagining. They will never get sick - in fact, their average lifespan will be multiplied tenfold… yours included, of course.”** The symbiote grinned widely as they finished their explanation.

The man spared a glance at the floating head before thinking. He _did_  want to cleanse the world of humans they didn’t need, and he _did_ find the concept of meeting other aliens like Riot intriguing. Drake wondered just how many there were, he could make that a reality. He knew he could. He had the money and the resources, he could do whatever he wanted. He pondered a bit more before finally shrugging. “I don’t see why not.” He told the Symbiote.

 **“So then, we are in agreement?”** Riot asked as a series of tendrils emerged from Drake, the appendages coiling together to form one, large hand. They offered it to the human, holding it out so they could shake on their _deal_ .  
  
**“I will be using your body indefinitely. You will still maintain most if not all of your motor functions, but will allow me to take control when the need arises. Regardless, you will still have full access to all of my abilities.”** Rather than explain what they meant, Riot showed Drake a sort of mental slideshow of what their future together could look like.  
  
They showed an image of Drake working on his rockets and lifting equipment that not even several men could move by themselves.  
  
They also showed the man shaking hands with an important, political figure only for someone in the crowd to pull a gun on them. The gun goes off, only for Riot to use their body to shield both their host as well as the politician before the gunman is tackled to the ground by security. Drake is hailed a national hero.  
  
The images end and there’s Riot, grinning widely with their hand still outstretched.

Drake had to admit, the scenes the alien had just shown him were what he wanted. He could have _anything_ he desired, it didn’t just have to be more aliens, it could be _world recognition_ and also it would mean that he’d be viewed as an extremely powerful person. He stuck out his hand and shook the aliens. What’s the worst that could happen? He’d lose some money? Hardly a problem.

Riot only grinned wider as they shook Drake’s hand, not even bothering to withdraw their hand after and instead just let their biomass slip seamlessly back into the man’s flesh.  
  
**“We should get started right away, then. Funding should not be an issue when the offer of immortality is on the table.”** Riot pointed out, imagining that there would be plenty of benefactors lining up at the Life Foundation’s doors, ready to pay Carlton Drake any price as to be the first to have a symbiote partner of their own.

“Funding won’t be a problem.” Drake assures. “I have enough money, and there will surely be many people lining up to get Symbiotes of their own. Humans are curious creatures, most will do anything at least once. There will be many people lining up to bond with one of your brethren.” The man walks out of his room and trails into the living room where he had left his salad on the table.

 **“An excellent idea -- was thinking something very similar myself.”** Riot said, wanting to roll their eyes, but decided for the sake of their newfound partnership to just keep their sarcasm to themselves. Best to humour the human, for now.  
  
However, when the symbiote saw the salad, they visibly cringed. **“Decaying plant matter… lovely.”** Yes, that time they didn’t even bother to try and hide their disdain, their words practically dripping with it along with the sour-tasting saliva one would experience just before vomiting.  
  
**“You honestly don’t expect us to eat that, do you? We need more than a few, dead leaves to sustain ourselves, Drake.”**

Drake paused in going to pick up the bowl, his hand outstretched. He blinked before furrowing his brows. “Why can’t you consume salad? It’s healthy, and humans need healthy foods to not become fat. If humans don’t eat healthy, they die early.” The man was extremely confused as to why Riot was refusing to let him eat his salad. What the hell was he _supposed_ to eat? Hot dogs? Drake gagged at the thought and went to go reach for his bowl of salad again.

Riot groaned and this time they really did roll their eyes. **“We can. I just don’t want to. It’s disgusting and not as remotely as nutritious as you give it credit for.”** They argued, using a tendril to push the bowl slightly away so it wasn’t so close to their face and they didn’t have to smell it.  
  
**“Meat, Drake. We need** **_real_ ** **meat. Not something that was killed and processed ages ago, but meat that is still fresh - still alive.”** Riot explained, already starting to drool from the mere thought of it.

Drake tried to snatch the bowl but the Symbiote pushed it away before he could get a good grip. He frowned and resisted the urge to cross his arms like a petulant child. He listened to what Riot was saying and gagged at the thought of eating a live animal. The thought disgusted him more than the pigeon shit that he often found on his car. “I _refuse_ to eat anything living.”

Riot laughed - a clear, mocking sound if there ever was one. **“There is so much blood on your hands already, Carlton Drake, yet you balk at the idea of partaking in some of your kills? How curious.** ****  
**  
** **“All that fresh meat you keep hidden away in your basement and it’s just going to waste. How very sad... and here I thought you** **_hated_ ** **human wastefulness.”** Riot openly mocked their host, talking to him like a child who refused to eat the crust on their peanut butter sandwich.

“But that’s _cannibalism_.” Drake told them. “Me going around eating people is bound to raise a few eyebrows and send everyone else running, most likely for their guns.” The man collapsed onto the couch and sighed, throwing an arm over his eyes. “How often do you need to.... _feed_?”

Riot hovered over the human, the expression on their disembodied head deadpan.  
  
**“You’re quite the** **_wimp_** **, aren’t you?”** They said in a matter of fact tone, then shrugged. **“You’re lucky I’m not asking for more. I’d certainly be entitled to it - especially after the way you imprisoned, tortured, and eventually** **_killed_ ** **all of my subordinates”** Not that that really bothered Riot. They had the same mentality as their host in that sometimes sacrifices had to be made for the greater good.  
  
**“Regardless, you won't be the one ingesting the meat, I will. Also, it doesn’t** **_have_ ** **to be human, but I mean, if you’re going to be killing them anyway--”** Riot said, giving the epitome of a shit-eating grin. **“Oh, perhaps I should have mentioned this all sooner? As you humans say,** **_‘my bad’_** **~”**

“If you let me eat the rest of my salad, and maybe something else, then I’ll allow you to eat however many people you want.” Drake dropped his arm, looking the Symbiote right in the eyes. “I’m hungry and I’d rather let _something_ digest before you eat something and make me puke it back up later.”

 **“Guh, so melodramatic… very well then, go ahead.”** Riot relented as they sunk back into Drake’s body; just because they agreed to let the other eat the salad, didn’t mean they had to be present for it. They seriously hoped they would have to have this conversation every time one of them wanted to eat or Riot might start considering just feeding on their new host and be done with it.

Drake raised a brow, not expecting the Symbiote to give in so easily, but he pulled his salad back toward him and started eating it again. Turning on a nature documentary, because he was bored and he liked learning about the animals out in the wild, and propping his feet up on the coffee table to get more comfortable.

 **“You planet’s ecosystem is very diverse. I like it.”** Riot declared, hardly being able to wait to try all the delicacies their new environment had to offer. They enjoyed eating humans, but they had also greatly enjoyed simpler organisms like that eel they had sampled in that one marketplace.  
  
**“Eel… fish… sushi…”** Riot muttered as they searched Drake’s memories so they could properly communicate to the man what they were craving.  
  
**“The next thing you eat should be fresh sushi. We would both like that.”**

The man looked thoughtful for a minute. “I’ll try sushi.” Drake agreed. “I’ve always wanted to.” He averted his gaze back to the tv and watched as some brightly colored birds flitted from branch to branch. They were very pretty, the birds. Drake always wondered how they got such vibrant colors in the first place.

 **“I like unagi -- er, eel. You should try eel.”** Riot corrected themselves, finding it slightly annoying that humans had so many languages; they would have to keep on learning a new vocabulary every time they switched hosts.  
  
**“Won’t mind eating the seaweed wrapping either. It’s not a plant, it’s algae. More nutritious than your dead leaves.”** Riot added with a somewhat smug smirk.

“They’re not _leaves_. It’s _lettuce_ , and carrots and onions and like, bread if you add croutons, and some people add cooked chicken.” Drake informed them. “Now that I think about it, I haven’t had chicken in a while...”

Riot made a face **“If you cook it, you’re just burning off all the good parts! You humans and your weak digestive systems...”** They sighed, internally shaking their heads. They wondered how humans had survived this long without symbiote aid.  
  
**“Tell me what else you eat. Perhaps we can come to a consensus about what we both can enjoy.”** Also so Riot could continue to openly mock Drake’s poor dietary choices.

“Well...” Drake set his bowl of now empty salad onto the coffee table and leaned back, folding his arms on his stomach. “I like fruits and vegetables, I’ll eat a few sweets here and there, but not too much, I have to keep this body like this somehow. I don’t like a lot of meat, I like Beef and Chicken. I’ll eat some pork, but not much. Not a big fan of turkey, salmon is a big _yes_ , but other fish like tuna or bass is a no. I don’t like pizza, it’s too greasy and fatty for me.” He stopped there to sweep his hair back from his forehead. “There’s more that I can’t remember right now.”

 **“That sounds… incredibly boring.”** Riot said quite bluntly.  
  
**“We can eat whatever we want now that I am regulating your metabolism. You do not need to worry about gaining weight - in fact, you look like you could use a few, extra pounds on you.”** The symbiote mused, wondering if they should add that to the list of ongoing things they wanted to _correct_ in their host.

Drake felt his eye twitch. He didn’t like the concept of gaining weight, but since he had an _alien_ regulating his body, he guessed he could eat more and unhealthier than he was used to. “I-... well okay.” He gave up. “I guess we can eat whatever you feel like now, since you’re taking care of me and all.” He closed his eyes and listened to the chirping of the birds from the tv. It was peaceful, felt like he was really in the Amazon.

 **"Want to eat chocolate, then."** Riot announced. When he had possessed the body of that little girl, they and contemplated eating her mother until she had handed them a bar of chocolate.  
  
To say it was delicious was an understatement. Riot was almost embarrassed at how much they had enjoyed such a simple, human-made treat. Even now, they had to fight back the flood of drool as they thought about it.  
  
**“Phenylethylamine is what the Klyntar mainly subsist on. Foods that are high in chemical hormones like that are most nutritious to us.”** Riot explained, still not wanting to admit to their guilty pleasure of enjoying human-made food, let alone something as infantile as chocolate.

Drake nodded. He liked chocolate too, so it shouldn’t be a problem. “I’ll make sure to get some next time I go shopping. I could have someone go get some right now, actually.” He pulled his phone from his pocket and texted one of his goons to go pick up some chocolate. After he did that he sat back and his focus drifted toward the tv again.

Riot had a hard time hiding how eager they were as they peered over Drake’s shoulder at the phone.  
  
**“How long until they arrive with chocolate?”** They asked, trying to keep the desperation out of their voice and the saliva from dripping out of their mouth.

“A few minutes at most.” Drake replied absentmindedly. “What do symbiotes do for fun? Other than killing people.” The man asked, curious as to how Riots species survived.

Riot clicked their tongue in disapproval. **“Trust a human to think that that’s all we do -- besides! You’ve killed far more people than me.”** The symbiote deflected, but really, it would be a lie to say they didn’t get a thrill out of the hunt.  
  
However, thinking about Drake’s question, Riot drew a blank. **“I do not have time for fun, when survival is concerned… what do** **_you_ ** **do with all your free time?”** They asked snarkily, but really they just didn’t want to admit they didn’t have any hobbies outside of killing, thus proving the human right.

“I like to read, and watch tv. Sometimes I cook or bake, but not often. Hmm... one time I tried sewing, was surprisingly good at it.” Drake smiled softly. “My mom used to sew a lot. Said her grandmother was a seamstress way back when. I guess it was a kind of tradition. I don’t do it really. Only when I rip a hole in one of my shirts or something, which I have a feeling is going to happen a lot with you.”

 **“By the God host, even your hobbies are dull”** Riot groaned, but still, it wasn’t like they could complain too much. Carlton Drake was a genius and their bond was already strong enough that Riot wasn’t unintentionally _eating_ the man to survive.  
  
Speaking of eating, however--  
  
**“Along with what I eat, your own hormones help to keep me healthy as well as our bond strong. Now, I know enough about humans that you like to keep certain aspects of your lives privy, but I** **_need_ ** **to know…** ****  
**  
** **“How is your sex life?”** Riot wished they were joking this time but a big part of a symbiote’s biology relied on the hormones provided to them by their host. It was why it was so important that the host’s biology be a match to their own.

Drake choked on the breath he inhaled and started violently coughing. He shot up from his spot on the couch and smacked himself in the chest multiple times before he could breathe right again. “My-my _what_?”

 **“Your sex life, Drake. How often do you fuck. Do you masturbate regularly, at least?”** Riot replied, trying to remain patient with the other, but patience just really wasn’t the symbiote’s strong point. They liked to get things done and not use pretty words. The only reason they did speak as such was because it was the kind of language their host was used to using and hearing. If anything, it was a compliment to Drake’s intelligence that someone as brash as Riot had picked up on his speech patterns and vernacular so easily.

“I um-“ Drake’s face was flushed. “I-um, _masturbate_ regularly. I think- but I don’t... _y’know_ .” He coughs into his shoulder. “Don’t see the point in it... to be honest. Do we _really_ have to talk about this?”

 **“Your body is my body now too, Drake! Have you ever been paying attention this whole time?”** Riot snapped, their body language that of an irritated serpent as their form snaked out of the man’s chest.  
  
**“Other than what I just explained to you, your physical health -** **_our_ ** **physical health - matters a great deal to me. Point is, sex produces a lot of the hormones** **_I_ ** **need to survive -- and I just don’t see you getting that excited about fucking knitting.”** Or whatever hobby Drake had mentioned before, Riot didn’t really care anymore. They only cared about one thing and that was being fed.

“It’s not _knitting_ !” Drake cries petulantly. “And I’d rather be talking about _anything_ else than how my sex life affects your normal life. That’s weird and how does that even work?” Drake is probably the most confused he’s ever been.

Riot started to growl lowly, getting more and more agitated by the moment. They then began to form an upper torso and two, rather large, rather muscular arms.  
  
Said arms were now at either side of Drake’s head, clawed hands pressed firmly against the wall and ultimately trapping the man between the surface and one, angry alien.  
  
**“** **_Our_ ** **life, Drake.”** Riot hissed, their claws digging into the wall behind Drake’s head.  
  
**“It affects** **_us_ ** **. It’s not just about** **_you_ ** **anymore.”** They informed their host with a low growl of warning as they moved their face in close to his. **“Acting selfishly like this goes against our agreement. I should just take control and take what I need from you -- I doubt you want that…”**

Drake would suddenly find a blunted claw tip pressed underneath his chin, tilting his head up to look directly into the symbiote’s eyes. **“Or maybe you do? Maybe you would enjoy that?”** Riot suggested with a fanged grin, leaning even closer until their faces were almost touching when suddenly there was a knock on the door.  
  
“Delivery!” Came a voice from the other side and Riot was left to retreat, grumbling all the way  
  
**“Probably the chocolate. Good.”** the symbiote muttered, feeling slightly irritable that they were interrupted but at the same time,maybe it was for the best; hunger made Riot give into their primal urges far too easily and they had almost taken it out on their host.

Drake blinked and tried to calm his rapidly beating heart. He was _not_ expecting Riot to act like that. He slowly stood from the couch, his legs feeling like jelly. He walked over to the door, opening it, taking the box of chocolate and closing the door in his goons face.

Riot was practically vibrating with excitement when they got a glimpse of that package and knew what was inside. They didn’t even wait for Drake to put the box down, instead whipping out a razor sharp tendril and slicing it open from the bottom.  
  
All the chocolate spilled out onto the floor like Riot had just broken open a piñata and like a kid at a party, the symbiote literally dove head first into the pile.  
  
Fuck keeping up appearances, they were hungry.

Drake watched the Symbiote eat. He wanted to stroke where Riot protruded from himself, but he wanted to keep all his fingers, so he decided to keep his hands to himself. He threw the box toward the door and stood there, thinking hard about what had happened before he got up to get the door. He liked being caged between the symbiotes arms, he didn’t know if this was good or bad. He also felt a spark of desire when Riot had said that he could just take what he needed from Drake, did that mean that he could fuck him into oblivion, right on his couch? It probably did, Drake’s eyebrows furrowed.

Riot was too busy stuffing their face to mind what Drake was doing. However, they could feel the man’s apprehension through their bond. It in turn was making the symbiote antsy and making their snack far less enjoyable.  
  
They sighed, telling themselves they did not feel guilty for scaring the other, but they did know they were partially to blame so if they wanted to keep on enjoying their chocolate--  
  
**“Relax. I won’t do anything to you that you don’t want.”**  Riot assured Drake, taking a moment to use their long tongue to lick any remaining chocolate of their mouth and teeth. **“Just keep me in mind from now on, will you? We are partners now, after all. As you humans say:** ** _‘You scratch my back and I’ll scratch yours’_** **”** They grinned as they showed off their clawed hand. **“I’ll even cut my nails~”**

Drake snorted. “Thanks for that, Riot.” He said sarcastically. “Glad to know you won’t rip me to shreds from the inside of my asshole.” He looked thoughtful for a moment. “Where do you keep getting these sayings, I’ve never heard them before.”

 **“I have had other hosts before you. Several, actually.”** Riot replied and having eaten their fill, they scooped up the rest of the chocolate and placed it back into the box for later consumption.  
  
Riot blinked, realizing that that was the first time they had heard Drake say their name -- or even thanked them, for that matter.  
  
They grumbled, refusing to let it get to them; only weak symbiotes like Venom became emotionally attached to their meat puppets.  
  
**“Watch yourself, Drake. You might give a symbiote the wrong idea with talk like** **_that_ ** **.”** Riot said with a lewd grin, referring to what Drake said about them _tearing_ up his asshole. **“I won’t do that. Your ass is my ass now and I take good care of what belongs to me.”**

Drake tried to ignore the spark of arousal the shot up his spine, keywords _tried to_ . To distract himself, and hopefully Riot, from what just happened he took the box and set in on the kitchen counter. “Are you going to need to eat... _people_ later? Or did you get your fill from the chocolate?”

 **“Sated for now. May have to eat later, depending on how much energy we expend in the next, little while.”** Riot replied as they curiously hovered over the human.  
  
**“You are… much different from how my other hosts imagined you, Carlton Drake. I am honestly surprised.”** the symbiote started as they examined the man. **“To them, you are a giant - either terrifying or benevolent, depending on whom I was with at the time.** ****  
****  
**“None of them once imagined you being as insecure as you are now.”** Not that Riot was one to talk. They were often too concerned about how others saw them, whether it was their subordinates or even a particular host they had come to fancy.  
  
**“Does my presence make you nervous?”** Riot asked, knowing they could always read Drake’s mind, but where was the fun in that? Besides, they actually felt somewhat relieved that this human wasn’t as intimidating as rumours had lead them to believe.

“Slightly, yes.” The man replied. “Don’t let that get to your head.” Drake smiled softly and walked back over to the couch. He was tired, and he wanted to nap. He’d make himself something to eat after he woke up. “I’m about to sleep, do whatever it is you symbiotes do when your hosts are sleeping I guess. Just- try not to burn down my building? I’d appreciate it.”

Oh, it was totally going to Riot’s head.  
  
While Drake napped, the symbiote borrowed the human’s tablet for research purposes. They were going to find out more about this planet and the human condition that seemed to ail both it and the humans themselves.  
  
It wasn’t even an hour in and somehow Riot found themselves watching cat videos.  
  
The internet was a strange place.

* * *

[Join us](https://discord.gg/D6rPct5)


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back to another chapter, this one is a bit shorter than the last one but not by much. It’s over 3k words so it’s longer than most of my other chapters in my other fics.
> 
> Madness ensues in here and pancakes are made.

Drake rolled over in his sleep onto his stomach and tucked his right arm under his head, his left hanging off the side of the couch. His breathing stuttered for a bit before leveling back out.

As Riot watched Drake sleep, they could only wonder how such an inefficient species as humans had managed to survive as long as they did.  
  
Of course, the symbiote wondered this, ironically enough, just as they loaded up another vine compilation video on youtube.

Drake woke up a couple hours after he laid down to nap. He was still blinking the sleep out of his eyes when he saw Riot with his tablet. He could see colors flashing in the Symbiotes eyes. “What are you doing?” He asked sleepily.

Riot quickly tabbed out of the makeup tutorial they were watching and onto a video about the history of nuclear power.  
  
**“Research.”** They said - a little too fast to sound convincing. Riot quickly elaborated **“I still don’t know as much as I need to about you humans. Your internet is a very useful learning tool.”** Not to mention a black hole of time wasting…

Drake makes an agreeing noise before sitting up and stretching his arms above his head. “I’m going to make myself something to eat, you keep doing whatever you’re doing.”

Riot put the tablet in sleep mode and placed it down on the table. **“It’s fine. Could use a break from absorbing all that information.”** They said, now looking at Drake’s face -- and imagining what eyeliner would really make those dark-brown eyes pop.  
  
**“What will you be making?”**

“Hmm.” Drake hummer to himself, he wasn’t exactly sure either. “Would you want pancakes?”

 **“Thought you didn’t like sweets”** Riot commented, grinning teasingly. **“Just think of all those carbs, Drake. Your personal trainer would have a fit.”** Not like the man would need one now that Riot was in the picture; the symbiote was like a personal trainer and dietitian all in one, but even better considering now that their host could eat whatever he wanted and they would take care of it.

“With you around I don’t have to care anymore. My trainer can go suck a fat one for all I care.” He waves his hand dismissively and started getting out the ingredients he needed. “I’ll make scrambled eggs too.”

Riot barked out a laugh **“That’s the spirit”** They approved, grabbing a couple of eggs for themselves to eat raw. They spoke as they crunched on the shells **“After we are finished eating, I’ll help you draw up a schematic for a  proper space probe. The rocket going to Klyntar does not need to be manned… well, unless you’re feeling generous and want to send up a couple of** **_snacks_ ** **for my people.”** They grinned.

“I suppose I could.” Drake said as he mixed the pancake mix and wet ingredients together. “I have no need for them, they’re the ones that were stupid enough to volunteer, so they’d be getting exactly what they wanted.” He turned on the frying pan and waited for it so heat up, absentmindedly stirring the batter.

 **“Now Carlton, you should be nicer to your underlings… well, at least in the public eye.”** Riot stated as they watched the man cook. **“If we are going to do this, we need to further disparage the idea that The Life Foundation is responsible for any misconduct. People need to trust us.”** They understood the The Life Foundation had recently come under fire, all thanks to some nobody reporter and their pet symbiote. Riot wasn’t worried, however. It was Eddie and Venom’s words against theirs if those two ever decided to come out of hiding.  
  
**“Some rebranding is in order... we need to come back as a kinder, gentler Life Foundation - an emissary of peace between our two worlds. Humans love the idea of love and peace - even if they have a hard time putting it into practice.”** Riot found it endlessly amusing that the only reason humans hadn’t killed each other yet was because it was a mutually assured destruction with each, major leader’s finger on a nuclear launch button.  
  
Soon it would be symbiote fingers on those buttons…

“You’re right.” Drake said. “Though you think you’re _always_ right.” The man rolls his eyes. “We need to start pretending like we care about the people we end up killing anyways. I agree, if Eddie and that other symbiote ever come back, we need to be able to defend ourselves better.”

 **“Those pancakes smell like they are burning.”** Riot commented with a wide grin.

“This one might be.” Drake snorted. “I think I turned the heat up too high.” He reached for the stove dial and turned it down a little. “That should be better.” He took the one he had just finished from the pan and slid in onto a plate. “That one will just be crunchier than the others, it’s fine.” Drake dismissed.

The moment Drake turned away to tend to the other pancakes, Riot would be snapping up the on he had deposited on the plate.  
  
Indeed, it was quite crunchy, but not terrible.

“I can hear you crunching y’know.” Drake said, not turning around. “If you wanted some you could have asked.”

 **“You said it was fine. I was testing your theory.”** Riot replied, seeming to take great pleasure in mildly antagonizing their new host.

“Do you want me to make you some or not? Because there’s a lot of pancake batter and I’m not going to waste it.” Drake said.

Riot just rolled their eyes and replied **“It was one pancake. Relax.”**

They then decided to slink back into Drake’s body to take a little rest - by no means having to sleep, but they found the idleness refreshing.

“I would have made you some.” The man said. “It’s not a problem.” He slid another one out of the pan and onto his plate, pouring more batter into the pan.

 **“Look, Drake. I appreciate it, but we’re business partners, not friends. You don’t have to pretend to be nice to me. I know I certainly won’t.”** Riot said, feeling like they had done nothing but sass the other since they bonded.  
  
**“Just eat your food so we can get back to work. I still have my chocolate, anyway.”**

“Oh what a nice guy you are.” Drake said sarcastically. “Glad to know you hate me.” He added another pancake to his plate and started making the last one.

Riot laughed and replied **“Hate implies I have any strong feelings about you whatsoever. Nothing personal, Drake. Let’s just keep this working relationship as professional as possible, shall we?”**

However, Riot thought about it for a moment **“Well, as professional as a business partner watching you masturbate can be, but ours is a unique relationship, wouldn’t you agree?”**

Drake yelped and almost flipped the pancake out of the pan. “I guess...?”  He still didn’t like talking about the whole sex/masturbating thing with Riot. It wasn’t something that you just, _talk about_ with others.

 **“I am not others,** **_we_ ** **are your other half, Drake. You are an extension of our body just as much as we are of yours.”** Riot emphasized by taking control of Drake’s hand, using it to flip the pancake so high that it almost hit the ceiling, but they still easily caught it.  
  
Riot’s laugh echoed deeply in Drake’s mind as they gave him back control, always enjoying their host’s bemused reactions to them.

“Forgot you could read my thoughts.” Drake hummed. “Cool trick by the way.”

 **“Not a trick. You could do it too if you weren’t so preoccupied with your own mind. How you humans get anything done with all that noise in your head is beyond me.”** Riot explained to the human. Unless they were purposefully directing their thoughts to Drake, he wouldn’t be able to hear them until he _learned_ to hear; it was a two way channel and Riot couldn’t guard their mind and read Drake’s at the same time, that would be too difficult if not nearly impossible.

 **“I have learned that humans tend to avoid things they find difficult or do not come easy to them. Path of least resistance and all that.”** Riot mused, one thing coming to mind when it came to Drake.  
  
**“For example: you find talking about sex difficult so you change the subject.”** they internally grinned, wondering if their host would rise to the bait.

“Well, most people don’t openly talk about it with whoever you know. They normally only talk about it with their spouses. Not the whole world.” Drake replied as he pushed the eggs around. “Is there anything that _you’re_ uncomfortable talking about?”

Riot laughed. **“See? You are deflecting again. So predictable, little Drake.”** they cooed mockingly.  
  
**“Unless it causes me physical pain, there is little I am uncomfortable discussing with you -- like I said, it is just** **_us_ ** **here and sooner or later you are going to have to deal with the fact that** **_we_ ** **have** **_needs_ ** **. Best to get use to that idea. Biology always wins out over sensibility.”**

 **“Not so much the brains, but chemicals in them… human organs just taste nice~”** Riot explained in a devious tone. **“Humans enjoy eating for taste rather than nutritional value. It’s the same with sex. Nobody would fuck if it wasn’t pleasurable. I enjoy these chemical rewards just as much as you humans, the only difference being is that I actually need them to survive.** **  
** **  
** **“So put yourself in my place. You getting uncomfortable with not only my eating habits, but my desire for sex, makes it seem like you don’t care that I starve -- that your comfort zone and delicate sensibilities are more important than my very survival.”** Maybe it wasn’t as dramatic as that, but it was the truth and they would put it thusly:  
  
**“Nature isn’t pretty like those bird shows you like you watch, Drake. Nature will rip you open and fuck the hole it just made, all while feasting on your still living body. Nature doesn’t give a fuck what you think or feel, it just** **_is_ ** **.  So, do us both a favor and get with the fucking program.”**

“It’s not that I don’t care about you, Riot. I don’t _want_ you to starve, I just don’t like talking about sex. I don’t even like thinking about it on my own. I know you need certain chemicals to survive, and I’ll give them to you, but I don’t like talking about it.” He dumped the eggs out if the pan and onto his plate. Grabbing the butter and maple syrup from their respective places. “How do symbiotes reproduce? It’s not like humans is it?”

 **“Like everything else symbiotes do,  we reproduce through our host. The process is mostly asexual, but we do take good genetics from the host and imprint them onto the offspring.”** Riot explained, still mildly fuming that Drake was being such a prude, but oh, when it came to how symbiotes did it, it was fair game?  
  
Well, okay, they knew it wasn’t the same circumstances, but still!  
  
For that, they decided to tease Drake some more, but really, when did they ever need and excuse to tease their host? It was Drake’s fault for making it too easy.  
  
**“Why do you ask? Was hoping to make a few, Carlton Juniors with me? I’m flattered, Drake. Truly I am.”**

Drake immediately thought of little Drake-Riot hybrids running around his building and almost dropped his plate on the ground. He was confused because the thought didn’t bother him, it just surprised him. How he managed to think half human-half symbiote babies were as cute as he imagined them being was beyond him. He quickly shook his head and cleared his thoughts, hopefully before Riot caught on to them. That bastard had probability already picked up on what was happening inside of his head though, he _was_ currently living there after all.

 **“Oh my God, you actually thought about it.”** Riot started to laugh like it was the funniest joke ever, but of course they would never admit to thinking the mental image was pretty cute.  
  
**“Well, if you continue to be a good host, and once more of my people get here, I’ll think about knocking you up.”**

Drake blushed a little and stuffed a forkful of pancake into his mouth. Chewing furiously he swallowed and started coughing when it went down the wrong pipe. After he had gotten the mushed pancake out of his lungs he took in a deep breath and glanced shyly at Riot. “How would that even work. I don’t have the right... _bits_ to get pregnant.”

 **“Oh my God, are you sure you’re a genius? Maybe I should have stuck with that elderly Taiwanese woman”** Riot mocked, although still made sure to check that their host wasn’t actually choking and then even double checked his airways.  
  
**“You assume you will be having the child. You can, but honestly, you can barely handle not choking on a soft, soggy,  starch disc - you think I would trust** **_you_ ** **with my progeny? Not gonna happen, Drake”**

“It’s not a _starch disc_ ,  it’s a pancake, and just because I choked on it, doesn’t mean I won’t be capable of raising a child. Human or Symbiote. Granted the symbiote baby would be more troublesome than the human one given the circumstances, but I’d manage... I think. I hope so, if you’re going to get me pregnant I hope to all the holy deities I don’t believe in to help me through that pregnancy.” Drake took in a breath and stood to go grab a water bottle. Why he didn’t grab one while he was _in the kitchen_ was beyond him. He always had to make things harder for himself. “Aside from the pregnancy talk, when you tell someone you’re going to “knock them up” they’re bound to have a strong reaction, and to believe that they are the ones getting pregnant.” He took a sip of his water and felt satisfied. He may not be as good with words as Riot was- he could already feel the symbiote bragging and teasing- he could still string them together to form something nice. Even if it was dissing someone or cussing them out. Or even threatening their families, but he didn’t talk about that.

 **“** **_Pancakes_ ** **that you’re only eating because I’m going to stop it all from going straight to your scrawny ass; if I put a child in you right now, it would probably** **_starve_ ** **”** Riot remarked, rolling their eyes as Drake continued to berate them on their way of speaking.  
**  
** **“I was** **_fucking with you_ ** **, Drake -- of course, not in the literal sense! Your delicate sensibilities wouldn’t allow that!** **  
** **  
** **“It’s no wonder you’re still a virgin at twenty-four.”** Riot wasn’t originally planning on going there, finding the jab petty, but if Drake was going to get on them about the fucking way they chose to say _pancake_ , then it was time to be petty.

“It’s not my fault- well I guess it is- that I’ve been _waiting_ . I’m not just going to walk up to random guys on the street and ask them if they want to fuck. I’m not a prostitute. Then again, I can’t be shaming them or talking bad about them because they do it because they need money to feed themselves and their families and I have enough money to feed probably a whole country for a year.” Drake huffed and crossed his arms, not caring if he looked like a petulant child. “Just because _you_ don’t like me or see the point in _waiting_ for the right person to come along, doesn’t mean other people don’t believe in the same thing.”

There was a long pause before Riot finally spoke.  
  
**“Guys?”**

Their grin couldn’t get any wider.  
  
**“So, you like the male persuasion then, yes? I suppose it’s a good thing that my current form matches your sexual preference since, you know--”** Their voice went to a low growl as they whispered next to Drake’s ear.  
  
**“Now you have a man inside you.”**

Drake shivered, though from the words the symbiote said or the mental image the words painted in his mind, he didn’t know. Probably both. It was both. The symbiote wasn’t wrong, Drake did prefer men over women. He found women too clingy and noisy- while he knew a lot of them weren’t he just didn’t like women as much. Men were assholes but some of them weren’t too bad. Women just didn’t light that spark inside him like men did. He had both a boyfriend and girlfriend back in middle school, he was still trying to figure himself out back then and needed to find out which path was right for him. He dated the girl first. It barely lasted a week because she was so clingy and whiny. Then about three months before he was going to graduate middle school, this guy asked him out. He said sure because he’d never been with a guy before and wanted to try it out before making his final decision and their relationship was a pretty good one.  Two months into freshman year of high school and they were still going strong, until one day they both decided that there wasn’t enough conversation happening between them and they cut ties. They stayed friends, they had been together for almost six months after all, and there weren’t any hard feelings or nasty stories about exes vandalizing cars or houses. None of that at all. Just fond smiles of remembrance and doing homework together.

 **“Aw, that’s cute.”** Riot remarked, of course reading Drake’s thoughts.  
  
**“That guy probably would have popped your cherry back then, had you asked… the girl too, but obviously you’re not into that… perhaps if she got a strap-on?”** They still had no idea why they were so keen on antagonizing this poor, rich boy. There were only so many ways of making him squirm.  
  
Yet Riot wanted to try them _all_.

Drake ignored him and went back to the living room where he had left his pancakes and eggs. “I’m not _that_ thin am I?” Drake asked, referring to Riots earlier comment about their children starving if Drake was the one getting pregnant. “Is it that bad?”

Riot just sighed  
  
This kid was hopeless…  
  
**“Again, not being serious. If you were underweight I would have already corrected the balance.”**

 **“You look fine the way you are.”** They added, just so Drake would get the point and stop asking such meaningless questions.  
  
Little did they know such honeyed words could be taken out of context.

“I know that, but don’t you think I should gain a little weight?” He looked down at himself and stuffed eggs into his mouth. “I look twinkish.”

Riot audibly snorted  
  
_This kid…_

“ **What? Is that a bad thing?”** They knew what it meant, but they were playing dumb. This conversation was dumb. They should just stop, but…  
  
**“Regardless, I have enough muscle for the both of us. Nobody will fuck with you, not when you’re with me.”** Riot always protected what was his until death.

“Hm, looking twinkish has never been a problem before.” Drake said, seeming to come out of his funk. “I pull it off, and it’s not my fault there’s an alien snatching all my nutrients, but that’s okay because you need to be fed too, and the longer we go without chomping someone’s head off, the better I feel.” Drake shook his head and took a drink of water before sighing. “I want a pet.”

Another snort from the symbiote - a scoff, really.  
  
**“No, you don’t. You’re too busy to take care of your own needs.”** Needs being Drake getting laid. **“You’re too busy to take care of a pet”**

Suddenly Drake would feel a solid mass forming underneath him - a lap.  
  
He would now be leaning against Riot’s nearly full-form as if the symbiote was some kind of demonic bean bag chair.  
  
As much as Riot hated touchy-feely shit, they knew that humans give off some delicious hormones when being comforted, so--  
  
**“Just relax and stop thinking so much,** **_pet_ ** **.”** Riot said with a fond smirk as they stroked Drake’s dark hair.

Drake was confused as to what the symbiote was doing at first, blushing and trying to correct his now stuttering breaths when Riot called him “pet”, but after a bit he relaxed and nuzzled into Riots arms, closing his eyes and breathing slowly. Riot didn’t really smell like anything, kind of like jello, jello didn’t have a scent right? He smelled kind of like outside after it stormed for a few days, when all the vegetation had been thoroughly watered and now there was little dew droplets falling off the leaves.  Drake didn’t know where these thoughts came from but they weren’t unwelcome. They made him feel calm, pretty sleepy, even though he took a nap not too long ago. All he wanted now was for Riot to keep touching his hair and maybe a blanket.

“ **See? Why would you want a pet when you’re just be a pet yourself?”** Riot mused, voice soft as they continued to stroke Drake’s hair and soak up those delicious hormones he was producing.

“They’re fluffy and they’d cuddle with me all the time.” Drake said softly, getting sleepy from the rhythmic feeling of Riots hand in his hair. “And they’re just cute.”

Riot wanted to remind Drake that he already had an ample supply of test animals in the basement - rabbits included - but they decided to give the man a break from the teasing for a bit, if only to continue getting those feel-good hormones from him.  
  
**“Sure, Drake.”** Riot humoured the human as they continued to pet him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed this chapter and the next one will be out sometime this week hopefully.
> 
> See you in the next chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back to another chapter. Mind the tags, this chapter does contain NSFW themes- it’s literal shower sex- so don’t read this around people that don’t need to see it. Or you can be like Ducky and do it anyway because you don’t give a shit.
> 
> The subspace part of this may not be 100% correct, because when you have two people that have never experienced it and have only read about it in fanfiction, it’s not going to be completely right. Other than that it’s a normal 4.5k+ word chapter.

__A couple weeks passed since they’ve started working on the rocket, there was a bit of it done now, but it still have a way to go. Riot and Drake had fought like always, and Drake had almost fallen off the rocket when Riot started snarking at him one day.

 **“How you have survived this long without me is a miracle”** Riot had said after the fact. They were starting to feel like a glorified babysitter for this billionaire brat, but…

Everytime the young man shot him a smile or complimented them, Riot couldn’t help but feel a flutter of something deep inside.  
  
They liked to attribute it to the hormones their host fed them rather than their own feelings for the man;  As if Riot would ever allow themselves to have feelings for anyone, let alone this awkward virgin that somehow managed to lead the human race into its golden era.  
  
The same awkward virgin that Riot was now visibly worried about after his near fall.  
  
**“We’re burning the candle at both ends, Drake. We need to take a break. The rocket and probes are out of the planning stage now anyway. Our part is done for now.”** Riot explained to their partner as they entered his apartment suite.

“It would be nice to take a break.” Drake hummed as he took off his shoes. “I feel so much better.” He huffed as he collapsed onto his couch. “I’m tired and my feet hurt.”

 **“Aw, poor baby.”** Riot said, only slightly mocking in their tone.  
  
Two tendrils extended from the back on Drake’s knees, the dark gray appendages reaching down to the man’s feet. They tugged off the billionaire's socks, then got to work on rubbing the soles off his aching feet.  
  
**“Guess even a billionaire can’t avoid foot odour.”** Riot mused, although they would be lying if they said they did not enjoy Drake’s unique scent.  
  
In fact, it was more than enjoy, as the symbiote transferred most of their sensory receptors to the tendrils that were currently massaging the man’s feet.  
  
In short, not only was Riot feeling and smelling Drake, but they were also _tasting_ him.  
  
Obviously it said something about what they really thought about the man’s scent if they were willing to go that far.

 Drake whined and buried his face into his arms. “You don’t have to rub my feet you know.” He said. “The foot odor is a thing everyone has, nobody’s perfect.”

 **“I am aware I don’t have to do anything for you, but I** **_want_ ** **to.”** Riot said as they let the tips of their tendrils split of into several, smaller segments, massaging in between Drake’s toes.  
  
**“Also, need I remind you once again that your pleasure is** **_our_ ** **pleasure? I cannot live comfortably in a host with poor circulation.”**

Drake hummed and relaxed even more into the couch. “You’re good at this.” He told the Symbiote. “Why are you good at this?”

 **“I live inside your body, Drake. I’d be remiss if I didn’t know its sweet spots.”** Was Riot’s chosen reply with only a hint of seductiveness to it.

“Does that mean you know all my ticklish spots too?” Drake asked. “That’s not an invitation to start ticking me by the way, just wondering.”

“ **Like I ever need an invitation.”** Riot retorted, although Drake’s words had them curious.  
  
By definition, they knew what tickling was, but they had yet to see it in action.  
  
What better time than the present?  
  
It Drake wanted to complain, it was his fault for bringing it up in the first place.  
  
Riot dragged their tendril over the sole of the young man’s foot to try and elicit a ticklish reaction from him.

“Riot!” Drake said, curling his toes. “Don’t do that!” He tried to move his feet out of the way.

 **"Do what? Oh, you mean** **_this_ ** **?"** Riot asked as they did it again. Part of their tendril was now wrapped around Drake's ankle to prevent his foot from going anywhere as they tickled him.

“No!” Drake shrieked as he tried to get away. The tendril Riot had wrapped around his ankle had trapped him there and the most he could do was curl his toes and laugh

Riot felt a delicious mixture of epinephrine and cortisol rush into their system. Before they had wanted to say that tickling was ridiculous and utterly pointless evolutionary adaptation. Now, however--  
  
Riot could see the _appeal_.

Not only was Drake feeding the symbiote a delicious cocktail of hormones, but they were quite enjoying the show the man was putting on as they continued to tickle him.  
  
Some tendrils even worked their way up Drake’s shirt, tickling his stomach as well as his feet

Drake screeched and buried his face into the couch cushions, he was laughing so hard he was crying now and he couldn’t escape at all. If this kept going on he was going to pee himself from laughing so much.

Riot would have been content to just continue to tickle Drake until the proud man wet himself, but as much as they loved to see him squirm, the symbiote did not want their _meal_ to end on such a sour note.  
  
Riot released Drake before it became too much, letting the other catch his breath. They physically shuddered, the air returning to Drake’s lungs causing a rush of endorphins that was a perfect finisher to an already delicious snack.  
  
They’d let Drake off the hook for that alone.

“W-Why would you do th-that to me?” Drake said still giggling a little between breaths. “That was not cool.” He sighed and rolled over onto his back. “I’m tired, but I need food.”

 **“It was** **_cool_ ** **for me me. The hormones you released were delicious. Will be doing it again soon once your bladder is empty”** Riot informed Drake. **"Probably not after your stomach is full, though. Do not want you vomiting."**

“Oh no.” Drake groaned. “Why did I ask you about that? Regretting all of my life choices now.” He hid his face in his hands and sighed. “Thats my own fault.”

 **“Yes. Finally glad we can agree on something.”** Riot gently teased, then nudged Drake up off the couch. **“Go. Urinate and then wash for dinner. Honestly, what is the point of having servants if they are not attentive you your every need.”** The symbiote swore it was better back on Klyntar, as their servants never needed to be told what to do, they just did it. Here, Drake had to phone his people and tell them to make dinner for him or not.

“Humans can’t just communicate with their minds you know.” Drake says as he stands from the couch and stretches. His shirt comes up a little bit and he feels the cool air of his suite hit his exposed stomach. “We have to communicate verbally or over text to be able to do things.” He pulled out his phone and started walking to the bathroom, he texted his chef to start making him dinner and then set his phone down on the kitchen counter as he passed by. Walking into the bathroom and taking care of his business before washing his hands and grabbing his phone again. His chef would be here in a couple minutes and start making whatever Drake wanted. He just told her to make him anything he didn’t really care.

“ **Not just hands. Shower, too. You’re starting to smell worse than your feet.”** Again, not a bad smell, but one Riot found entirely too distracting and it made them hungry, but not for food…

“Gross Riot. Do you have to point out _everything_ wrong with me?” He sighed and started walking to his room to grab some comfortable clothes. Grabbing a pair of grey sweatpants, boxers, and a white shirt, he stepped into the bathroom and took off his shirt. Turning on the water and leaving his hand under the faucet until the temperature was to his liking. Stepping out if the rest of his clothes he groaned as the hot water hit his tired back muscles. “This feels so nice.” He was tempted to stand there forever, the rhythms of the water beating down on his hair and shoulders felt heavenly and he would be damned if he moved any time soon.

 **“If I didn’t, who would? Everybody else is too afraid of you to tell you how gross you are to your face.”** Riot teased as they grabbed the shower loofa, soaping it up before starting to wash Drake’s back.

“They should be afraid.” Drake responded and let his head lol forwards on his shoulders. “I basically own their whole lives.” He tipped his head back and let the water hit his face.

Riot chuckled deeply, having no complaints about this statement. Above all else, their host was powerful, and that was why they had chosen him.

“Hm. What do you think she’s making for dinner?” Drake asked Riot as he pumped shampoo into his hands and started scrubbing his hair.

Riot sniffed the air through the steam. **“Smells like chicken souvlaki with saffron infused rice and roasted vegetables.”** They informed Drake as the continued to help wash him. **“A bit boring, if you ask me, but nutritious enough, so I won't complain.”** Although they failed to realize that their drawing attention to it was basically the same as complaining.  
  
However, another scent hit their nose and it had them all but drooling. **“Oh… that lovely woman.”** Riot practically had to practically slurp through their words as the smell of baking chocolate tantalize their senses. **“She’s making chocolate lava cakes for dessert, Drake.”**

It had been no secret that ever since Carlton Drake had gotten Riot, he had always been seen with at least one bar of chocolate on his person at all times. The employees seemed to take notice of their boss’s sudden chocolate addiction and suddenly, that was all he would ever be getting from his underlings when they wanted to appease the _big-man_.

Riot’s favourite so far had been the chocolate wine with just a hint of blueberries.  
  
Blueberries were now becoming a second favourite food of the symbiotes, attributing it to the antioxidants in them rather than taste  
  
Which of course, while not untrue - like with the chocolate - Riot was too proud to admit that they also just liked them for the taste.

“Sounds like a good dinner.” Drake hummed and tipped his head back so he could wash the soap out of his hair. “I know you’ll enjoy the lava cakes.”

 **“Give that woman a raise.”** Was all Riot could say about that as they also smelled a blueberry reduction on the stove.  
  
God, the smell enough was enough to make the symbiote horny, and without realizing it, their tendrils were drifting lower and lower, rubbing against Drake’s inner thighs and every so slightly grazing the man’s sac.

“Riot?” Drake said as he jumped a little. “Are you umm-“ He tried to reach for the conditioner. “You’re a little close, buddy.” He pushed some conditioner onto his hand and scrubs it through his hair.

 **“Huh?”** Riot snapped out of it - however a bit too slowly to realize they were absentmindedly _molesting_ Drake; By now a tendril had even snaked its way up to coil around the man’s package and gently kneading the soft skin there.  
  
Riot choked back a gasp and quickly withdrew themselves from Drake’s _person_ , the symbiote grunting out a small **“Sorry.”** before the could stop themselves from doing so. Really, they were less embarrassed about grabbing Drake’s junk and more so that they had lost control of themselves like that.

“I- um it’s fine. Stuff happens.” Drake cleared his throat and rinsed his hair out. “You done?” He asked, trying to calm himself down. He would be lying if he said that what Riot was doing _didn't_ arouse him, but he was trying not to think about that.

Riot could sense their host’s apprehension but also his barely concealed arousal.  
  
The symbiote grinned deviously as their tendrils returned with renewed vigor - one in particular lightly flicking Drake’s sac back and forth like it was the most amusing toy.  
  
**“Perhaps… though I do have to question why human anatomy would leave such a sensitive organ exposed outside of their body.”**

“R-Riot, you can’t just _do_ that.” Drake wheezed. He reached down to try to pull his tendrils away.

 **“Why not? I can sense you are enjoying it, Drake. You needn’t lie to yourself, nor** **_us_ ** **.”** Riot churred to the young man, entangling their tendrils around his slim fingers and rendering them relatively useless.  
  
**“Give us an honest answer and I will stop… or maybe that isn’t what you want~?”**

“I-“ Drake stopped. Maybe he _did_ want this. It had been so long since he had been with another person and he was craving contact that wasn’t his own hand. He panted and threw his head back into the shower spray, The now cooling water felt nice on his heated skin, and he could stand to let Riot do what he wanted. It was bound to happen one day anyways

Riot couldn’t help but laugh as they continued, now enveloping the entirety of Drake’s undercarriage in themselves.

 **“That’s what we thought.”** They rumbled, their mass vibrating along Drake’s skin with their words and would continue to do so even after Riot had stopped talking.

“Hah, _Riot_.” Drake moaned. He felt so good, didn’t know that being wrapped up in the symbiote would feel as good as it did. He resisted the urge to buck his hips, being restrained was one of his biggest turn ons and having his hands unable to move felt good.

Sensing what their host wanted, Riot used their control over the man’s body to keep his hands pinned in front of him against the shower wall. Next the symbiote would widen Drake’s stance, allowing themselves more room to work.  
  
At the moment, Riot uncharacteristically kept their touches teasing and light; A brush here, a squeeze there, giving the poor man some stimulation but not nearly enough to be satisfying.  
  
The symbiote team leader wanted Drake to _beg_ for them.

“Riot don’t tease.” The man panted. “I _need_ it.” He bucked his hips in the air, hoping, searching for some sort of friction that he wouldn’t receive. It had been so long since he had someone else to take care of him like this. Even though Riot wasn’t a person, Drake felt better with him than he ever did with his human partners. It might just be because Riot was in his head and knew exactly what he wanted at all times, sometimes before the man even knew it himself. He was enjoying whatever this was a lot more than he probably should be, but he didn’t give a shit, he felt good and that was all that mattered.

 **“That’s not asking very politely, Drake.** **_Try again_ ** **.”** Riot all but commanded as a wet tendril thrummed impatiently- almost like a tapping finger - on the spot between Drake’s balls and asshole.

Drake moaned loudly and hoped to the deities he didn’t believe in that his cook could not hear him. He was acting like a 2 dollar whore and he wasn’t ashamed at all. “ _Riot_.” He said weakly.

 **“Beg for me,** **_pet_ ** **.”** Riot ordered as they pressed their tendril down on that spot, working their appendage in a circular, grinding motion.

“I will _not_ beg.” Drake said petulantly. “I refuse.” He turned his head away from Riot and took in deep breaths. He enjoyed being dominated like this, but he was a dignified man and he was _not_ going to beg. Carlton Drake did not beg, he twisted his words into pretty lies to get people to do what he wanted, he never said please or thank you and he was not about to change his ways for a symbiote.

 **“Then I will stop.”** Was all the warning Drake would get before the symbiote withdrew from him completely and receded back into his body. Riot would then go eerily quiet as they awaited their host’s response to this new development.

“Nooooooo.” Drake groaned and hit the shower wall. “You can’t just _leave_ me.” He was so hard and he didn’t want to get rid of it himself, he was so close to fulfilling one of his fantasies and he had to ruin it by not wanting to beg. He whined and shifted away from the cooling water. “Riot, come back.”

Riot shot back, all while still remaining hidden **"I can and I just did.** **_Now_ ** **, are you going to do what I asked of you, pet? I feel like I'm being more than generous here."** Even if they weren't, Riot didn't care. They wanted this human to bend to their will of his own accord.

“Riot...” Drake was close to giving in now, so, _so_ close. He _needed_ Riot on him, around him, **in** him for fucks sake, he didn’t care. He just needed some stimulation and he didn’t care how he got it. “Riot I _need_ it.” He cried

 **"Need what? Come now, use your words and as me properly."** Riot chided them, however they did extend a tendril, letting it idly circle the base of Drake's spine in a teasing manner.

“Riot _please_ .” Drake was crying now, he needed it so bad. “Riot _please_ , it hurts.” He buried his face in his arm and sniffled, arching back into the tendril. “Please Daddy.”

Riot barely thought, they just acted.  
  
They drove their tentacle inside of Drake's ass, but they were considerate enough to use their influence over their host's body so as not to damage or hurt him by plunging in like that suddenly  
  
However, the fact of the matter was they did plunge in suddenly and no amount of influence on Riot's part would stop Drake from feeling like he was split in half - even if there was no pain to speak of. Regardless, Drake would not be able to dwell on the sensation for too long as the symbiote started up an almost punishing pace, Riot literally fucking the man up against the shower wall.  
  
Riot didn't even know why they were this -- _affected_ , by the other's words - his tears - they just knew they had to claim him right there and then.

“RIOT!” Drake screamed. It hurt but it felt good at the same time. Is this what sex always felt like? “Riot, slow down.” He gasped, he didn’t know why the Symbiote reacted the way he did, if it was because of the begging or the name calling, but there he was, losing his virginity in a way he never thought he could have. The tears were flowing freely down his face now and his whole body hurt with his dick rutting up against the shower wall and his ass spread wide around Riots tendril. “ _Daddy_.” He choked. “Slow down please.”

Riot slowed but did not stop. From the tendril and starting from the hips a whole entire body began to form behind Drake. Riot wrapped their muscular arms around the man's slim waist, pulling him back onto what could now be classified as the symbiotes cock as they thrust their hips forward at a steadier pace.  
  
**"Good pet. We are pleased that you are learning."** Riot crooned against Drake's ear, their tongue crawling over the shell of it.

Drake let out a high pitched moan and moved his arms back to wrap around Riot’s shoulders behind him. Crying and begging for more he tried to reach down to jerk himself off.

Drake's hands flew up of their own accord, slapping palm down on the shower wall. Riot chuckled. **"Ah-ah, none of that. Only good pets who listen get to make themselves feel good."** They informed their host as they used their ability to manipulate his body, to keep the man's hands firmly planted on the wall. Not only did Riot want to teach Drake a lesson in obedience, it seemed, but they also wanted to make the other come just by fucking him. Through this, Drake would learn that only Riot could make him feel this good.

“I’ll be good!” Drake cried. “I’ll be good I promise!” He whined. “Please let me cum Riot. _Please_.” He scrabbled at the wall. “I- I need-“

Riot gave a low hum of approval, although it sounded more like a growl. **"I will go easy on you for today, but next time, you better behave."** The symbiote informed Drake before wrapping their clawed hand around the young man's cock,  completely encasing it as they jerked him hard and fast in time with their thrusts, punctuating each with the statement **"You. Are.** **_Mine_ ** **."**

Drake screamed before he went limp. “All yours, yours Riot. Only yours.” He was finding it hard to breathe and his hair was matted to his forehead with sweat and cold water. “Only Daddy’s, no one else’s.”

Riot - in a sense - came as well and filled their host with thick, slick fluids that much resembled the symbiote's own saliva. They shuddered upon completion and crooned sweet praise into Drake's ear. **"Good boy, Drake.** **_Daddy_ ** **is pleased."**

They stayed like that for a while longer before withdrawing completely, receding back into Drake's body and licking their slick drip out from the man's wrecked hole. **"Clean yourself up and then we can go get dinner."**

“Daddy don’t go...” Drake whined. He didn’t understand why his brain felt fuzzy, but he kind of liked it. His Daddy wasn’t there anymore and he wondered if it had something to do with him not being good enough. “Am I- does Daddy not love me?” Drake tears up, and this time it’s not from pleasure. “I-I’m not good enough for Daddy?”

Riot felt something like a twinge of sympathy for Drake... but since they refused to admit to themselves they had such emotions for a lesser being, the team leader instead deemed it was sympathy for themselves, being as they now had to take responsibility for what they had turned their host into.  
  
Fine.  
  
If this was what Drake wanted, Riot didn't mind pretending a bit longer - if only to keep their host happy and those delicious hormones coming.  
  
Riot gave a patient sigh, a tendril coming out to grab the loofah and proceed washing Drake -- _again_.

**"Hush now, don't cry.  Daddy is here."**

“Daddy-“ Drake sobbed. “Do you not like me anymore?” He made a very unattractive snorting sound when he tried to breathe in. “Daddy doesn’t want me? He left and- and-“ There were tears coming out in waves now. The more rational part of his brain didn’t understand what the fuck was happening, all he was feeling was disappointment, he wasn’t good enough for his Daddy. That’s why he wasn’t holding him, Riot didn’t want him.

‘ _By the God host, what have I done?'_ Riot could only think as for once, they were at a loss; they had wanted to break Drake, but not this badly.  
  
The cook must have finished preparing their meal as Riot heard the opening of a door, then the closing and locking of it.  
  
' _Good_ .' Riot could only sigh at relief at this fact - that no one would be there to hear them - as the put on the softest and most gentle voice they could muster.  
  
**"No, of course not... Daddy didn't mean to play so rough. Didn't mean to hurt you, baby."** Riot cooed to Drake and surprised themselves that they didn't have to fight the urge to gag on such sickly-sweet words.  
  
A tendril turned off the shower taps and soon, a large and fluffy towel would be wrapping itself around Drake along with Riot's arms as they helped to dry the crying man. **"Don't cry now. I promise everything will be alright. You just had a little scare, that's all. You got overwhelmed.”** Riot tried to rationalize their host's strange behavior as well as comfort him at the same time.

“Daddy doesn’t hate me?” Drake asked through his tears. He was calming down a little after getting what he needed, but he was still upset. “You-you left after I- you don’t hate me? Do you want me Daddy?” He tried to grab onto what ever part of Riot he could reach but he couldn’t grab anything with his arms trapped in the towel.

Riot formed the rest of their body - a bit smaller than they preferred it as they had to use more of themselves to form outside their host, but still large enough to scoop Drake into their arms bridal style and carry him out of the bathroom.  
  
**"No, I don't hate you, Drake. Don't worry."** Riot reassured the young man, carrying him to the bedroom where his pjs were still laid out on the bed.  
  
The symbiote team leader sat the both down on the bed, Riot continuing to use the towel to dry Drake off, making his dark hair puff up and stick out  
  
' _Cute_.'

No! Riot refused to believe that they had just thought their pathetic, human host was cute!

“O-oh...” Drake hiccuped and relaxed back into Riots chest. “Tired, Daddy.” He yawned and reached up to wrap his arms around the symbiotes neck. “Don’ wan’ pants.” He slurred. “Sleep.”

An indignant growl bubbled up in Riot's throat at the audacity of this brat, but at the same time, they knew that whatever mental state Drake was currently in, they had caused it.  
  
So Riot relented and grabbed Drake's phone beside table, mimicking his thumbprint to unlock it and swipe it open.  
  
While pretending to be Drake, Riot would text one of the  help and tell them he was feeling under the weather and needed someone to come put away all the food in the kitchen.  
  
It was a shame, because Riot was really looking forward to those lava cakes, but they supposed it would keep until the morning.  
  
Task complete, the symbiote put the phone down and used their tendrils to pull the bedcovers back before climbing underneath them with Drake in hand.  
  
**"Rest now then, baby. Daddy is here."** Riot softly reassured their host as the help him close to their chest - practically pulling him inside it.

“Love you Daddy.” Drake said as he yawned again and nuzzled further under the blanket. “Don’t go.” He clung to Riots arms and planted his cheek firmly on the symbiotes chest.

 **"I won't."** Riot reassured their host once more, all the while biting their tongue and resisting the urge to rip something to shreds while screaming at Drake to snap out of it.  
  
Humans were really far too delicate - even if it did make them easier to control.  
  
Riot allowed Drake to sink further into them, all while still holding the young man in their arms.  
  
They used their tendrils to grab Drake's tablet off the dresser so they could have something to occupy themselves with while their host slept  
  
Riot grinned when they saw the makeup tutorial channel they liked to watch had a new video.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed this chapter and we’ll see you in the next one.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back to another chapter. Mind the tags. There is a sort of breakdown/panic attack here, and if that’s something that triggers you you might want to skip it.

About an hour after Drake fell asleep he scrunched his face up like he’d eaten something sour before rolling over and burying his face into his pillow.

Once Drake had entered the deepest stages of sleep,  Riot figured it would be a time to poke around in the other's brain a little, to see what wires got crossed and if they needed to fix them before their host woke up.  
  
Quietly and carefully, Riot slipped back inside Drake's body - or more specifically, his head.  
  
Everything seemed normal, but perhaps looking into some of the man's memories would offer some insight as maybe Riot had accidently knocked a repressed one loose.

* * *

 

“Riot what the hell are we doing here?” Drake asked, the symbiote had told him that he needed to be, wherever the hell this place is, because there was important information to be received. So far, he had gotten nothing but a few bug bites. “Why did we have to come out so late? It’s cold and I’d rather be at home curled up on the couch in a blanket watching tv than out here in the middle of literally nowhere in my work clothes. You couldn’t have let me change before dragging me out here?”

They did have some control over how they chose to appear to Drake and the man would not be lucid enough to question it. However, this was still Drake's dream so it did not need to make sense. Riot just needed to go along with it until they found the answers they sought.

Riot had their own body now and they stood a little ways in front of the human. The symbiote was wearing a dark suit with red trim - not unlike the colour their body was - and almost looked like they had walked right out of a 30s era gangster movie. Now, why they were dressed like this and also casually smoking a cigarette, Riot had no idea. He wasn't one to try and figure out dream symbolism.  
  
He did however like how powerful it made him feel as he flicked the ash from his cigarette and spoke. **"I needed to ask you a question and I thought here would be the best place to do it."**

“Who the fuck are you?” Drake asked him as he pushed off of the light pole he was leaning on. He drew himself up to his full height and crossed his arms over just chest, in a way to show that he was the one in control in this conversation. “Are you who I’m supposed to be meeting with?”

 **"Apparently so."** Riot took one last drag off his cigarette for appearances sake before dropping it and snuffing it out under his expensive dress shoe. **"You said you wanted a daddy, so here I am. The only thing I have to ask is** **_why_ ** **though."** The symbiote didn't so much as stand in front of Drake as he did tower over him.

Drake’s face crumpled in confusion. “What the fuck? Who are you?” Drake stepped back slightly. “I don’t know what the fuck you think you’re doing sir, but you take one more step closer or say something else creepy like that, you’ll get what’s coming to you.” He glared at the man in front of him.

 **"So, in here you're not a** **_baby_ ** **... good to know."** Riot said as they cracked their knuckles.

In a flash they descended on Drake, pinning him down on the ground.  
  
Riot didn't want to scare Drake too badly and risk waking him up before getting the answers they came for  
  
But that didn't mean they couldn't shake him up a little.  
  
**"Alright, kid. Tell me who your daddy is. I want their name and why the rich and powerful genius Carlton Drake just up and decided to play baby for them."**

“What are you even _talking_ about!?” Drake screamed. “Get off of me you bastard!” He smacked at the mans face and tried to get out from underneath him before this guy decided to do anything to him

 **"I guess you want to do this the hard way."** Riot rubbed his face where Drake hit him, thought there was no pain.

Riot picked up Drake and threw him into a chair. They were suddenly in a small, interrogation-like room and Drank's hands would be handcuffed to the chair he was in.  
  
Riot was leaning against a projector reel in the corner of the room, the symbiote's jacket off and their sleeves rolled up their bulging biceps. **"Got something I want to show you, kid."** They said, grinning as they flicked on the projector  
  
Lights and images would flash onto the white-canvas  screen in front of Drake as grainy sound filtered into the speakers next to it. Riot appeared to be showing Drake a movie. -- or in this case, a pornography because it featured Carlton Drake getting fucked in the shower by his symbiote partner while he called them daddy.  
  
**"So, what do you think? Do you know the name of the person you were with? Why did you call them daddy?"** Riot asked after stopping the short movie.

“What the hell is this? What sort of sick game are you playing!?” Drake struggled against his restraints. _Riot where the fuck are you?_ he thought. Normally the symbiote would have ripped the face off of whoever was tormenting him. “How the fuck did we even get here?”

Riot slammed their hands down on the table as they stood behind Drake, just outside of field of vision. **"I'll be asking the questions here, thank you."** They hissed right next to the man's ear. 

 **"Riot? Is that the name of your daddy?"** the symbiote asked, now walking around the table to face Drake.   **"That's what our sources say, at least... so, why did you make Riot your daddy? You don't really seem like the type to need one, being as powerful as you are, but in that clip I just showed you, you were bawling like a baby.”**

 **"So, what happened,** **_baby_ ** **?"**

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Drake cried. “Let me go you pervert, I don’t fucking know how or _why_ you have that, but that sure as Hell isn’t me. We’re not-“ here he stopped talking and went wide eyed.

 **"You're not what, Drake?"** Riot asked, leaning forward, his eyes gleaming

“I didn’t say anything.” Drake turned his face away. “I don’t know who that is and I don’t know how you got that. I _sure as hell_ don’t know who _you_ are, and this conversation is over.” If he could cross his arms, he would. There was no way that he was telling this weird ass man about his symbiote

" **Well, maybe we'll just ask** **_daddy_ ** **then. They're here too, after all."** Riot said honestly, then hummed **"If they really love their baby, I'm sure they'll talk before I have to come back here and get a bit mean"**

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Drake said again. “Whoever that is in that video isn’t me, and I don’t know _how_ you got that, nor how you edited it to look so realistic, but I’m the only person here, so unless you’re implying that _you_ are the other person in that video, which is disgusting by the way, some gross man like yourself getting off on poor guys that were probably forced into doing your bidding, I don’t know who you’re talking about.”

‘ _We're getting nowhere here'_ Riot thought irritably. They wanted nothing more than to delve into Drake's fragile psyche and rip out whatever the cause of the man's previous behavior... but _why_?

Obviously Drake was fine now and probably would continue to be when he woke up. Maybe Riot just didn't like not knowing what had caused this in the first place and that Drake was keeping something from them - even if he was doing it unintentionally.  
  
Alas, dream probing wasn't an exact science and Riot was far from an expert when it came to deciphering the meaning of them.  
  
Perhaps once this was over, Riot would invest some time into reading some psychology books, but for now...  
  
Drake's cuffs would open of their own accord and the room they were in would all but fade away. Riot was standing there now, disguise gone -- although how Drake couldn't see past it was beyond them since it was just essentially the symbiote in a suit. They gave a semi-annoyed smile and said. **"I think that's enough for now. Let's just forget that this whole embarrassment ever happened, shall we?"**

Yes. Riot was embarrassed that they had gone through this entire, ridiculous scenario with nothing to show for it, but mostly? They were just embarrassed they were even worried in the first place.  
  
Luckily, the symbiote at least knew how to make their host forget. So when they left his dream, they also took the memory of said dream because they _really_ didn't want Drake to know they had been there and doing -- whatever this was.  
  
Not to mention they had _failed_ at whatever this was.  
  
So now in the waking world, Riot's floating head would be trying to nudge their host awake. "Drake. Wake up. We're hungry." They insisted - which was true, but they were just going to pretend like they had been here the whole time.  
  
Riot really hoped that when Drake woke up, the man would be back to normal.

“Don’ wanna get up yet.” Drake huffed. “I’m fucking tired.” He buried his face further into his pillow. “Wait... why the fuck am I not wearing pants?” He whipped around and yanked the blanket up. “What the fuck..?”

Riot rolled their eyes. Yup. Same, old Drake.

...Why did this disappoint them slightly?  
  
**"Don't look at me. You were so tired after our shower, you just passed out without putting them on. We didn't even get to eat dinner."** Riot complained, even though _technically_ it was their fault (it was totally all their fault) the symbiote preferred to pass the blame onto the man overworking himself. **"This is why we need to take a** **_break_ ** **. At least until the rocket and probes are finished."**

“So does that mean I can just stay in bed and do nothing all day? My whole body hurts and I’m really tired.” He let go of the blanket and stretched his arms above his head, wincing then sighing in satisfaction as his shoulders popped.

 **"We still need to eat, Drake. Either have one servants come and heat up the dinner from last night or you do it."** Riot didn't so much as suggest as command. They were still embarrassed over their perceived fuck-up and wanted nothing more than to forget about it through stuffing their face.

“Hmm, fine, I’ll get up. But after that I’m lying back down and not moving until I have to.” He stood and bent backwards to pop his sore back. After that was done he searched around for his pants, finding them at the foot of the bed and putting them on. “Should we warm up those lava cakes for you?” Drake asked as he rubbed at his eyes. “I know you wanted them last night, and I’m sorry for passing out right after our shower. I must have been _exhausted_.”

 **"Uh, fuck yes!"** Riot replied a little too enthusiastically for their liking, so they decided to bring the topic back around to Drake while they waited for their food.

 **"Well, yes, you were pretty out of it -- exactly how much to you remember?"** Now they sounded too tentative - like they had something to hide.

Which of course, they did.

“Umm...” he furrowed his brow as he thought, then he blushed. “Uh- I remember you, um- helping me like masturbate, but uh, after that everything is fuzzy. I don’t even remember any of my dreams.”

Riot noticeably relaxed, but at least they managed to hold back a sigh of relief. **"Well, that is to be expected as you have been working so hard. I should have known to be more gentle. My sincerest apologies, Drake."** And that would be the only apology Drake would be getting out of Riot and he was lucky he was getting at least _that_ , they felt.

“It’s okay.” The man said. “Whatever you did allowed me to get a good night's sleep so, thanks for that, I guess.” He scratched at his cheek. “Now why don’t we get that dinner heated up. What time is it?”

 **"7 in the AM. You slept more than 12-hours, Drake."** At least it gave Riot time to catch up on their favourite youtube series.

“Fuck.” He dragged a hand down his face. “If that isn’t a sign that I need to calm the fuck down with life then I don’t know what is.” He grabbed the lava cakes out of the fridge and stuck them in the microwave for a little bit to melt the filling in the middle. “I’ll save last nights dinner for lunch and have toast or something right now.” He turned to the place where he kept his bread and twisted open the bag, grabbing two slices and sticking them in the toaster before putting the bread back and opening the microwave door. “There’s your lava cakes Riot.”

 **"Thanks."** Riot said as they used a tendril to grab a small fork; they were a distinguished symbiote now and they liked to _savour_ their food - mostly while reading the news app on Drake's phone while they also enjoyed a cup of coffee.

Speaking of which--  
  
**"Don't forget to put the coffee on, Drake."** Riot reminded their host as the popped a small bite of their lava cake into their fanged nightmare maw of a mouth.

“Mhmm.” Drake said already having pushed the button. “One step ahead of you.” He walked over to the fridge to get out the butter for his toast before spinning around and setting it next to the toaster as he searched for a butter knife and plate.

 **"Here, darling."** Riot didn't even bother looking up from the news feed as they used a tendril to pick up a butter knife that had already been laid out on the table.

Riot of course had not realized what they had just said, too distracted with their food and the news.

“Thanks.” Drake grabbed it before freezing. “What did you just say?” He was looking at Riot with wide eyes, his brain not fully registering what was just said but recognizing that it was not what the symbiote usually called him.

Riot raised their brow. **"I said here is you knife, Drake. What did you think I said?"** the symbiote replied with their usual amount of snark, still not bothering to replay back in their head what they _actually_ said.

“T-that’s not what you said.” Drake was shaking slightly. What the heck happened while he was asleep that made Riot call him _that_? Then he went back to his usual snark.

 **"I know what I said, Drake. Don't tell me--"** Of course that was when Riot realized what it was they _actually_ said and their mouth closed so fast it was amazing that they didn't just stab themselves with all those teeth their were hiding.

 **"Forget it. Let's just eat breakfast."** Riot deflected and if they had noticeable pupils, Drake would totally see that their eyes were darting around almost nervously.

“I- um, yeah. Okay.” He slowly turned to grab his toast and almost dropped the knife, which was weird with how tight he was gripping it.

 **"Hm, yes."** Riot mused as they went back to eating their cake, trying to seem normal and not incredibly awkward like they were feeling at that moment.

“Do _you_ remember what happened last night?” Drake asked as he finished buttering his toast. “Fill me in on how the fuck I even got to the bed.”

Riot chuffed - nervously - thinking they would be grateful for the change of subject, however--

Any topic but _that_ .  
  
**"You know I can still control your body, even if you are unconscious."** While that wasn't what they did last night, there was no way Riot was admitting to carrying Drake bridal style to the bedroom.

“I guess.” He said. “What happened after you, uh- _helped_ with my... you know? Why can I not remember anything? I mean I’m really not sure if I’d actually want to hear about that but-“

 **"Yes, let's drop the subject all together then. You weren't yourself."** Riot replied, trying to sound impatient and irritable that Drake was bothering them with such unimportant questions, but really, it just sounded  like they were desperate to move on from the issue.

“Interesting.” Drake hummed, and took a bite of his toast. “Do you think I should start doing Yoga?”

Yes. Change in subject. Good. Is what Riot thought

 **"I thought you were worried about looking too twink-ish."** Was Riot's teasing reply as they sipped their coffee. Mocha coffee beans were their favourite with their slight acidity and smooth chocolaty taste.

“People like twinks.” Drake said, then snorted. “It’s not really a big deal, I’ve always wanted to try yoga, having the body type of a twink might help me. But I’d need flexibility more than anything and I’m not sure about how flexible I am.”

 **"Don't need to be sure. We can make you as flexible as you need to be."** Riot informed their host with a certain amount of smugness

“Yeah, but I’d like to work my way up instead of cheating the system. Don’t get me wrong- I like that you can keep me healthy and everything, but it’s nice to actually work to be healthy every once in awhile.” He took another bite of his toast and picked a few grapes from the bowl of fruit he had on his kitchen island. He froze when a sudden thought occurred to him. “You don’t think that the cook _heard_ me last night do you?” He was panicking. “That would be so embarrassing. Was I loud?”

Riot just gave a shrug as if you say _'suit yourself.'_

At Drake's question, the symbiote scrunched their face in confusion, declaring **"Why do you even care? It's not like the help will say or do anything  about your behavior, for fear of being fired - or worse."**

“I know _that_ .” He hissed. “It’s just embarrassing. I’d rather people _not_ hear me getting off in my bloody shower. No matter if they’re scared of me or not.”

 **"You care far too much what lesser people think of you"** The irony of this statement was not lost on Riot as they were still too embarrassed to admit to all that had transpired the previous night.

Drake groaned and buried his face in his hands. “She probably did.” He whined. “Uuuggghhh.”

 **"Next time, do it in front of her. Assert dominance."** Riot teased with a wide grin.

“RIOT!” Drake cried. “I’m _not_ going to _mastubate_ in front of her! I’m not doing that to **anyone** . Not only is that undignified, but it’s against social standards unless it’s your partner, and say what you like I’m pretty sure I’m _not_ an exhibitionist.”

 **"Oh my fucking God host, I was** **_joking_ ** **. Don't be such a damn baby all your life."** Riot almost choked on their coffee when they realized the had just called Drake a baby after what had happened the previous night.

“I’m not a _baby_!” He said indignantly. “My mother used to think so, but I’m not.” He pouted and crossed his arms. “I may still be a baby in symbiote terms but in human terms I’m a full fledged adult.”

 **"Mother? No daddy issues?"** Riot thought out loud before they could stop themselves. Their mouth sure had been getting them into a lot of trouble lately.

“What’s _that_ supposed to mean?” Drake glared. “Are you suggesting something? If you want to talk shit I’ll grab an air horn and I won’t be sorry for blasting your ass.”

Riot sneered, snarling **"You want to be that way, Drake? Fine! You know what happened last night? Not only did I help you masturbate, I fucked you! I fucked you so hard you cried like a baby and called me** **_daddy_ ** **! So** **_there_ ** **!"** Maturity thy name is Riot…

“I- I _what_ ?” Drake gasped and he suddenly found it very hard to breathe. “What- Why did I-?” It was hard to see now. Exactly _what_ the fuck happened last night? “N-no I didn’t. I c-couldn’t have-“ he fell off of his stool and curled up into a ball on the floor and started grabbing at his hair, breathing harshly.

 **"OH FOR FUCK'S SAKE I THOUGHT WE FIXED THIS!"** Riot bellowed, but immediately regretted it as they sighed, getting down to Drake's level. **"Drake-- Carlton. I need you to tell me what's going on with you. I don't understand."** They said in a softer and even somewhat concerned tone.

“I- I didn’t. I didn’t I didn’t I _didn't_ .” He was gasping and his eyes were wild and filled with tears. “I **didn't**.” He pulled at his hair again and yanked out a few strands.

 **"Stop it, Drake!"** Riot ordered and coiled themselves around the man's wrists, using themselves like soft handcuffs to stop Drake from hurting himself further.

“I didn’t do that. I _didn't_ , no no no. I can’t have done that.” He cackled to himself. “You’re lying! You’re lying to me. I didn’t do that, you’re crazy.” He didn’t even notice the tears falling. “You’re just saying that so I think _I’m_ crazy! You’re a bad guy. Venom should eat _your_ head.” He was manic now. “I couldn’t have done that. I’ve never gone into subspace before. You’re crazy. I didn’t do it.”

A tendril would come out and slap Drake's face - not hard enough to really hurt, but Riot needed to snap his host out of this manic state before he hurt himself. 

 **"Do I have your attention now? Drake, look at me."** Riot said, though they were the one to crane their head down and meet the other halfway.  
  
Their voice was soft now as the rubbed the spot the had just slapped, soothing it. **"It's okay. Take deep breaths."**

“N-no. I’ve never done that before.” He gasped in breaths. “Why did I-” He blinked slowly and kept taking in deep breaths. “That’s not possible.” He whispered and closed his eyes. “ _How_?”

 **"Let's work on calming you down first before we figure that out."** The last thing Riot needed was Drake going into baby-mode again.

After the symbiote was certain their host had calmed down enough, they helped to lift him up off the ground and sit comfortably in a chair. Next, they stretched their tendrils all the way into the kitchen and started work on making some tea for the shaken man.  
  
Soon Drake would have a warm cup of chamomile tea in hand and a blanket draped over his shoulders.

“D-did I really do that?” His voice was shaky and he had a death grip on his tea cup. “How did I even? I’ve never done that before, then again I’ve never had sex with anyone before-“ Drake gasped. “You took my _virginity_ .” He accused. “And I don’t even _remember_ it.” He wheezed and took a sip of his tea.

 **"That is what I was trying to figure out."** Riot informed Drake as their head settled him close beside the young man. **"I had been concerned that I may had knocked some repressed memories lose - perhaps a trauma... you mentioned subspace before? What is that, exactly? You seem awfully familiar with the term for someone who claims to have never gone there before."**

“Well. I did some research... back when I was with the only guy I’ve ever been with. And it’s when your having sex and you like, transcend into a higher plane. Your brain goes all fuzzy and you can still feel everything, it’s just intensified and you know what’s happening, can still communicate and consent to what’s happening.” Drake said and sipped his tea again. “It’s hard to understand, but you just, know I guess? And it really only happens if you trust the person.”

 **"... I think I just fucked you so hard I broke your brain for a bit."** Riot said, not even joking; it was more palatable to them than imagining that Drake actually _trusted_ them! That was just a ridiculous to think, if he really did trust them, that is…

“Maybe...” Drake said shyly and rubbed at a spot on the counter. “I don’t remember any of it but if I slept for as long as you said I did, it must have been good.”

 **"Well of course** **_I_ ** **was good, there is no doubt about that"** Riot grumbled and if their skin was capable of it, they would be flushing from Drake's implied compliment.

“You’re so full of yourself.” Drake smiled. “What a dork.” He turned to scratch at Riots head. “I hope you never change, maybe change to be a bit nicer, but other than that you’re perfectly fine.”

 **"Dork?!"** Riot snapped, bearing their fangs as they glared at Drake. **"How dare you! You-- twink!"**

“Aw how cute. Calling me something I pretty much am.” He cooed. “It’s a term of endearment Riot. Be happy I like you at all.” He moved his hand under the symbiotes chin and scratched softly.

 **"What are you--"** Riot started to say, their head jerking up to avoid Drake's hand - although that just made it easier for the man to get at the symbiote's chin.

Riot stiffened, exhaling hard and messily through their nostrils as an area they weren't even aware of being that sensitive was scratched. It was quite the surprise for the proud symbiote team leader.  
  
And more surprising still when they actually started to purr.

Drake cooed and smiled. “Aww, look at how cute you are.” He continued scratching at that same spot, using his other hand to softly pet the top of the symbiotes head. “You’re probably going to bite my fingers off but it was worth it.”

Riot again went to move their head but now, there was another hand blocking the way with more infuriating petting that turned the symbiot's mind to mush.

 **"Traitor!"** Riot tried to bellow, although it came out more as a sleepy slur as their tongue felt too heavy to stay in their mouth let alone work properly; the long and light-pink appendage dangled uselessly from the symbiote's mouth.

“You’re just like a cat.” Drake notes with amusement. “How precious. You’re definitely biting my hand off after this, there’s not way you’re not.” He moved his face closer to Riots and dragged his nose across the symbiotes flesh. “Nice.”

While the idea was tempting...

Maybe they would just bite off Drake's head instead...

Riot opened their mouth wide and--

Instead of biting Drake's head, their went for his throat - a display of dominance - as they pressed their blunted fangs onto delicate flesh, careful not to puncture it.

“Oh-“ Drake wheezed. “I was not expecting this.” He panted and ran their fingers along Riots skin, down to where he protruded out of him and back up. “Are you doing to become a scarf? That would look so fucking cool, plus you’d look way better than Venom does.”

Riot growled, tightening their grip as if to say **_Shut up, Drake._ **; they would dot be made a mockery of.

“It’s not a bad thing.” Drake said to appease them. “You’d be good at anything really. Except being nice, but I don’t care about that. People don’t get to the top by being nice.” Drake glanced down at Riot the best he could without moving. “Should I get the cook to make more things for you?”

Riot just grumbled and sunk back inside Drake's body, giving him the silent treatment. Riot didn't even know why they were mad, but if they were honest with themselves, it would probably be that they had actually been really worried about Drake, but now the man was acting like nothing had even happened.

“Riot, trust me I’m okay.” Drake said. “It’s something that happens to a lot of people. If you don’t believe me you can look it up, find out more about things like that. I promise I’m fine.”

 **"I don't even care. Idiot."** Riot said petulantly, still refusing to show themselves.

“That’s okay.” Drake said, drinking his tea. “But I know you’re going to research it anyway.” He picked a few bits of fuzz off of the blanket.

 **"Even if I do, you'll never know, because I delete my search history."** Riot retorted, knowing that they're probably die of mortification if Drake knew that the symbiote watched makeup tutorials and ASMR videos in their spare time.

“As a man should. Though you’re not a man.” Drake hummed in thought. “I’ve always wondered what you do when I’m asleep.”

 **"I am neither male nor human, yes."** Riot said, although thinking about it, while their personality leaned heavily toward more masculine qualities, the things they personally enjoyed seemed more one the feminine side of the spectrum. 

Perhaps it had to do with the fact that before Drake, nearly all Riot's hosts had been female.  
  
Not like the symbiote particularly cared about being perceived as masculine or feminine, they just didn't want Drake to know that they were wasting their time on such vapid and meaningless human entertainment.  
  
**"Nothing you need to concern yourself with."** Riot was just going to leave it there at that.

“If you say so.” The man said and got up so he could lay on the couch. “Now starts the time when I don’t get up until I need to. If you don’t want to watch my Bird shows, then you’re welcome to do something else, you know where my phone and tablet are.”

 **"I will take this time to rest."** Riot didn't need to sleep, but they could go into a sort of inactive state while still being fully aware of what was going on around them.

“Do what you want.” Drake shifted so his whole body was underneath the blanket and he was comfortable on the couch. “I won’t stop you from doing anything.”

" **Like you could."** Riot snarked before allowing themselves to relax.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed this chapter, and we’ll see you in the next one.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back to another chapter, this is the one where we meet Aria. She plays an important role in a later chapter even though she’s only standing in the background while it happens. She’s important to the story line in a way and we hope you love her as much as we do.

After Drake took a few days off to get his strength back up, it was back to work on the rocket and probes. Drake would be informed that his younger cousin by a few years would be coming to work at the Life Foundation's head office. Riot did not know what to expect as Drake's memories of her were old and the last time he saw her, the were both children.

Riot didn't expect their breath to be taken away the first time they saw her. Aria Drake was stunning, and the most notable feature  aside from her flawless choice in fashion and makeup was that she looked like a female version of Carlton Drake.  
  
Riot would admit, they found Drake attractive, but his choice in attire was... lacking; his suits may have been finely tailored but they were all drab blacks and greys. Aria meanwhile wore very eye-catching and flattering colours to help accentuate her own, natural beauty.   
  
Everyday when they would come into the office,  the symbiote would be eager to see what the woman would be wearing that day.   
  
To Drake, it would probably seem like the symbiote was smitten with the young woman, but little did he know that the only reason Riot couldn't seem to take their eyes off her was because they were busy imagining Drake dressed as Aria was.   
  
It would be more than a week since Aria joined the Life Foundation team and Riot had not grown tired of the woman's wardrobe fueling their fantasies.  One day, when Drake didn't even need to go into the office, Riot suggested. **"Why don't we go say hi to Aria? I'm sure she would appreciate you checking up on her."**

“What is your obsession with her?” Drake said already walking to where she was. “I mean it’s nice that you’re taking an interest in my family. I haven’t seen her in years, so it is nice to talk to her. You, though, are becoming obsessed, and I’m not sure that it’s a good thing.”

 **"Obsessed?"** Riot repeated back, sounding mildly offended.   **"That's quite the baseless accusation for you to make, Drake. How exactly am I obsessed with her?"**

“You ask to see her everyday, and when I try to leave you tell me to stay longer.” Drake says climbing up the stairs. “I’m starting to suspect that you like her.”

 **"So what if I do?"** Riot shot back, finding the idea more palatable than admitting they only liked seeing her because she looked like a dolled-up Drake.

“There’s not problem with it.” The man told him. “It’s fine, but you’re _not_ using my body to do anything with her.”

 **"Gross. You two are related. That's gross, Drake."** Riot teased, even though they knew from Drake's perspective, it  probably looked like the symbiote was romantically interested in his cousin.

 **"Regardless, it is nothing like that. I merely find her aesthetically pleasing. She obviously puts a lot of care into her appearance... unlike a certain CEO I know."** Riot tagged on at the end, sounding judgmental, but also mildly disappointed as they looked over Drake's attire; seriously, how many grey suits did one man need to own?

“I’m offended.” Drake placed his hand on his heart. “I wear suits and she wears suits, granted hers are more colorful but that’s just who she is. Very bright, cheerful and happy.” He opened the door that lead to the office she was in. “I don’t like a lot of color, but I do wear a few things that are bright.”

 **"Name one."** Riot said in a deadpan tone. **"Because I certainly haven't seen it."**

Aria was at her usual place, dressed smartly but with as much colour and accessories she could get away with without looking unprofessional. She smiled when she saw Carlton.

"I didn't expect to see you today, Carl'sin." Aria said, having given Drake the nickname that was a combination of his first name and the word cousin. "What's up?"

Riot's eyes were immediately on her, taking in every, little detail. It looked like she had gotten a manicure since they last saw her, her nails always kept in good condition - not obscenely long - but protruding slightly with a delicate almond shape to them. Aria wisely kept the colours of her nails simple, not wanting them to look gaudy and distract from her outfit.  
  
They thought that Drake's nails might look good with a slight gloss to them, like Aria's.

“Just wanted to come and see you again, since we haven’t sent each other in years.” Drake pulled a chair out and sat down in it facing her. “How’ve you been?”

"Well, you know how Auntie is." Aria said, rolling her eyes as she referred to Drake's Aunt, her mother. "She thinks I need to find a man instead of going to school. Working here was a nice compromise, because she likes you. I'm pretty sure she wishes you were her child instead of me." There was no hint of bitterness or jealousy in Aria's tone, seeming to be taking her mother's traditionalist attitude in stride.

"What about you? Too busy with your rockets to find a girl? Guy, maybe?" She asked, grinning knowingly.  
  
**"She's sharp, this one."** Riot chuckled privately to Drake.

 _That's because she knows that I’m Bi, and also she’s very open minded so she doesn’t assume what gender someone likes._ Drake thought. “The rocket is taking up quite a bit of time.” Drake admitted to her. “And there’s not girl or guy.” The truth, since Riot was neither male nor female. “Tell Auntie that I said school is more important than finding someone to date.” Drake crossed his legs. “Anyone would be glad to have you, and if they don’t appreciate you, then they don’t deserve you.”

"Yeah, maybe if she hears it coming from you, Mr. Moneybags, she'll change her mind." Aria laughed, smiling as she looked Drake over "Are you sure there's nobody special? In your latest interviews you've been looking a lot happier, I noticed."

 **"Symbiosis does a body good. However, I would like to hear more about where she does her spa treatments. There is only so much I can do on my own."** Riot told Drake, although while it wasn't entirely true, Riot did want and excuse to spoil themselves.

Drake snorted before covering his mouth. “I’m sorry.” He told Aria. “I’ll be sure to tell her. Also, where do you go for spa treatments? I’m curious, you look really refreshed. I promise there’s no man or woman. I wouldn’t be able to spend a lot of time with them because of work.”

Aria seemed confused by Drake's sudden laughter, but when he mentioned her spa treatment, she immediately perked up. "Oh! It's great! You'll love it there! It's also very exclusive so you have to get invited by another member, like myself." Aria said proudly, seeming only slightly smug that she had gotten into such a place before her more influential cousin... although dropping Carlton Drake's name may or may not have helped her get in, herself.

Aria produced a fancy blue and purple card from her purse. "You can use this to access the website and take a look around. A lot of celebrities go there to have some privacy while they unwind."  
  
**"I want to check out this website, Drake."** Riot said a little too fast and eagerly for their own liking.

“Alright.” Drake said both to Riot and Aria. “I’ll be sure to check it out as soon as I have a free day. Maybe tomorrow or Saturday.” He pocketed the card and sat back in his chair.

"Sounds good. We should grab lunch sometime and make a day of it." Aria suggested and Riot just groaned, no longer interested in small talk; they were bored and restless and really wanted to check out that website without making it too obvious they were.

“It’s been nice talking to you, Aria., but I have to go and check on the rocket.” He stood and pushed his chair in. “I’ll see you later.”

"See you later, Carl'sin." Aria bid Drake goodbye before turning back to face her computer monitor

Suddenly Riot could not wait for the work day to end, their overall mood radiating impatience

“What’s got you so upset?” Drake said as soon as he’d closed the door leading to her office. Staring to walk down the stairs and scratching at his temple.

"Why would you think I am upset?" Riot said, although they could hardly hide the annoyed tone in their voice.

“One: I Can feel it, Two: Your voice tells me a lot. You may not realize it but we’ve spent enough time together that I can tell when you’re feeling things. Definitely not as well as you feel my emotions, but I can still feel them.”

 **"Is that so?"** Riot chuffed, wanting to sound condescending,  but they sounded more nervous, like they were trying to cover for themselves.

 **"Fine. I just want work to be over with. That is all."** That was partially true and they probably should have let out the ' _That is all’_ , but it had just slipped out.

“You and me both.” Drake sighed. “Although I am the boss, so I can leave and go home right now and not have to worry about a damn thing.” He narrowed his eyes in thought. “Might just do that actually.”

 **"Let's do that, then--"** Again, Riot hated how eager they sounded, so they quickly backpaddled **"The technicians seem to have everything under control, so what is the point of our being here? Let us retire for the day and return tomorrow in a fresher state of mind."**

“Resting sounds nice.” Drake agreed before he stepped out of the building. He walked past a technician and told them that he’d be leaving for the day and for the rest of them to continue working.

As soon as they arrived back at Drake's apartment, Riot was already pulling the blue and purple passcode card out of the man's pocket. "I want to check out that website... for research purposes." They claimed, and again, they were telling the truth, but not all of it

“Fine by me. I’m going to make some food. Not sure what yet.” He took his shoes off and stretched, hearing his back pop and his joints relax. “Do you want anything?”

 **"Hot chocolate and blueberry bagel with cream cheese... please."** Riot said, this time remembering to add a please at the end or else they knew they would be making it themselves otherwise.

Riot got on Drake's tablet and typed in the passcode and was soon taking a virtual tour of the spa... it did look quite lovely~  
  
“Alright.” Drake said and pulled the bagels out of the pantry, pulling a hot chocolate keurig cup from the drawer and sticking it into the machine. Grabbing a mug before he slipped the bagel out of the package. “Toasted bagel or no?” He asked the symbiote as he pressed the brew button.

 **"Toasted. Tastes like shit otherwise."** Riot muttered, still quite entranced by the virtual tour they were taking on the website.

 **"They have natural hot springs."** Riot noted, also taking an interest in the mineral baths and cold pools.

“I think it tastes fine.” Drake grumbled and put the bagel into the toaster. “It’ll be ready soon.”

 **"Your tastes are shit, then."** Riot  taunted, smirking teasingly while still not taking their eyes off the tablet.

“Whatever you say.” The man replied and rested against the island as he thought about what to make himself.

 **"They're offering outdoor yoga. Is your twink-ass still into that?"** Riot asked, having finished up the virtual tour and was now scrolling through the available services.

“I suppose so.” Drake glanced at Riot. “Wouldn’t hurt to try.”

 **"Our next break, we should go there. I can sign you up right now."** After all, Riot knew Drake's credit card number, among other bits of important, personal information~

“Do it. It’ll be nice to stop working for a while.” The man tells the symbiote. “You might like it too. It’ll be good for the both of us.

 **"Well, we'll see when we go."** Riot said, entering all the information and booking the date for them to go... Riot also saw that they have makeup consultations and with a sly grin, they clicked on it. If Drake asked, they would just say it was part of the full-package-experience and that they thought it was required.

Required for them, at least~

“Sounds good.” Drake said as he waited for the bagel to pop up in the toaster. “You want cream cheese or something else?”

 **"Cream cheese. The chocolate flavour stuff."** Obviously.

Riot's mood had improved considerably since Drake had agreed to go on this spa trip. Aria would be meeting them at the resort to make sure they got around okay.  


~~~~

  
"Looks like you'll be starting off with yoga first out in the zen garden. I'll show you where it is. We won't be meeting again until lunch -- you'll love it, though! Only the freshest sushi~" Aria said, looking quite excited herself.   
  
**Hope they have unagi.** Riot said to Drake.

“Me too.” Drake responds quietly before turning to his cousin. “Thank you for this Aria, really. This will be great for me, working all the time takes its toll on your body.”

After making sure Drake had everything he needed, Aria went off to her own appointments.

 **"Let's get your keys for your locker and get changed for the class."** Riot said, then smirked. **"Or you could totally go naked and I could turn into your clothes. Not like you would be able to tell the difference with those skin-tight yoga pants."**

“Are you offering to turn into pants for me?” Drake asked, shocked. “What has this spa done to you?”

 **"Oh Please."** Riot scoffed. **"I'd be far more tasteful and durable than anything you could wear."**

“Are you actually sure you want to do this?” Drake said as he went to go get his key. “I know you’re suggesting but do you actually _want_ to?”

 **"Would give me something to do while you wiggle around on your yoga mat."** Riot replied, doing their best to mask the eagerness in their tone. **"Regardless, you are going to sweat a lot while doing this, yes? Exercise releases endorphins and other good chemicals that all will be sweated out. Will make it easier for me to absorb them if I am directly on your skin."**

“Hm, guess that makes sense.” Drake grabbed his key and unlocked his locker, changing into his tank top and leaving his jeans in his locker. “You can, become my pants now. I guess.”

 **"Just the pants? Lame."** Riot said as they were already forming some nice-fitting and stylish red and grey yoga pants. **"Even made myself into an athletic supporter so your junk won't be flopping around. You're welcome."**

Riot was having a hard time not smirking as while they did indeed make themselves into a functional athletic supporter, it was more akin to lingerie in appearance.  
  
Not that Drake would ever know - this was just for Riot's own enjoyment~

“You’re so brash.” Drake felt his cheeks redden. “Why do you just _say_ stuff like that.” He put his trainers on, and shifted. “This is weird.” He touched the “pants” covering his leg. “This is really weird.”

Riot wasn't going to justify their choice of language to Drake and instead focused on the pants **"Nice, huh? Very breathable. Feels like you're wearing nothing at all, right? I can adjust my permeance level while still maintaining full coverage."** They claimed and indeed, to Drake it would probably feel like he was only wearing a shirt and nothing else in spite of the fact the pants went all the way down to his ankles.

“This is going to be so weird. I feel like I’m not wearing pants, but I am.” The man ran his finger down his leg again. “I’m never going to get used to this.”

 **"I mean, I can always make it thicker, if you're going to be like that. I just thought it would feel nice. You humans wear far too many clothes. Makes it hard for a symbiote to get anywhere."** Well, not really, but skin on skin contact with nothing in-between always felt the best. Riot remembered back in the day, certain planets treated the Kyntar like _gods_ and the people of those planets would willingly _bare_ themselves before Riot.

Riot's mouth nearly watered at the memory as they imagined Drake being that eager for them.

“I mean it’s fine as it is, I’ll just be freaking out the whole time because my brain will be thinking that I’m not wearing pants because I can’t feel anything. You don’t have to make it thicker if you don’t want to.” He touched at his legs some more before snapping out of his awe and opening the door to the yoga room. “Are there instructors? There’s nobody here yet.”

 **"We must be a bit early. Why not do your warm up stretches."** Riot suggested, glad Drake hadn't made them thicken the pants because honest Riot preferred this; a human body could feel a bit stuffy with so many layers.

“This room is big.” Drake noted as he looked around. “I mean not as big as the ones in my place, but big for what I’d guess yoga studios looked like.” He grabbed a yoga mat- he grabbed a black one, obviously- and rolled it out, bothered slightly that the ends curled up a bit. He sat down and started doing leg stretches. “How many guys do you think will be here? I’m guessing not many, most males don’t realize that instead of going to the gym they could just do yoga.”

 **"That and this is a very elite establishment. Only the 1% would be attending."** Riot said as Drake stretched, the symbiote enjoying the ambience of the zen garden-esque studio.

Wasn't long before a few women and even a couple of men joined them. The instructor was a well-built blonde man that looked like he would be more well suited for the gym.  
  
"As always, looks like we have a few new faces today. We're a bit behind schedule today so we're going to get right into introductory warm up, but feel free to linger and mingle after class." The instructor said before getting the glass started.   
  
After a bit, the instructor came beside Drake and said. "You posture is a bit off. Mind if I move you?" He moved his hands to hover over Drake's body but made no attempt to touch him just yet.   
  
Meanwhile Riot was internally growling, wanting to tell the instructor to piss off and not even think about putting a hand on what belonged to them.

“Sure?” Drake was slightly embarrassed that the instructor singled him out of all people but he could live. He’d wanted to do yoga after all.

The instructor placed a hand on Drake's lower back as well as his calf to adjust his posture.

"Whoa. That's some pretty sheer material. Couldn't even tell by looking at it, though." The instructor said as he felt symbiote-made clothing in a way that was mostly innocent curiosity but it still had Riot bristling. They were glad when the instructor let go.  
  
"Okay, much better, Mr. Drake. Keep at it" And then the man was off to help another class member.

“I’m surprised you didn’t bite his hand off.” Drake smirked slyly. “I could feel your irritation. It was quite amusing.”

Riot grunted, using  themselves to give Drake a slight wedgie, letting the man know that they did not appreciate his teasing of them.   **"Well, he's just lucky we didn't. Didn't like him touching us."** Most they did not like the instructor touching Drake.

“Don’t- give me a wedgie you jerk. It’s not my fault he wanted to correct _me_ out of all people.” He dipped his head to glare at his legs. “At least he didn’t fondle me.”

 **"You like it when I fondle you."** Riot teased, pulling the tight _fabric_ back so it slapped against Drake's ass with an audible pop. A few people looked up but could not locate the source of the sound (also they were use to people making strange sounds during yoga) so Drake mostly went ignored.

“ _Riot_.” Drake hissed. “Why do you constantly torture me? Why has the universe forsaken me? Is it because I’m not religious? Or is it because I look like a twink, the universe has something against twinks doesn’t it?” He rubbed at the spot that Riot stung him and grimaced. “Why do you do this to me.” He groaned miserably.

"Everything okay back there? Need to take a break?" The instructor asked Drake, assuming the man was just sore as he was not use to yoga.

 **"I could totally take control of your body while I eat you out and no one would ever know."** Riot teased some more because Drake just made it too easy.

Drake went red and started breathing heavily at Riots words. “No I’m good!” He called back to the instructor, then he turned to glare back at his pants. “I hate you, why are you like this? You can’t just _say_ you’re going to do that out in public.”

Riot just internally rolled their eyes but did not act on their words and instead stayed mostly quiet for the rest of the class.

"Alright everyone, see you next time. Please shower off if you're going to the hot springs next." The instructor said and Riot grinned, eager to try out the different pools.

“How did I get stuck with you out of all the symbiotes?” Drake asked Riot as he got back to his locker. He slowly took of his sweaty tank top and ran a hand through his hair. “I bet you the other one would have been nicer to me.”

 **"Venom is a sentimental idiot than ran off to elope with a human. In Earth terms, I bet they had a wedding in Las Vegas and are now living in a small trailer with their seven kids... well, probably not** **_that_ ** **many, but give them time... but are you certain you would want** **_that_ ** **? Because that would be what you got if you chose Venom over me."** Riot taunted, feeling that they were superior to Venom in every way, so it didn't matter that the other _symbiote_ was _nicer_ because Riot was stronger.

“I don’t want kids right _now_ , but maybe one or possibly two in the future...” Drake narrowed his eyes. “Venom wouldn’t have been a good match, he and Eddie work too well together, I’d never be able to bond with him right.” He walked over to the showers and turned it on, wincing at the freezing cold water that came out at first, keeping his hand under the water to feel it warm up. “I do think you were the best match for me if I’m being honest. You’re just brash and rude, but I’m the same so I can’t really complain.”

 **"Wow, thanks"** Riot said sarcastically, although there was a bit of warmth unintentionally projected through their shared bond at Drake's genuine compliment to them.

However, they blinked when they realized something **"You want kids? With** **_whom_ ** **?"**

“Whatever future partner I may have.” The man responded. “It won’t be for a while though, we still have to build that rocket and see if we can go back to your home planet.” He deemed the water warm enough and pulled the curtain closed stepping under the spray and relaxing when the water hit his shoulders.

 **"I see... and where will I be in this future where your partner is?"** Riot asked, suddenly sounding quite bitter. Of course this wasn't going to be forever, they even told _themselves_ that Drake wasn't going to be a permanent partner, but... why did it hurt them that Drake hadn't even considered them?

“You’ll be there.” Drake tells them. “You’re a great judge of character, and I don’t see a point in letting you leave. Not trying to toot my own horn or anything, but I’m the best person you could have found, we both want the same things, and we both have similar ways of getting what we want. We’d turn out to be good friends if you weren’t so mean to me y’know.” Drake ran his hands down his legs where Riot was still acting like pants. “If I don’t find a person, then I’d be okay with it.”

 **"Tch, whatever you say."** Riot replied sarcastically, although there was a bit more mirth in their tone. They honestly didn't know why they were acting as they were, it's not like they _wanted_ Drake to be with them; Riot wasn't a sentimental fool like Venom, looking to love and to be loved. After all, Riot in the first place had wanted Drake to get laid so they could feed off his hormones.

So, what had changed so drastically in that short time that now Riot wanted Drake all to themselves?  
  
The symbiote team leader would think about it later, but for now, they were eager to get in the hot spring.   
  
**"Hn, seems like clothes are optional here."** Riot said, reading the sign but also seeing one or two people wandering around in the buff or with a towel.   
  
**"I'll be** **_nice_ ** **and let you decide if you want me to still keep you covered or not."**

“Umm...” Drake took a look around and saw that most people were wearing something, whether it be a pair of swim trunks or a speedo- Drake _hated_ speedos they were such bad fashion, hideous things they were- but some people took the option of not wearing anything at all. “Stay. I’d rather not walk around nude in front of a bunch of strangers.”

 **"Very well."** Riot said as they surveyed their surrounding. **"Let's try out that mineral bath first. Will be good for both of us."**

“Okay.” Drake let Riot take them to where the symbiote wanted to go and he looked around the room, seeing all the other- baths he guessed, and taking in what it was like to be at a hot spring. “I’ve never been to one of these before.” He said, whether it was to himself or Riot he wasn’t sure.

 **"Used to take chemical baths all the time. Space debris is an untapped resources of useful minerals. What you humans would call** **_acid pools_ ** **was a nice, relaxing soak for me."** Riot explained, sniffing the water when they got close. **"This isn't so bad. A bit weak, but better than nothing. Can still get a nice vitamin boost out of it."**

“Acid would kill me.” Drake told the symbiote. “A lot of the stuff you’re used to, would kill me.” He stepped slowly into the water and sighed at how nice it felt against his slightly aching legs. Those leg stretches were kind of hard on him, he want used to bending like that.

 **"Not you. Not anymore - now that I am here."** Riot said, moving themselves through Drake's body and helping to work out any tension the man may have caused from stretching as he did.

“That’s true.” The man sighed and rested his head against the wall of the bath. “This has actually been really nice.”

 **"We aren't even finished yet. After this, food. I will be borrowing your mouth since I cannot come out and eat in front of everyone. "** Riot said, trying to imagine all the delicacies that would be awaiting them after their bath.

“You saying that sounds so strange.” Drake told him. “ _‘Borrowing my mouth’_ , sounds dirty.”

 **"For someone who is so opposed to sex, you sure do think about it a lot."** Riot said with a knowing smirk.

“I’m not opposed to it, I just don’t like talking about it.” Drake corrected. “It’s not my fault everything you say is dirty,”

 **"So it's okay if I do dirty things to you while we're alone so long as I don't talk about it?"** Riot's grin was practically audible if not visible from space.

“I mean...that wouldn’t be breaking the non-existent rule, but you would probably still do it even if I said you couldn’t.” Drake probably wouldn’t want Riot to _not_ do it anyway.

Riot scoffed **"Even I understand consent... not that I care, regardless. I'd just rather have you** **_begging_ ** **for me."**

Drakes face went red and he hid it behind his hands. “Why do you say things like that?”

 **"Because you bless me with such amusing reactions, Drake."** Riot answered teasingly and at the same time truthfully. **"Maybe I'd stop if you stopped reacting...** **_maybe_ ** **. No promises."** It was easy for the symbiote to find new ways to get under their host's skin when they were _literally_ under his skin.

“You wouldn’t stop.” The man huffed and pouted like a child. “Your whole existence is so that you can torture me.” He pulled his legs up to his chest and sat there silently, pondering over the next courses of action to take for building the rocket and being able to get to Riots homeplanet- could he even call it a planet?- and bring more symbiotes here to Earth.

 **"Will still take more time, but soon. Soon Klyntar and Earth will make contact. We will save Earth. Together."** Riot assured their host as they knew what he was thinking.

Little did Drake know was that Riot's intentions weren't as benevolent as they seemed.  
  
Earth would indeed be saved, in the end, but humans would either become hosts or food while the symbiotes went on to conquer even more planets but for now-

There was sushi to be eaten~  
  
**"Get that one! Looks fresh!"** Riot mentally nudged Drake when they were standing in front of the buffet.   
  
Aria chuffed "That's a'lotta fish -- I thought you hated the Japanese for overfishing"   
  
The clearly Asian server glared at them and Aria just rolled her eyes and said "Why are you getting offended, Jae Hwa? We both know you are Korean."   
  
**"Oh snap"** Riot couldn't help but add, even if it was only Drake that could hear the symbiote applauding his cousin's sass.

Drake snorts before pointing at the one Riot had told him to get. “That one.” He told the server before turning to his cousin with a look of indifference. “I’ll be at a table or bench somewhere. You’ll have to find me, I have work to do.”

 **"Work? Thought we came here to relax."** Riot said and in spite of not hearing them, Aria seemed to mirror their sentiment... in her own way.

"All work and no play makes Carlton a dull boy" Aria said, repeating herself in a monotone voice until her cousin was out of earshot, not at all caring as the staff gave her even more odd looks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We hope you all enjoyed this chapter and we’ll see you in the next one.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You’re all going to hate us for this chapter. Also the chapter where we said Aria was going to be important is this one. We won’t say anygning more, but have fun.

**"Are you sure you two are related? She seems more like my cousin than yours."** Riot pointed out and when they were sure no one was looking, the used a tendril to snag a piece of sushi off of Drake's plate and pull it into themselves, devouring it instantly  **"Delicious~"**

“I’m sure she’s my cousin. For one she’s not a big space alien bent on taking over a whole planet. For another reason, she looks more like me than she looks like you, so I’m fairly certain she’s not your cousin.” Drake said picking up a piece of sushi with his chopsticks and waving it around as he talked. “If she  _ was _ your cousin, then my whole life has been a lie.”

**"You sure are a wordy bastard."** Riot grumbled and once again snapped up another piece of sushi.  **"Want to try the dessert buffet after this."**

Drake hummed and stuffed the sushi into his mouth. After he’d swallowed he glanced over at the buffet Riot was talking about. “Do you think they have coconut pie?”

**"Ugh, coconut. Gross."** That was all Riot had to say about that. They just did not like coconut.

“Coconut is good.” Drake said defensively. “I don’t like brains yet I still allow you to eat them.”

**"Brains are better for you. More nutrition. Coconuts are just glorified, wannabe superfoods."** They had a bad experience with a nanaimo bar, okay? It had been so delicious, why did it have to be ruined with gross coconut?

“That's cannibalism and it’s highly frowned upon in human culture.” Drake shuddered. “I only beat the torture because if I don’t let you eat others brains you’ll start snacking on mine, and I need this thing thank you very much.”

**“Whatever. Eat your gross pie. I see they have blueberry tarts. Clearly superior.”**

Aria had gotten her food and came to sit down with her cousin. "You look like you're having way too much fun over here" She teased sarcastically as he munched on some chicken salad.

“You don’t know the know the half of it.” Drake sighed. “What have you done today?”

"Well, Zumba kicked my ass. It's what I get for sitting at a desk all day, only to go home and sit of my ass some more while I watch desperate housewives." Aria said, uncapping her water bottle to take a drink. "What about you? How was yoga?"

**"Tell her than you got felt up by the yoga instructor."** Riot chimed in, grinning.

_ I'm not telling her that. _ Drake thought to the symbiote. “It was fun. The instructor had to fix my stance for only one of the positions so I don’t think I was too bad.” He scowled when he remembered Riot practically spanked him. “I’d probably do it again.”

**"You little tramp. Want to do it again because you liked him touching you."** Riot teased as they always did.

"Yeah, I took a few classes with him. He's great, but yoga is just a little too slow paced for me." Aria said, not realizing the internal battle her cousin was having with an extraterrestrial being.

_ Riot, I swear. _

“It was good for me since I work all the time.” Drake said and took another bit of his sushi. “It’s not as bad as I thought it would be. I do hurt a little after stretching so much, but I thought it would be a lot worse.”

Riot, still acting as Drake's pants, would start massaging their host's sore legs with their body - said body also heating up as well.

"You're getting a massage after lunch, right? That should help." Aria said, completely unaware that Drake was currently getting one under the table.

“I guess it would.” The man sighed and relaxed into his chair. “What kind of desserts do they have here?” He asked his cousin as he stared at the dessert bar, shoving another bite of sushi into his mouth. “Anything good?”

"Ugh, don't get me started on the dessert. I need to stay away from them." Aria groaned, taking out her frustration on her diet out on her salad leaves as she stabbed them. "... I do recommend the chocolate and mixed berry cheesecake, though" It was her favourite.

" **Want that, Drake. We should get that. Chocolate, cheese, and blueberries. Lots of phenethylamine."** Riot insisted, but even if that wasn't the case, they just loved the taste of all those things. And combined? Forget about it~

“I’ll get that then, and coconut pie.” He smiled smugly and stretched out his long legs under the table. If Riot could get something he wanted then Drake could too.

**"Uuuuuugh, fiiiiiiiine."** Riot groaned dramatically, still rubbing Drake's legs and thighs; as much as they wanted to rub  _ other _ places in Drake's yoga pants area, considering what a prude their host was, it wasn't worth the headache.

Besides,

Riot would get their entertainment soon enough as Drake was scheduled for a massage, manicure, and pedicure.   
  
The Masseuse said it was okay if Drake fell asleep during the massage - that they would wake him up when it was time for his next appointment,  but Riot had other plans. When their host fell asleep, they took control and walked Drake's pretty, little body over to the mani pedi chair. They lady there asked Drake what he wanted and Riot answered  **"We were thinking French tips with a clear coat. Also would like to see your makeup pallets."**

This would be fun~

_ Riot what the hell are you doing? _ Drake asked the symbiote, panicked.  _ What the fuck? _

Riot sighed and rolled Drake's eyes  **"Was going to be a surprise. You take such good care of us - thought you would like to look nice."** They hadn't expected their host to wake up so soon as they had been suppressing his consciousness, but Drake was pretty strong willed, they'd give him that.

_ This isn’t what- _ He stopped. It  _ would _ be nice to be pampered for once.  _ I- fine. I'm going back to sleep. _

**"Goodnight."** Riot teased, not caring about the strange looks he got from the staff. 

The girl working their brought Riot the colour pallet selection for makeup and the symbiote in human skin picked the ones they thought best would accentuate Drake's natural beauty.    
  
**"You can wake up now, we're done."** Riot told Drake just as one of the women brought them a hand mirror to get a better look as the makeup job.  **"So? What do you think?"**

Drake opened one of his eyes and mentally shrieked.  _ What did you do? _ His eyes roved over his own face and took in the very not-normal makeup.  _ I look like a teenage girl. _

**"You already looked like a teenage girl without makeup! I made it better! You're a hot teenage girl."** Riot said, sounding insulted as they gave Drake back control.  **"You're no fun..."**

_ I did not already look like a teenage girl. _ Drake huffed. “Umm- Thanks. How much for everything?” The man asked the staff. He was going to end up scrubbing all of this makeup off of his face later.

Riot was sulking now. They thought the makeup looked great and Drake just wanted to scrub it off. It wasn't like Riot could do this with their own face.

They muttered, wanting to hurt Drake like he hurt them.  **"** **_Aira_ ** **would have appreciated it. She's sounding like a better host all the time."** They didn't mean it, of course. At the end of the day, Carlton Drake was still their ideal host for so many reasons other than just the fact he was rich and powerful.

“Why don’t you just go bond with  _ her _ then?” Drake growled out. “You seem so interested in her, so why don’t you. She’s all you ever talk about.” He crosses his arms and stuck his nose in the air haughtily. “Since she’d be  _ so much better than me _ .”

**"She'd certainly be not as** **_boring_ ** **as you with your stupid bird videos and the way you get flustered if someone so much as mentions sex."** Riot growled right back, actually  _ liking _ those things about Drake, but at the moment, they wanted to use it against their host.

“Fine.” Drake said. “Do it then, see if I care,  _ All mighty Symbiote. _ ” Drake mocked. “I don’t want to see you come crawling back.”

**"Fine!"** They snarled as they swung Drake's arm around, catching one of the staff by her shoulders and beginning the process of moving out from Drake's body and into her. 

The young woman shook as Riot took her over, and once the process complete, the overtaken woman turned to fix Riot with a hard glare - her eyes flashing silver. She growled out what sounded like an insult in Korean, but since Riot knew for a fact that their former host did not know the language, they felt comfortable saying  **"You are a fool, Carlton Drake! I was going to give you the world! I -- I loved you... and I am disgusted with myself for letting it get that far..."** and with that, Riot turned on their heel and stormed out of the room.   
  
However, Riot failed to account for the staff member that did speak Korean and she asked. "Wait, Jiji is in love with you? What's going on? Doesn't she have a boyfriend?"

“I-” Drake stumbled. “I don’t know anymore.” He collapsed back into the chair and pulled his legs up to his chest, burying his face into his knees. “The world doesn’t make sense...” He felt a few tears gather in his eyes and he didn’t care if they spilled over. He’s the one that told Riot to go, but he wasn’t expecting it to  _ hurt _ so much.

The staff tried to comfort the distraught CEO and minutes later, it would be Aira storming into the room, the woman looking like she was just barely stopping herself from exploding with anger. "Carlton. We need to talk.  _ Now _ ."

**"Don't want to talk to him."** Riot said over their newly formed bond with Aria. It was weak at best, but it would have to do. At least she felt a little bit like Drake, since they were related, but still, pride was the only thing that kept them from  _ crawling _ back to their original host.   


"I don't care what you want! You certainly didn't care when you hijacked my body! I need to know what the fuck is going on before I have a goddamn aneurysm!" Aria screamed and stomped her foot.

“I don’t wanna talk.” Drake told his cousin and pulled his legs closer to his chest. “You can keep him. I don’t want him anymore.” The man's voice was twisted with pain. “He likes you more than me anyway.”

One of the staff went to touch Aira's shoulder and was going to ask her to leave as this was a private session. Aira shot them a glare, her eyes flashing silver as her voice dropped several octaves.  **"Get out."**

The remaining staff fled the room, Aria's full attention now on her cousin.  She snapped at him "I don't even know who  _ he _ is! One minute I'm not  _ not _ cheating on my diet and the next minute one of the staff members grabs me and puts a demon in me!"   
  
**"Not a demon, Aria. Alien. Klyntar. We have been over this. Your cousin told me I should go to you so I did."** Riot tells Aria, only to flinch as the woman screeched   
  
"You told this  _ thing _ to go inside me?! What the hell, Carlton!!"

“He wanted to.” Drake said. “You’re all he would talk about and I was getting sick of it. So I told him to leave and not come back.” A couple tears dropped from his nose and onto the fabric of his pants. “I don’t want to talk Aria. It hurts too much.”

Aria was quiet for a moment, but then something inside her head seemed to click and she gasped "Oh my God... is this your boyfriend that you said you didn't have??"

Riot chose not to dignify that with a response, suddenly despising Aria for her astuteness.   
  
"Oh. My.  _ God _ .  He totally is!"   
  
**"HE TOTALLY IS NOT!"** Riot suddenly emerged, snarling with teeth barred as he stared down Aria.   
  
Aria was startled for a moment, flinching back slightly... then smirked. "Aw, well aren't you cute. You said your name is Riot, right? Nice to finally meet the guy that's been making my cousin actually feel stuff for once in his life."   
  
Riot just grumbled and shrunk back, wishing they could retreat back to Drake, but they didn't want to admit that they had been wrong.

“Feel pain that’s for sure.” He tried laughing but it just ended up turning into sobs. “He’s not anything to me now. I don’t want him back.” He said, his voice cracking in the middle of his sentence. He was angry at himself for getting so upset about the symbiote leaving even though  _ he’s _ the one that told Riot to go.

Riot turned away. Ashamed. They didn't want to see Drake cry because even if they weren't connected, it still hurt them too... but why?

Aria sighed, going to grab some tissues off of the counter and offering them to her cousin. "Come on. Let's at least get out of here and get this all sorted out... I mean, before the staff calls the police." She said, kind of wondering why her cousin was wearing makeup (and trying not to laugh because it running) but that wasn't important at the moment.

“I don’t want to.” The man shook his head. “I’m not going anywhere with  _ him _ .” He tried to put as much venom into his words as he could but he was too hurt to do anything but cry. “Life has no meaning.”

"It only feels that way because you've never felt that strongly for anyone. I  _ know _ you, Carlton. You've never been with anyone more than a couple months. You may not realize it, but you love him, don't you?" Aria asked, already seeming to know the answer.

Riot only chuffed bitterly.  **"Drake does not love us. Would have known otherwise. Can read his thoughts."**

Aria rolled her eyes and said to Riot. "I said he didn't know it himself. How are you supposed to know if he doesn't? Do you even know what love is? I've only known you for ten minutes, but I get the feeling you're just as clueless as Carlton is."   
  
Riot opened their mouth to argue but really had no idea what to say. They merely grumbled  **"Does not matter. He does not want us back, so it doesn't matter how we feel."**

"Oh, so you  _ do _ have feelings for him--"   
  
**"WOMAN, I SWEAR I WILL EAT YOUR EYES AND MAKE YOU WATCH DESPERATE HOUSEWIVES FROM MY COLON! NOT THAT YOU'D SEE THE DIFFERENCE! THAT SHOW IS ALREADY** **_SHIT_ ** **!"**

“I-“ Drake hiccuped. “I think I  _ could _ have loved him, but not now. Not after he’s ripped out my heart and stomped it into the ground.” He turned his face away from his cousin. “I thought we were good. Thought that we were finally getting along, but then he leaves and takes my happiness with him and makes me hurt even more.” He sniffled into his arm. “And to think I  _ actually _ trusted him.”

Riot snarled and was suddenly putting their face in Drake's  **"Where the hell is this coming from! You say you could loved me? You have done nothing but shut me out since day one! I fucked you** **_once_ ** **and you have a nervous breakdown! I give you space to come around to us and you tell me to go to your cousin! You stupid, selfish, insecure, little man! You have no idea what you have done to us! You are lucky I don't actually rip out your heart and eat it in front of you!"** They ranted, not realizing that their own eyes were leaking copious amounts of fluid, just thinking it was from all the spit flying.

“I really honestly think I did.” He reaches out and touched Riots face tenderly. “You were the only one that ever made me feel alive, made me feel  _ good _ . I don’t remember that time in the shower very well but I bet it was nice. I only hope that you’re happier with Aria than you were with me.” Drake sobbed. “You deserve better than a selfish man like me. I’m sorry that I couldn’t be what you wanted.” He let his hand drop and buried his face back into his knees. “Have a good life Riot, live better than you could with me. At least you actually  _ like _ Aria.”

**"I like** **_you_ ** **, Carlton! You!** **_Us_ ** **! Together!"** Riot insisted, trying to sound strong but it sounded more like they were pleading as they nosed their face under Drake's chin, trying to get him to come out and look at them.  **"I never wanted Aria! Don't know why I ever said that! I'm sorry so please -- stop saying these things! Don't send us away!"**

“Riot  _ please _ .” He was trying so  _ hard _ to let the symbiote be happy. He  _ wanted _ the symbiote to find someone better suited for them than himself. He didn’t want Riot to suffer. “I want you to be happy, I don’t want you to suffer,  _ please _ .”

**"I WILL SUFFER WITHOUT YOU DRAKE! PLEASE TAKE ME BACK!"** Riot was openly sobbing now, not being able to help themselves and not caring how pathetic they sounded. They felt themselves  _ dying _ without Drake. They needed him and they knew this now.

“I-“ He choked on a sob. “I don’t know if I can. It hurts  _ so much _ .” He turned to look into Riots eyes. “Why does it hurt so bad Riot? Why does everything I do end up hurting me? I  _ miss _ you so much it’s killing me.” He reached out again and let his hand rest against the Symbiotes face. “I miss you  _ so so much _ . You’re right here yet I feel like you’re so far, it  _ hurts _ .”

**"Let us come back... please... promise it will be better this time --** **_I_ ** **will be better this time."** Riot assured Drake as they leaned into his touch - their skin sticking to his but they dared not sink back into the comfortable and familiar warmth of their one, true host until they knew for certain Drake wanted them back too.

**"Please, baby..."**

“ _ Daddy _ .” He whispered and let his forehead touch Riots face. “I’m scared. I’m scared Daddy, I want to be held. I’m so  _ sad _ . I’m sorry I’m not good enough for Daddy, I’ll be better for you too, promise.” His lips trembled. “Please come back to Baby. I promise I’ll be good, I really do.”

That was all the incentive Riot needed and without so much as a farewell, they easily slipped from Aira as if she was nothing.

Aria didn't take it personally - she was just glad to have her body back.   
  
She decided to leave the two alone for now, heading out the door to go stand watch until they were finished getting reacquainted.   
  
**"You're such a good boy, Carlton. I didn't mean to hurt you. You didn't deserve that."** Riot cooed to Drake as he wrapped protectively around him, sighing in relief because the other's body just felt so  _ right _ .

“Daddy I’m  _ sorry _ .” Drake cried loudly. “I hurt you and me.” He reached out for something to grab. “I’ll never do it again I promise!” He was going to end up choking on his own tears soon.

**"Shh, shh, hush now, my love. It's okay now. Daddy's here and we are together. That is all that matters."** Riot spoke surprisingly softly as they held Drake in their arms, eclipsing his entire body with their own mass.

“I love you Daddy. Love you so much. Love you love you.” He had pretty much cried all the tears he could, but that didn’t stop more from falling. “I’ll never do it again. Never never  _ never _ .” His breath hitched on an inhale and he buried his face into Riots mass. “Missed you so much Daddy. Don’t ever leave again, I was so  _ sad _ . Felt like my heart was ripped out and eaten then spit back out and stomped on. Hurt so  _ bad _ .”

**"I know, I know. Felt the same way. Aria felt so wrong. Couldn't stay with her, even if we wanted to --  you're too perfect."** Riot assured their host now turned lover.

Venom would never let Riot live this down if they ever found out…

“I’m so sorry Daddy.” Drake whined and wiped at his face, despairing in the smudged make up and tears coating his now ruined sleeve. “I ruined the makeup you wanted for me.” He cried. “Daddy I’m so  _ sorry _ .”

**"It's fine. You look more beautiful without it."** Riot said and to prove their point, they started licking Drake's face clean.

They growled lowly and turned their head to the door when they heard commotion outside. Apparently one of the staff had called the manager and now he wanted to know why people were saying the spa was being attacked by demons.   


Aria, being the smart woman she was, played stupid. Riot could here her stall as she said.   _ "I don't know what's wrong. Maybe he ate some bad sushi?" _

Riot huffed and looked to see this room had a skylight.  **"Hold on, baby."** They said as they jumped up and clung to the edge of the glass ceiling. They bent the handle to window (probably breaking it in the process) and climbed out onto the room with no one the wiser.   
  
They would probably owe Aria a huge apology for ditching her like they were, but at the moment, all they cared about was getting their baby back home and safe.

“Where we goin’ Daddy?” Drake slurred. All the crying he did made him tired and he was rubbing at his puffy eyes, breath hitching before evening out into deep breaths. “We go’n’ home?”

**"Yes. Go home and rest."** Riot said, hopping from rooftop to rooftop all while Drake was tucked safely away in their body.  **"Everything is fine now, don't worry."**

Riot  _ was _ worried, though. Falling in love with one's host was a big nono in Klyntar society. Hosts were suppose to be disposable and while Riot may have thought that, that was not the case when it came to  _ their _ Drake. He was  _ theirs _ no being Klyntar or otherwise would tell them what they could or could not to with him.   
  
However, this would mean they would have to cancel their plans with the rockets if they and Drake were going to be able to continue living happily together.

“I like naps.” The man babbled. “My bed is big and comfy. Will Daddy lay with me?” The wave of hopefulness was strong. After a long tiring day all Drake wanted was to be held by his Daddy and sleep. It would be so nice to be wrapped in big strong arms and a nice fluffy blanket. He’d be so comfortable and happy. “I don’t like work. Don’t wan’ do the rockets anymore.” He yawned. “Tired.”

**"Of course, darling. We'll go home and nap. Will decide what to do with the rockets later, but we don't need to worry about that now."** Riot reassured Drake as they quickly approached the life foundation building. Riot knew by heart which route to take to best avoid the security cameras and it didn't take long before they were safely inside Drake's apartment.

Aria was blowing up Drake's phone with angry but concerned texts. Riot rolled their eyes and with a small tendril, they delicately pressed the touch pad and texted.  **_'This is Riot. Drake is safe. We are at the apartment. He needs to rest though so please direct any possible police activity away from us. Thank you.'_ **

Riot then added after a few moments  **_'P.S. I apologize for involving you in all of this. Will make it up to you.'_ ** and then they put the phone on silent mode   
  
**"Need anything before we take our nap, baby?"** Riot asked as they pushed Drake out of their body enough to cradle him in their arms.

“Don't’ think so...” He thought for a second, blinking sleepily. “Oh, clean my face. Even though Daddy liked the make up.” Drake yawned again and curled closer to Riots chest.

Riot rolled their eyes, wanting to remind Drake that they already had, but they supposed symbiote spit wasn't exactly as clean feeling as soap and water.

They wiped Drake's face clean with a warm, damp cloth. Riot was going to put Drake in his clothes and into his pyjamas, but realized the man had not even had a chance to change out of the spa robe before they left and was otherwise naked underneath.   
  
The robe looked comfortable enough, but Riot decided to take it off their host anyway as skin on skin contact just felt the best.   
  
Satisfied everything was taken care of, Riot tucked themselves and Drake into bed, stroking the young man's hair with a tendril.  **"Rest now. Daddy will still be here when you awaken."**

Drake hummed sleepily and nuzzled into his pillow. “G’night Daddy. I love you.” He let a small smile cross his face before he closed his eyes and pulled the blanket up higher.

**"... Love you too, baby."** Riot said and they tucked the blanket around their host.

When they were sure Drake was asleep, Riot grabbed the tablet to do some research; they were very much new to this whole relationship thing and needed some answers.   
  
They also looked up more about that subspace phenomenon Drake had told them about.

A couple hours later Drake stirred, burying his face into Riot side and scrunching up his face in a frown. He sighed, still asleep and his nose twitched.

Riot chuffed and used a small tendril to touch their host's twitchy nose; humans called this ‘ _ booping the snoot?' _ Cute~

Yes, Riot couldn't lie to themselves anymore. They liked cute things - like Drake. Even if the concept of gender really didn't exist amongst Klyntar, Riot's kind would still think it shameful that the once glorious team leader was indulging themselves in such shallow pursuits of pleasure.   
  
Clearly their kind had never tried chocolate cheesecake or had a good snuggle session with their host after a hot bath.   
  
Even if the Klyntar did do those things, they could never truly understand how perfect Riot felt when they were with Drake. In spite of how Riot had condemned Venom's choice to throw everything away to be with Eddie, the now ex-team leader was now planning on doing the exact, same thing.

Drake smiled in his sleep and threw an arm over Riots mass. Riot would have flushed if they could - feeling so loved and needed by their host was a nice feeling.

They would let Drake sleeping a little longer before gently coaxing him awake with nuzzles and licks.

Drake made a confused noise before turning his face into his pillow. He scratched at the side of his face and sighed.

**"Drake. Wake up, baby. Should eat something."** Riot said, sensing their host was hungry even if he did not yet realize it himself.

“Don’t want to get up.” Drake mumbled into his pillow. “I’m comfortable.” He reached out and grabbed one of Riots tendrils. “What time is it?”

**"Coming up nine in the AM. Considering we came home yesterday afternoon, at the very least, you should get yourself something to drink."** Riot said as they watched their host.

“Mm.” The man made an affirmative noise. “I want French toast and orange juice.” He turned to face Riot. “G’morning.”

**"Good morning to you too."** Riot chuffed, leaning in for an affectionate kiss. They grabbed Drake's phone and texted the cooking staff to bring up breakfast.

Drake smiled sleepily. “Eddie’s going to have a hay day if he ever hears about this. Venom too.” He ran a hand down the tendril he was previously holding. “I don’t care though, let them do what they want.”

**"Ugh. Please.  Feel like enough of a hypocrite already and they would never let us hear the end of it."** Riot said as they brought up a set of plans on the tablet.  **"Look at this. Was thinking of repurposing the rockets. Avoid Klyntar entirely. Instead mine precious resources from a nearby planetoid. Will help Earth. I know you're all about that."** The Klyntar often made nests near and on such places to entice other races to come to them. Riot knew for a fact that while their people were aware of this certain planetoid, they had yet to claim it for themselves as getting there proved too difficult. That was where the rockets came in handy~

“What kind of resources?” Drake snuggles back up to Riots side and placed his head on the symbiotes chest.

**"Minerals and elements. Things that helped turn your planet from a barren wasteland to something that could actively sustain life."** Riot explained as they clicked and expanded a window that held the 3D model of a certain bacterial culture.  **"This is what you want for Earth. With proper care, in a few, short years it could turn the Sahara desert into a fertile grassland. Get it and I will show you how to properly cultivate it."**

“Sounds cool.” He stared at the model for a bit longer before turning his face into Riots body. “Humans are killing this planet and we bitch and moan about it but we never do anything to stop it. The people that try are shut down or ridiculed against.”

**"Not much different with Klyntar. We starve in spite of having the resources to change that. Instead of making something for ourselves, we take from others. I see that now."** Riot said, knowing that if more of their people came to earth, it would more than likely lead to the extinction of nearly all life on earth; only the plants would be safe from the Klyntar's ravenous hunger for meat.

Speaking of food, Drake's phone would ping to let him know that breakfast had arrived and was waiting for him in the dining area.

“Doesn’t sound much different from humans.” Drake hummed. “We take everything and wonder why there’s not anything left. If humans weren’t such stupid beings the world would be a better place.”

**"Does not help that your reproduce so quickly. Regardless, this should help.  Can even help with your greenhouse gas problem."** Riot stated as the couple moved out into the dining room so they could eat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed the angst, see you in the next chapter.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back to another chapter everyone. We’re so glad so many of you are enjoying this! There’s more domestic scenes here as well as emotional Drake, when isn’t he emotional.
> 
> If you’re here because of the update and not because you’ve recently read through up to here, then go back to the end of chapter 1 and click that link at the very end if you’d like to join us at the Symbrock Discord Server. It’s a great place to make friends and also to just hang out and talk about the fandom. Everyone there is super nice and helpful and as long as you follow the rules you’re going to be perfectly fine.

“We should do it.” Drake said and picked up his glass of juice, chugging half of it before setting it back down on the table. “What are you eating?”

 **"Your ass."** Riot replied, completely serious. **"It's just hanging out there - like a ripe peach. So tempting~"** Okay, the last little bit might have been a little more teasing~

Drake looked down and noticed that yes, he was as naked as the day he was born and his ass was just out for the world to see. “Must have forgotten to put on pants... oh well.” The man shrugged. “There’s no one else here so it’s not a problem.”

 **"Huh... Usually that has you blushing like mad and admonishing me for being too sexually explicit... actually kind of disappointed."** Riot said as they mocked a pout.

“You like it.” Drake said. “After yesterday I thought it would be better to take all your sexual comments in stride. After all-“ he turned to poke the space between Riots eyes. “You love me for that.”

Now it was Riot's turn to flush - even if it wasn't physically visible on their skin.

They huffed, nipping at Drake's fingers. **"Brat."**

“You looooooove meeeeee.” Drake singsonged. “And I love you too.” He kisses where he previously poked and grabbed Riots face in his hands. “Are you hungry? I can make you something.”

 **_"Stoooooop."_ ** Riot groused, shrinking back and refusing to look at their host as the symbiote progressively got more and more flustered

It seemed Drake had finally found Riot's one, true weakness:  
  
Love and affection.

“I should probably put on some pants. It’s kind of chilly.” Drake said, running his thumb across Riots face. “You figure out what you want to eat, and not my ass, it’s not a balanced breakfast.”

 **"A bagel. Has a hole. Like your ass."** Riot replied and then with a mischievous grin, formed themselves into a dark-grey suit with red trimming for Drake to wear. **"Warm now?"**

“How amusing.” Drake chuckled. “Yes, I’m warm now. Thanks babe.” He dragged a finger up one of his arms and delighted in the smooth cool feeling against his finger tip. “We could totally just do this all the time and nobody would know.”

 **"Would be easier to protect you this way, too."** Riot added and while that was true, they really just liked that they were able to dress their host up in whatever they wanted.

**"Wouldn't even know I made lingerie underneath, either. Sexy."**

“Mhmm.” Drake hummed and turned to grab the bagels out of the pantry. “Toasted?”

 **"You're... you're not reacting anymore! What is going on? Are you sick or something?"** Riot sounded actually, genuinely concerned.

“No Riot. Just used to it I guess. It still makes me blush a little.” He rubbed his arm. “Hmm, forgot that my nails got done too. They’re nice, I like them. Probably not going to look so scary with them but I don’t care. That’s what I have you for.”

 **"They're a clear coat with a slight French tip. People won't even notice unless they are looking very closely."** Riot muttered, feeling slightly out of their element as they were so use to Drake freaking out at them,  having no reaction now just left Riot's own words hanging uncomfortably in the air.

In other words - Riot was now embarrassed about their own sexual advances toward Drake. How did that even happen?!

“I think they’re cute.” The man said simply and put Riots bagel into the toaster. “You can put your own toppings on it can’t you? Yes you can.” He walked over to the fridge and grabbed a bowl of grapes and popped one into his mouth. “I’m pretty sure you’ve seen me make food in this kitchen often enough, you should know how to do a few things right?” He looked down at his new suit. “Not bad, not bad at all.”

Riot just grumbled in acknowledgment as they tried to mentally sort themselves on this new playing field Drake had put them on.

Riot spent a good minute spreading  nutella on their bagel while they stared off into space. The symbiote had never been in a relationship before and only now without Drake's constant freaking out did they realize how they were supposed to do now.

Drake ate most of his French toast and a few more grapes before he wrapped his finger around one of Riots tendrils. “Hey Riot? You wouldn’t mind if I called you Babe would you? It just feels natural after we kind of started dating? Are we dating?”

 **"I suppose that would be acceptable, since it is a term of endearment and we are -- wait?! D-Dating!?"** That's right, Drake. You did not mishear. Riot actually stuttered.

However, they quickly brushed it off as needing to clear their throat as they continued to spread nutella their bagel like it was becoming a full time job. **"Dating! Yes! Of course! No big deal! Mhm-- oh, I'm starving!"** Riot slammed the bagel in their mouth to shut themselves up and with all the sticky spread they put on it? They'd be chewing for quite sometime -- like a dog eating peanut butter.

Drake raised an eyebrow but didn’t question it. He finished the rest of his French toast and propped his feet up on the chair opposite him so he’s could slouch in his chair and snack on grapes as he scrolled through some social media site on his phone. “Make sure you clean up after yourself babe. Don’t leave the dirty dishes out too long.” He poked at the thigh of his suit. “Try not to choke either.”

Riot wanted to retort but yeah, _maybe_ using all that spread wasn't such a good idea.

Certainly was tasty, though.  
  
Riot poured themselves a glass of chocolate milk, downing it before getting to work on cleaning up their dishes.

“How do you eat that stuff?” The man asked with a face of disgust. “Nutella is nasty. Then again it’s chocolate I guess and chocolate tastes good to you.” He shuddered. “You keep doing what you’re doing then, I guess.” He got up himself and stretched his arms above his head, groaning in satisfaction when his back popped. “When should we go back to that spa?”

 **"Oh... will we even be allowed back there after what happened? Not to mention your cousin..."** Riot said and visibly winced at Drake's phone. Aria was probably _pissed_ , and honestly, Riot did not blame her, all things considered.

“Probably not, but we can always find a different one.” He put his plate into the sink and nuzzles into Riots face. “Are you going to let me watch my nature documentaries or are you going to complain about them?” Drake scratches under Riots chin like someone would to a cat.

Again with the chin scratching. They hated it... but only because the loved it too much.

 **"Fine... but promise me you will do damage control with Aria first."** Riot grumbled because they refused to admit they were purring.

“Do I _have_ to?” Drake pouted. “I just want to be lazy.” He ran a hand over the smooth texture of the top of Riots head a few times. “I want a cat. Or a dog. Maybe both. It would be nice to have a pet around.”

 **"She might have been taken in by the police because of what we did. Don't you feel the slightest bit guilty, making her cover for us?"** Riot reminded Drake, slightly annoyed that he was changing the subject. **"Shouldn't have a pet when you can't even be bothered to check up on your own family."**

Drake sighed. “You’re right. I hope she didn’t get sent to jail. She’d be mad at me forever.” He ran a hand over Riots head again. “Why don’t we go check? If it’s really bad, bail money won’t be a problem.”

 **"Check the phone first. See what she said after I messaged her yesterday."** Riot said as they nodded to Drake's phone - which was still left on silent.

Apparently nothing too terrible came from the event - just some very confused staff that were willing to forget the whole incident if it meant keeping their jobs. Drake would even be allowed to return, much to Riot's delight.  
  
Regardless, Aria still wasn't happy about Drake involving her in his and Riot's little spat as well as Riot having used her as a meat puppet. She wanted a formal apology from them both as well as a proper explanation on who or what Drake's new boyfriend was.  
  
**"Guess we're setting up a time to meet with her and discuss this."**

Drake mindlessly tapped his thigh while he read all the messages and hummed at Riots words. “We could go today, I’ll apologize. You should to, and then we won’t have to worry about this happening again. Hopefully.”

 **"Oh,** **_now_ ** **you want to be productive."** Riot teased with a shark-ish grin.

**"Call her to meet us here - that way, I can show myself."**

“I’m still going to be lazy. Just after I talk to my cousin.” Drake corrected. He pulled up Aria’s info and clicked the call button, listening to the annoying ringtone before his cousin picked up her phone.

Aria agreed to meet them after her current appointment and Riot ordered up some chocolate-berry cheesecake and some wine to help smooth things over.

Yeah, Aria's diet was fucked, but she felt like she deserved a little treat after the ordeal she went through.  
  
"So, you're telling me you two were going to conquer the world together?"Aria asked as she popped a bite of cake into her mouth. "Don't you think that's a bit cliché? What kind of evil genius are you?"

“A good one.” Drake said bluntly. “We had a plan to bring his species back to Earth, but then we decided it probably wasn’t the best idea after all and now we’re going to use the rocket for good things, and not for the destruction of the human race and Earth.” He had grabbed the grapes from the fridge again and was snacking on them while he was conversing with his cousin. “I’d rather not die in my forties because the human race has poisoned the air so much we couldn’t live anymore.”

"That does sound like a much better and less hokey idea." Aira commented, not realizing the idea had been Riot's at first, even if Drake had agreed to it.

"So, this being a couple thing is fairly new, then? No offence, but how does that work when you both share a body." Aria couldn't help but ask, her nature curious by default.  
  
**"Just does."** Was the simple answer and honestly, Riot didn't want to say anything too incriminating with Aria being as sharp witted as she was.

“We figure shit out as we get to it.” Drake shrugged, putting his bowl of grapes onto the table and grabbing a slice of cheesecake. “Here Riot.” He held the plate up for the Symbiote to take and settled back on the couch with the bowl in his lap. “I mean nothing’s really going to change. We’re still going to scream at each other and get angry. Just way more.”

"Aw~ well, it's nice to see you properly emoting for once instead of hiding behind that have a nice life foundation façade." Aria said, actually meaning it as a compliment in spite of how bitchy it sounded; she was happy to see her cousin finally, genuinely happy.

 **"Any other questions? You know you can't tell anyone else about us, right?"** Riot said as they took a bite of their own cheesecake.  
  
"Well, _obviously_ . Carlton may be stupid rich but people would panic if they knew he was harboring an undoubtedly dangerous alien"  
  
**"...Not much phases you, does it?"**

"My mom told me my entire life that she wished Carlton was her kid instead of me. After that, I doubt there's much that can upset me." Aria replied as she took her last bite of cake. "I mostly hate being jerked around and lied to, so if you can be honest with me, I promise to keep your guy's secret.”

“Well there’s a few things we can’t tell you, unless you want me to die of embarrassment, but we’ll let you know everything we can. Hell, if you want to help us with our new plan go for it.” Drake says as he signs another paper.

 **"Maybe should tell her -- haven't been able to embarrass you recently and I feel like I'm losing my touch."** Riot said, mostly joking.

"It's okay, I think I heard enough at the spa, but it _does_ have me a little more that concerned, seeing as you claimed to give my cousin a nervous breakdown -- what exactly happened?" Aria asked as she leaned forward in her seat and scrutinized Riot.

“Umm...” Drake shifted uncomfortably in his spot on his couch. “I don’t... want to say.”

"Fair enough, but are you okay now? Really?" That same scrutinizing gaze now turned on Drake.

“Yeah.” The man said with a small smile. “I am.”

Aria seemed satisfied as she finished off her last bite of cake and just to make sure it was obvious she was indeed satisfied, she said "Good enough for me."  and with that, she stood, smoothing out her pencil skirt.  
  
"Thanks for the cake, but I do have a life outside you guys and you caught me at a bad time. I just wanted to make sure everything was okay and Riot here wasn't secretly eating your brains and laying eggs in your stomach."  
  
**"Both very tempting offers, but alas, harming him would only harm me as well... maybe we will perform the latter at a later date."** Riot mused as their tendrils reached out to grab Aria's coat, holding it open for her so she could put it on.  
  
Aria smiled at the alien's apparent chivalry as she stepped into her jacket - even getting her purse handed to her. "That's funny. You're funny, Riot." She teased, although there was an underlying worry in her voice that made it seem like she was resisting the urge to run to the nearest pharmacy for a pregnancy test.  
  
**"I try~"**

The three agreed to meet at a later date and Riot waved goodbye to the woman with one of their tendrils.  
  
**"So, back to being lazy, I take it?"** Riot didn't even wait for an answer as they formed themselves into a pair of fuzzy, tiger-striped pjs.

“Mhmm.” Drake drawled and spread out on the couch. “You’re not really going to lay eggs in my stomach are you? I mean it’s kind of hot, but I don’t want eggs in my stomach.” The man scratches under Riots chin again. “I feel like you’d make a good dad. Even though you’re scary and would probably try to eat the kids- do symbiotes do that? Very barbaric, sounds like the polar bears.”

 **"They'd actually be in your colon, but no, not ready for that kind of commitment. Would probably end up eating them otherwise."** Riot admitted as they cleared up the dishes from the cake and wine.

Riot chuckled. **"Polar bears? I thought you liked endangered animals~"** Riot appreciated being compared to such a powerful animal, though.

“I do like endangered animals. But male polar bears have started eating the cubs because they can’t get enough food because of the ice melting. I find it sad. The human race has been ruining this world for ages, and nobody’s done anything to stop it.” Drake watched Riot out the dishes away. “Does that mean I’d have to shit the eggs out?” His face crinkled in disgust. “I don’t want to shit out eggs, that sounds like it would hurt.”

 **"Wouldn't hurt. My body produces natural painkillers. You could get hit by a bus and only feel like you had a slight cold after. It doesn't serve a Klyntar well to have a unhappy host that is in pain -- after all, your pain is my pain, too."** Riot explained as the cleared up the last bit of the dishes and grabbed the remainder of their jug of chocolate milk.  
  
**"You've given a lot of thought to this egg thing, haven't you~?"**

The man's face turned red and he hid it in his hands. “I mean- _maybe_ I did...” He turned to face the back of the couch so he could hide his face in the couch. “It’s not my fault you put all these ideas in my head.”

 **"No-no-no, don't put this on** **_me_ ** **, Drake... you've had these thoughts for a while - even** **_before_ ** **I came along."** Riot said with an ever-widening grin. Ah, yes. _This_ felt familiar. Teasing Drake and having him get uncomfortable made Riot feel more secure as they did not have to face their own emotions while hiding behind a wall of snark.

“Noooooooooo.” Drake whined and pinched at his new pajamas. “Stop teasing me. You’re mean. I can’t control the things I like.” He buried his head further into the couch, it was kind of hard to breathe now. “You’re not supposed to be mean to me anymore, we’re dating now remember?”

 **"Not mean. Just stating the facts. Think it's cute, anyway~"** Riot teased further, but they were honest in their teasing.  
  
**"So, what does this** **_dating_ ** **entail, anyway?"** Riot asked as they rested their head on Drake's shoulder to view whatever nature show he may have been watching at the time.

“Well, we go out and do things together. Eat at restaurants and buy things for each other.” Drake turned toward the tv and ran a hand over the top of Riots head. “We call each other pet names and cuddle, kind of like we are now. Some couples kiss a lot and have sex, I mean kissing’s fine, I don’t know about umm... the uh sex though.”

 **"Ugh, never going to let me forget how badly that turned out, huh? Fine. Will just have to eat more brains if there's no sex. Compromises."** Riot mused as they moved some of their own bio mass so they could gently gnaw on Drake's shoulder.

“I’d rather you _not_ eat any brains.” Drake shuddered as he remembered the taste of it the next morning. “I, umm, don’t really remember what happened in the shower. Except that I uh, went into subspace.” His voice got gradually smaller at the end of his sentence.

Thinking back to the events of that say, Riot could only grimace somewhat as they recalled **"The fact you don't remember is probably my fault, now that I think about it."** The symbiote asmited as they carefully worried the skin of Drake's shoulder between their teeth.  
  
**"Went too hard too fast. In my greed, I overwhelmed your system. At first, didn't want to admit it was** **_my fault_ ** **so I attributed your reaction to some, past trauma.”**

 **** **"But really, it's a wonder why you're not traumatized by how violently I took your virginity... for that, I apologize."** Riot finally said, hoping Drake wouldn't just laugh in their face or yell at them because as much as they probably deserved it, they were still allowing themselves to be vulnerable  
  
Well, not _too_ vulnerable as they had nearly the entirety of Drake's shoulder held hostage in their mouth.

“I think it’s best if I don’t remember how I was basically raped, but that’s in the past now and, I mean I _guess_ you’d have chances to redeem yourself. I just-“ He shifted to get more comfortable. “You only get your virginity taken once and the fact that I don’t remember it and that it wasn’t how I wanted it to go makes me sad.” He wipes at his eyes before any tears could escape and sniffled.

 **"Did not rape you. You** **_begged_ ** **for it. Made sure you did."** Riot grumbled, trying not to get offended by the implication rape, since Drake was crying now.  
  
**"You humans put too much significance in things that don't need to have that much power. Regardless, if you don't remember it, it may as well have not have happened. Why be bothered by it? It's how I feel, at least."**

“I’m sorry.” He sniffled and wiped away more tears. “I know you’re not the type to do something like that, but it still hurts.”

 **"I know. I am Sorry I cannot make it better for you."** Riot apologized, having to make themselves let go of Drake before they really did bite him because they _hated_ feeling so helpless. It was frustrating and completely unlike them to not have a solution to a problem they were faced with.  
  
It also didn't help that they were literally feeding off of Drake's negative emotions  
  
Riot downed the rest of their chocolate milk, hoping that the small dosage of phenethylamine would help perk them up, if only a little.

“Riot?” The man asked in a small voice. “Can we... can we cuddle? Please?”

 **"I'm already wrapped around you as your pyjamas. Don't see how this already isn't cuddling."** Riot muttered sulkily, but regardless, soon they were wrapping their strong arms around Drake's body.

“Thank you.” Drake nuzzled into the couch and rested a hand on one of Riots arms. “I’m very emotional lately. I’m sorry for crying all the time.” He took in some deep breaths before looking up into Riots face. “Thank you for coming back to me, even though I told you not to.”

" **I understand... most of my hosts before you were women. They cried a lot too -- although it was deemed more socially acceptable for** **_them_ ** **, crying it just something all humans do, I have found. Perfectly normal.”**

 **"Doesn't mean I have to like it, though. You get miserable,** **_we_ ** **get miserable."** Riot explained, now wanting nothing more than to down an entire pint of chocolate ice cream.

“I’m sorry babe.” Drake nuzzles into Riot and sighs. “I really don’t know why I’m so emotional. I love you.”

 **"... Love you too."** It still felt so weird to say... not to mention scary... but also good? It was all very confusing and _emotional_ for Riot themselves.  
  
**"Go talk to a therapist or something if it get too bad. You at least have those kinds of support systems here on Earth, so I suppose it's not all bad."** Unlike Klyntar, where showing such perceived, emotional weakness could get one killed and or eaten.

“You’re right, but I’d rather not go to anyone.” Drake plants a small kiss on the underside of the symbiotes chin. “Crying is good for you, and after you make me sad or mad, you make me happy.” He smiled. “That's all I need.”

 **"Feel happy... but also gross. Like I ate something** **_bad_ ** **."** Riot groused, their tongue hanging out like they were slightly nauseous - which they honestly felt that way.  
  
**"Human emotions are complicated..."**

Drake laughed and kissed Riot again. “That’s good, I think. The feeling happy part, not the eating something bad part.” He turned toward the tv again and watched the show that was on. “What do you want to eat later? I’ll get the cool to make you something.”

 **"Too gross to think about food. Maybe later."** Riot groused, resting their head once more on Drake's shoulder and this time not trying to eat it.  
  
They felt too sick to.  
  
“You poor thing.” Drake cooed and scratched the top of the symbiotes head. “I hope you feel better soon babe., can’t have you throwing that cheesecake up on me. If you did it would be on yourself, but eh, technicalities.” He continued to scratch and rub and Riots head while he watched the nature documentary. This one was about all kinds of arctic animals. Wolves, polar bears, arctic hares. It was actually quite interesting.

Riot just grumbled something unintelligible in response. Eventually, they found their head slipping down onto Drake's lap. They petting helped, but they still felt nauseous -- which was honestly underheard of amongst symbiotes; all they ever did was eat! Eating fixed everything and not being able to do that? Well... Riot supposed it was no weirder than getting petted by their host while they drooled all over themselves.

“Did you eat too much?” Drake asked as he ran a thumb along the space between the symbiotes eyes. “Hmm, I don’t see how that would be a problem though... maybe it was the wine. You’re not used to alcohol are you?” Drake smiled widely. “Oh you poor thing! Don’t worry babe, I’ll take care of you.”

 **"Keep on talking like that and I might just vomit from how sickly sweet you are acting."** Riot huffed out, trying to figure out what could be making them feel this way. They were fighting every instinct they had not to just vomit and that was when it hit them--  
  
_Instinct_.

 **"My body is not sick from cake. It's not sick** **_at all_ ** **but thinks it is because it is overwhelmed with all these knew emotions I'm feeding it. It's not use to it and it's trying to purge itself, but I won't let it! My will is stronger and I will overcome this and become stronger for it!"** Riot said determinedly,  only for their powerful speech to be ruined by the small burp they let out, followed by a pitiful groan.

“You are so precious, oh my gosh.” Drake squealed. “My poor baby.” He picked Riots face up and planted a few kisses on it before setting it back down and resuming the petting. “You better get used to them fast. I’ll be smothering you in all of the good emotions and kisses. My beautiful symbiote.”

Riot visibly gagged. **"You are not helping! I swear I will throw up on you!** **_Stop_ ** **!"**

By this point the symbiote was even having trouble holding themselves together as Drake's pyjamas and the growled weakly. **"No! Body! You will abide to my will!"**

It now looked like Drake was wearing quivering and shifting rags that could not decide what clothing they wanted to be.

“It’s okay Riot. I don’t mind.” Drake hummed and scratched at the symbiotes head. “You do whatever makes you feel better, and if that means vomiting all over me, I’m okay with it. You’ll be the one cleaning it up though.” He said. “I won’t be walking around covered in symbiote vomit for the rest of the day. Today’s lazy day, and I am determined to be lazy.”

 **"I'm taking back all the nice things I said about you."** Riot grumbled and allowed their form to melt away from Drake's body until most of them was now pooled in the naked man's lap.  
  
**"Feel like dying... also feel like I want your  eye mask and a blanket... maybe some tea... don't forget the lemon."** Of course they expected Drake to get all these things for them as he was the one that did this to them.

“Riot, don’t be like that.” Drake whined. “I’ll get you all of that but then we’re _both_ being lazy and cuddling.” He nuzzled into the mass on his lap before standing and walking to his room to grab the mask and blanket. After he has those he headed to the kitchen to start boiling water for tea. “Do you want a big cup or a little one?”

 **"Whatever is easiest to drink out of."** Riot muttered, already curled up tight in the blanket with the cool and silky mask over their eyes. They found the darkness comforting and even before Drake had finished making their tea, the symbiote was snoring gently... well, as gently as something like Riot could snore, but it was still pretty cute - like polar bear~

“Riot your tea is done-“ Drake announced before stopping himself and setting the cup onto the counter. “Aww look at you.” He cooed before running a finger along the symbiotes mass. “Cute.” He picked the tea back up before walking back into the living room and laying on the couch. He resumed his petting, turning back to the tv and watching the nature show that was still on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos are appreciated!
> 
> We’ll see you guys in the next chapter.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back to another chapter of Love Has No Limits. We’re glad to see you guys enjoying this so much. If the chapter seems cut off at the end, it’s because it is, Ducky split it so it wouldn’t be too long. Plus a lot of shit happens in the next chapter and it would have been too long to make into only one chapter.
> 
> We hope everyone has a good day/night, and enjoy the chapter.

After Riot's near miss of almost being _killed_ by love -- okay, maybe that was putting it a bit dramatically, but it was obvious the symbiote was not use to taking in such positive chemicals and or producing them on their own.

Regardless, they were on the mend now and everything seemed to be back to normal.  
  
However, not completely, as Riot teased Drake less and less and now Aria was in on their little secret.  
  
Aria also had no filter and picked up where Riot left off on being inappropriate.  
  
"So, how do you guys _do it_ , sharing the same body and all?" The young woman asked one day while Drake worked on some papers - which while important, didn't take much focus to complete and were boring as all hell. Riot suggested inviting Aria up to their apartment to keep them company as the two on their own had run out of things to talk about.  
  
**"We don't."** Riot said as they casually sipped from their grandee mocha cup... then explained before the silence got too awkward. **"Not that it is any of your business, but Drake and I are content with what we have right now. It does not need to go any further."**

Aria made a face and said. "Why do you remind me of that one meme where the dog says ' _this is fine_ ' while the whole house burns down around them -- you're even drinking coffee!"  
  
Riot rolled their eyes and huffed. **"Why would you assume I even know what you are talking about?"** They totally did, they just didn't want to admit how apt the comparison was because Riot _did_ want to have sex, they just didn't want to upset their host anymore by talking about it.  
  
Riot did a good job convincing themselves that ' _this is fine_ ',  all while sipping their coffee and internally screaming that they wanted to fuck Drake so bad.

“Riot I can hear your inner turmoil. Not exactly what it’s about but you’re screaming about something. Feelings run both ways y’know.” He glanced over to his cousin. “Like Riot said, I don’t think my lack of a sex life is any of your business. I don’t ask you about yours, and I _really_ don’t want to know.”

"Thought you liked people who asked science questions, Carlsin~" Ari teased some more, even calling her cousin by her nickname for him. "Anyway, if you're both happy and it stops Riot from sending down an armada to invade Earth, you can do whatever you want."

‘ _Except have sex_ ' Riot wanted to say but instead stuffed a chocolate mint chip cookie into their mouth to try and eat their sexual frustrations away.

“I don’t think pestering your cousin about their non-existent sex life counts as a science question.” Drake rolls his eyes. “I’m actually kind of glad that Riot decided to not go through with the plan to overrun Earth after all. That would not have looked good on my resume.” The man jokes. “And I also didn’t want to have to deal with angry people accusing me of being a murderer.” He thought back to the interview Eddie had done with him and scowled.

"Only if your cousin's boyfriend is an alien with no noticeable secondary, sexual features... wait -- Riot, are you even a guy?" Aria asked now that she was really thinking about it.

 **"No I am not... but if you're worried about using the wrong pronouns, the masculine ones are fine."** Riot replied as they picked up a cookie and inspected it like they were appraising a diamond. **"If Drake was a woman and identified as such, I'd probably settle for being called she as well. Doesn't really matter to me, though."** Satisfied with the quality of the cookie (they were making sure it had no raisins) Riot then dropped it into their mouth.

“Symbiotes don’t have genders. Normally they take the pronouns of their host, some of them go by They-Them. I don’t think it’s important to give them pronouns unless they want them.” Drake absentmindedly brushes a few crumbs off of his shirt. “How have you been Aria? Gotten into any trouble lately?”

"I've been okay. I still get weird looks at the spa, but other than that -- oh, Aunty say _hi_ , by the way" Aria said as he rolled her eyes and shook her head "Not all she said, but you know how I feel about her and I'd rather not talk about it."

Riot knew what she meant as when they were temporarily bonded with Aria, they had seen what kind of person her mother and Drake's aunt was. The woman was a very traditionalist, Indian-American that in spite of leaving her old country behind, still kept its ways in viewing women as less superior than men. She had wanted a son like Drake and when Aria was born, she was severely disappointed. She had wanted a boy and it didn't matter how successful Aria was, she could never live up to her cousin for the sole fact she had been born a girl.  
  
While Riot didn't normal care about human, gender politics or humans in general, the symbiote almost wanted to meet this woman and let her know what they thought of her.  
  
Was Riot taking this personally due to the fact that most of their hosts that matched with them had been woman? Most likely, but the point still stood that Riot thought Aria's mom was a misogynistic bitch.

“Your mother has views that most people would say aren’t right, but she is her own woman and I think she should be able to keep these beliefs. That doesn’t mean that she needs to shove them down your throat though. She should respect you, just because you’re a woman doesn’t make you any less worthy or important than a man. A lot of men are disgusting pigs, honestly they disgust me, but lots of women are pigs too. It doesn’t matter what gender you are, we are all capable of doing the same things.” He turned to look at Aria. “Just because you’re a woman doesn’t mean you can’t kick someone’s ass to get what you want. You’re a strong person, and you shouldn’t let what your mother says get to you. She’s stuck in her own mind, while yours is clear and you know what you want in life and how to get it. Being a woman doesn’t make you lesser than a man, I think it makes you better then them. Women go through a _lot_ more shit than men do, and a lot of men wouldn’t last a day in a woman’s shoes.”

"God, I forget how preachy you are sometimes until you open your mouth." Aria teased, then leaned over to squeeze Drake's shoulder (the one that didn't have Riot on it, obviously) "I appreciate it you concern, though. Things aren't all bad, I mean, will I ever have a fulfilling and meaningful relationship with her? Eh, probably not, but hey, at least I still have one, awesome relative.

"Two, now." She winked at Riot before leaning back in her seat.

“I was just speaking my mind. I hate when people think men are superior.” He turned back to his paperwork and rubbed at his eyes. “Riot how many of those cookies have you eaten?”

 **"Wasn't aware I was suppose to be keeping track."** The symbiote sassed Drake, but it good humour.

However, Riot had been eating a lot more to distract from the yawning pit inside them that craved more than just food, but was filled with food nonetheless  
  
"Aw, don't be like that, Cuz. Let the symbiote enjoy his cookies~" Aria chimed in, all for spoiling this precious, alien goo-ball.  
  
“Never said you had to keep track, but you’ve eaten almost the entire plate.” He looked up at the symbiote and narrowed his eyes. “You’ve eaten all the good ones haven’t you? You know I hate raisins.”

 **"We both hate raisins and there are more in the cupboard."** Riot reminded Drake, then added **"Besides. Left you all the coconut ones. Disgusting."**

“I don’t understand how you don’t like coconut. You could have at least left me a peanut butter or chocolate chip cookie. Even one would have been fine.” Drake sighed and picked up a coconut cookie. “Oh well.”

Riot just sighed and reached up to the cupboard with a tendril to grab the box of cookies. It too was almost empty **"Here. But we will have to get more later."**

Aria noted all those crushed cardboard cookie boxes already overflowing the recycling bin. "You must really like your cookies, Riot." She pointed out and the symbiote merely shrugged and replied with **"They're okay."** all while popping another cookie into their jagged maw.  
  
"Just okay? You look like you need those cookies to _survive_ ."  
  
Riot frowned **"What happened to** **_'let the symbiote enjoy his cookies?'_ ** **I feel like you're judging me, Aria."**

Aria lifted her hands up in a gesture of reassurance. "Not judging... okay, maybe a little? It's just got me concerned, is all.  
  
"Last year my friend's boyfriend stopped having sex with her and she turned to food for comfort." She explained and Riot nearly choked on his cookie.  
  
**"Th-that's absurd. I'm not like you** **_humans_ ** **. I actually have self control--"** Riot grumbled, realizing they had just picked up another cookie and had to reluctantly put it back down to prove their point. **"I don't need these** **_or_ ** **sex."**

“Riot, don’t listen to her. She’s trying to goad you into telling her something.” He narrowed his eyes at his cousin. “Let him eat his damn cookies in peace. Just because your friend turned to food because she wasn’t getting laid anymore doesn’t mean that other people do the same thing.” He ate his coconut cookie before grabbing a chocolate chip on from the box. “I’m not trying to hold you back Riot. If you need to... _relieve_ yourself, you can go find someone to do that with. I won’t stop you, just because I don’t want it doesn’t mean you have to not do anything.”

Drake's words _hurt_ Riot.

Did they really mean so little to their host that he would be fine with them sleeping with anybody?  
  
Suddenly Riot very much wanted a cookie but Aria's words hung heavily in his mind so he abstained.  
  
**"Whatever. Going to take a nap. Trust you can show yourself out, Aria?"** Riot grumbled as they slunk inside of Drake's body.  
  
She hit the nail on the head, didn't she?  
  
Aria decided not to push and she shrugged, grabbing her purse off of the couch. "Okay, see you guys next time." She said, giving Drake a shoulder squeeze (on Riot's side this time) before heading out the door.

“Riot? Babe what’s wrong?” Drake asked setting his cookie down and rubbing the shoulder that Riot had been before. “Was it something I said? It was wasn’t it?”

 **"Forget about it. Just want to sleep."** Riot grunted and while normally symbiotes didn't sleep, they also normally didn't eat cookies; when Riot wasn't working with Drake on redesigning the probes, the ex-team leader was either sleeping or eating. 

As much as Riot loved Drake, Riot was use to having more of a purpose - more of an edge.  
  
Now they just felt fat, lazy, and undesirable.  
  
At least Riot always felt a bit better after a nap.

“I- okay. Talk to me after?” He stayed the last sentence as a question so that the symbiote didn’t feel like he had to do anything. “I don’t want you to be sad or angry, Riot. You being miserable makes me feel bad. I’m sorry babe. Enjoy your nap.”

Great. Now Riot couldn't sleep.

  
They sighed.  
  
**"Would you really be fine with the idea of my sleeping with another human? Having some stranger put their hands on me?"** Riot asked, just needing to know before they could have any semblance of peace.

“Not really.” Drake admitted. “If it makes you happy then I mean- I don’t _want_ you to, but you’re clearly not getting anything from me and I’m sorry, I really am, so it would probably... be better..?” He rubbed his eyes with his palms. “It would benefit you, but no. I don’t want someone else putting their greasy, nasty ass hands on you. Aria and I are the only ones allowed to touch you, Aria’s touches are limited only to pats and scratches.”

 **"Then why did you say that? I don't** **_want_ ** **anyone else touching me! Other than you, all other humans disgust me and I just don't see Aria that way.”**

 **"Is it just me, then? Do you find me undesirable? Repulsive?"** Riot really didn't know why they were taking this all so personally let alone even caring, but it _bothered_ them.  
  
**"I don't even** **_care_ ** **about the sex. Can live without it easily enough, but it still feels like something is missing. That I need** **_something_ ** **and while I hate to admit it, Aria was partially right about the cookies - that I am only eating to fill some void. I'm bored. Listless."** Riot almost wanted to say depressed but they weren't ready to be that emotionally honest.

“I don’t find you repulsive babe, you’re beautiful in your own way. I'm sorry that you feel that way I wish I could help. I’ll... I’ll be willing to... have sex of you wanted.” Drake said flushing. “I don’t like you feeling like this. I love you Riot, and I don’t want you feeling like you can’t have things you need.”

Riot sighed and emerged from Drake's shoulder. They nudged their face against the man's and softly said **"Don't be silly. Said it wasn't about sex, but... does feel like we're not as close as we could be.”**

 **"Not to mention I'm a fish out of water. I'm not use to living like this and I am still adjusting to even** **_having_ ** **a relationship, let alone a romantic one."**

Drake reached up to hold Riot and sighed. “There has been a lot of paperwork and looking over the building of the rockets, so we haven’t really gotten a lot of time together.” He admitted and turned his face to kiss the symbiotes. “We could have another spa day, or just stay at home and do things together.”

 **"Go out but not to the spa. Somewhere private. Just the two of us."** Riot said as they thought about what they could possibly do together.

 **"Bird sanctuary."** It suddenly came to the symbiote and they knew the idea was perfect. They reiterated. **"We can go to the bird sanctuary just past the city. It's quiet there. Have lunch. Go hiking."** **  
** **  
** **"I want to climb a mountain"** Riot grinned and by how excited they were getting, maybe this was just what they needed? They were surprised they hadn't thought about it before - they were probably going stir crazy and that was why they were getting so depressed; it had nothing to do with sex, they just needed to burn off energy.

“That would be fun.” He agreed. “When do you want to do it?”

 **_"ASAP."_ ** Riot replied, nearly bouncing on Drake's shoulder

“We could go tomorrow. I’ll have to finish all this paperwork before then, which won’t be hard, there’s not much left. Then after we eat breakfast we can go.” Drake pets Riots head and nuzzles into his face. “I hope it makes you feel better.”

Riot was chomping at the bit the entire night to go  out so it was a good thing they didn't need to sleep because really, they were too excited to.

* * *

 

They took Drake's hybrid car because of course an environmentalist like Drake drove a hybrid.  
  
**"No one around. Can I now?"** Riot asked once Drake had hiked them a good ways down the forest path, the symbiote wanting to come out and take control for a while.  
  
They were going to climb a fucking mountain.

“Yeah, go ahead.” Drake responded making sure he didn’t slip down the path. “I made sure to pack some food in case we got hungry. There’s also water in there for me.” He looked around and smiled when he saw all the trees and birds nesting in them. “This is nice.”

Riot covered and overtook Drake with their own body before tearing off the path and into the woods.

They didn't know where they were running, but they just felt they needed to _run_.

The first mountain Riot came across they launched themselves at it, digging their claws into the rockface and launching themselves upwards with ease.  
  
The two had gotten so far to fast and by the time Riot had scaled their third mountain, they were left panting.  
  
**"Too... many... cookies."** The symbiote wheezed as they unfurled themselves from Drake so they could rest.  
  
The small mountain they were on had a view of the sanctuary from all sides and lots of birds fluttering around, not minding Drake's presence too much as they went about hunting insects and feeding their young.

“I didn’t think that eating affected you symbiotes like it affected humans. Interesting.” Drake teased. “I’ll still love you even if you’re a bit chubby. There’s just more to love.” He looked around at the birds and sighed happily. “I love it out here.”

 **"Not chubby. Just not use to running so much."** Riot claimed, although they were sure the cookies didn't help.

They snagged the water bottle from Drake's pack and downed a good portion of it before putting it back and flopping down on the ground. **"Better than the videos, huh? These ones can actually shit on you if you're not careful, though."** The symbiote teased, although they were happy that Drake was happy.

“I’d rather they not shit on me, but that’s one of the things that would happen if I stayed here too long or wasn’t paying attention.” Drake took off his bag and set it down next to him as he laid down next to Riot. “I could probably fall asleep out here, the sun might be a problem but it would be okay.”

 **"Fine by me."** Riot themselves were quite worn out from working their body so hard after such a long period of inactivity.

They felt good, though.  
  
“Are you feeling better?” Drake asked as he turns to face Riot. “You look happier.”

 **"Yes -- and to think, all I needed was a little exercise."** Riot mused as they formed a hand to place on top of Drake's.

“That’s good. I feel better when you’re happy.” He smiles and interlocks his fingers with Riots. “I think I might take a nap. Wake me up if you have to.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos are appreciated.
> 
> Hope you all enjoyed this chapter and we’ll see you in the next one.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read the tags, they have been updated. If you’re an animal lover, there will be triggering themes in this chapter. You finally get to meet Rocket, who’s a beautiful character. Drake turns into a sadistic murderer and we all love him. 
> 
> There’s also the mention of the F word dealing with homosexual people, so if that triggers you like it does to Ducky, then skip that paragraph.
> 
> Updates will be slower after this chapter.

Riot decided to rest as well but an hour or so later would be coming to as the caught the scent of fresh blood on the wind. They nudged Drake awake, telling him. **"Something is wrong. I smell blood."** Riot said, sounding mildly anxious.  
  
Whatever the blood belonged to, it wasn't human and it was scared.  
  
Now, normally Riot would pay no mind to something bleeding and scared, they'd just think ‘ _Hey, it's lunchtime_.' but in this case, it was different.  
  
Riot could pick out potential hosts just by their scent. That scent meant life to them and that such a perfect candidate for another, potential host might be lost to them? It may as well have been the symbiote that was bleeding by how unnerved the aroma made them feel.

“What is it?” Drake asked rubbing his eyes. “Can you tell what it is? Or where?” He grabbed his bag and stood, putting it back on and looking around.

 **"Not sure but it's over there."** Riot said as they formed around Drake to keep him protected.

When they arrived at the source of the scent, they saw that it was a dog tied to a tree.  
  
The canine couldn't have been anymore than a few months old, judging by its size. Its coat was blue-grey with white markings and appeared to be some kind of lab, American-bulldog mix breed. The poor pup had been tied to the tree with fishing wire and the wire had started to tighten and dig into the young animal's neck, causing the blood smell. Still, in spite of the pain it was in, it tentatively wagged its tail and whimpered as Drake and Riot approved.  
  
**"How cruel."** Even someone like Riot could see how unnecessarily evil and disgusting and act like this was. The dog was so tightly wrapped up that it couldn't even lay down without choking itself.

“I’m going to find out who did this and I’ll make sure they never live to see the sun again.” Drake hissed. “What kind of a fucking monster would do this? Can you get them out of the wire?”

 **"Yes."** Riot replied as they extended their tendrils to untie the dog but also to stop it from moving and hurting itself further.  
  
It gave a sharp yelp when the tension finally came off their injury, hurting for only a moment, but the pain quickly gave way to relief as the dog cried out in gratitude to its rescuers.  
  
The pup dragged itself toward Drake, pressing against his legs and flashing its white belly in a clear sign of submission.  
  
**"It likes you."** Riot chuffed, wondering if Drake even realized that this mutt had very similar DNA to him.

“I like him too.” Drake said and held out his hand for the dog to sniff. “There’s no way in hell that I’m giving him to an animal shelter, but we’re going to have to take him to the vet to make sure he’s okay. For now he can come along with us on the rest of our hike. Aria will like him, I’m sure.”

 **"No need for a vet."** Riot said as they reached their tendril out and pushed it into the dog.  
  
Seconds later, the wound on the dog's neck was completely healed without so much as a scar - the fur even growing back.  
  
**"He says he's very thirsty. Do we have any of that water left?"**

“We should.” Drake grabbed the bag and opened it grabbing a water bottle that hadn’t been opened yet. “There’s not a bowl or anything to pour it in though.”

Riot took the bottle and using their own body - normally the part reserved for making their scythes - the symbiote made a bowl to poor the water in.  
  
The dog lapped up the water eagerly, their tail a blur.  
  
**"Checked his memories. Two men left him here before getting into a pickup truck. Blue with San Francisco bay area plates."** Riot said while also passing the mental images onto Drake.

“We’re burning their house down. There’s no way you can talk me out of it.” Drake said and watched the dog. “People who abandon or abuse animals don’t deserve to have nice things. I’ll tie them to a tree with some fishing line, let’s see how they like it.”

 **"No fire. I agree with the latter, though."** Riot said as they fed the dog water with one hand and pet it with the other... and just to make sure it didn't look like Riot was getting too soft, they then said. **"This canine's DNA is very compatible with our own. We should keep him. Take myself for walks when you get too lazy~"**

“I’ve always wanted a dog.” Drake says and sits on the ground next to them. “What are we naming him? If he had one before those assholes left him here then we could use that, but I don’t want to. He deserves a new name, since he now has a new life.” The man scratched behind the dog's ear. “How old is he?”

**"5 months. Still a pup. Will get bigger.”**

**"Checked everything else while I was inside and he seems healthy - just hungry. Was not getting proper nutrition either --** **_stop_ ** **."** Riot growled and bared his fangs at the pup as it was trying to lick his face. The dog lowered itself and flashed its belly in submission. Riot smirked - satisfied that this pup instinctively knew who the alpha was.  
  
**"Good boy."**

“You like him too.” Drake cooed. “How cute.” He scratched the dogs stomach and laughed when he tried to lick his face. “Do you want to name him, Riot?”

 **"I have a feeling any name I choose you will find inappropriate."** Riot replied with a devilish grin.

Drake turned to Riot and narrowed his eyes. “You better not be thinking of naming our dog Dick, or something like that. I will literally slap you.”

Riot rolled their eyes. **"We mean traditional Klyntar names. Ripper. Terror. Gouge. Names like that.** ****  
**  
** **"We understand humans usually give dogs tough-sounding names but the humans that do so are seen as compensating for something."** Riot replied as he looked at the dog, trying to think of what to call it.

“Oh. I don’t care if you give him a Klyntar name. He’s a very lively and nice seeming puppy though, so maybe something tamer? I don’t know. As long as it’s not some standard dog name like Max. Everyone names their dog Max, it’s ridiculous. There’s thousands of other names that you can name your fucking dog.”

 **"Riot JR."** Riot suggested jokingly, but then again, maybe something R-sounding wouldn't be so bad.  
  
**"Rocket. Like the ones we are building. He'll be our new project.”**

 **"Our** **_pet_ ** **project."**

“Rocket?” Drake raised a brow before nodding. “Good name, thank you for not dooming our dog to the same fate as all the dogs named Max out there.”

 **"We should get Rocket some food now."** Riot said and laughed when the dog's ears perked up at the mention of food **"The word excites him. Maybe call him food instead."**

Rocket whined and spun in a circle excitedly.

“We are not calling him food.” Drake rolls his eyes and looks in the bag for something that a dog could eat. “Umm.. there’s ham? Can he eat that?”

 **"Yes. Will help his stomach get accustomed to an actual meal. When we get home, will make him something to best suit his current dietary needs."** Riot said as they formed into a harness-style leash for Rocket, then placing the end of the lead into Drake's hand.  
  
**"Don't need a collar this way. Think he has had enough of those."**

And just for shits and giggles, Riot linked the dog's and Drake's minds.  
  
**"Ever wanted to know what a dog is thinking?"** Riot asked, grinning as Rocket's thoughts flowed into Drake.  
  
The thoughts weren't in words (obviously, since Rocket was a dog) but rather feelings.  
  
They went a little something like this:  
  
' _Two alphas? Yes! Home? Go home? Food? Go home and get food? Leash means home and home means food. So hungry. Alphas good._ '

Riot chuckled. **"Isn't that precious~"**

“He’s the cutest thing.” Drake cooed. “What does he mean by ‘Alphas’? Like, who’s in charge? Or something else?” He reached down to pet Rocket and grabbed tighter to the lead.

 **"Yes, we are in charge -- also sees us as parental figures, I suppose. "** Riot said as they used their body to help steer the dog; one could never start too early when it came to training and it was obvious by the way this dog pulled on the harness that it was severely lacking proper guidance.  
  
**"A dog is a big responsibility. You sure you can handle it?"** Riot asked, only half teasing because they really wanted what was best for both Drake and their new canine companion.

“Yes.” Drake said immediately. “You’ll be here to take care of him with me. Maybe one day he’ll be able to be off his lead and wander freely, still staying close of course. He’s going to have to be trained first and we have to get him the proper food and maybe send him to a doggy daycare or something to help with training.”

 **"** ** _I_ ** **can train him. Can understand him better than any human can -- literally."** Riot pointed out.  
  
**"Just wanted to make sure you wouldn't get too wrapped up in work and have no time for him. Not to mention when you get too exhausted from work, will you still want to take care of him?"**

“Yes.” Drake said looking down at Rocket. “I’m not going to be like those assholes that tied him to a tree with fucking _fishing line_.” He hissed. “We’re going to find them and we’ll show them exactly what it’s like to be abused. You may think I’m crazy but oh well. If they can do it to an innocent animal then I can do it to some abusive dick heads.”

 **"Well, you might have your chance. Look."** Riot mentally gestured to the parking lot. There was a blue pickup truck with two men loading up their fishing gear.  
  
The men noticed Drake... then the dog...  
  
Rocket cowered behind Drake's legs  
  
"It's that your do--" One of the men was about to say until the other nudged him hard and almost made him drop his tackle box. "What the fuck, dude?!"  
  
"Shut the fuck up!" The other man and former dog owner hissed. "Let's just go..." obviously he wanted no responsibility for the poor creature and even sneered at it, then Drake. "The fuck you looking at, faggot? Get lost!"

“‘Faggot’?” Drake laughed. “Couldn’t have come up with anything better? What a standard insult from a couple of douchebags like you.” He crosses his arms and raised a brow. “Riot, Dear, would you do the honors?”

"Riot? Oh shi-- dude! He gave your dog a faggot name, too!" The second man laughed a little too hard  
  
The first man laughed just the same. "Really? You're going to sick my own dog on me? That pussy wouldn't fight to save it's own life, let alone protect you from what we're going to do to you--" he said as he pulled a baseball bat from the back of his truck and started to walk towards Drake.  
  
**"He's not talking about the dog."** Riot said as the harness covered Rocket completely and making Riot look like a dog-version of their normal selves.  
  
As they spoke, the dog's mouth moved along with the words, their voice deep and guttural - like they were speaking with growls. **"I am Riot... and you're dog meat."**

The men cursed and scampered to get to the truck. Riot made sure to see which one of the men had the keys before lunging at him and tearing out his throat.

“And this,” Drake gestures to Riot. “Is why you don’t mess with Carlton Drake.” He stomped over to the other guy and yanked him back by the back of his shirt. “For your _information_ .” He hissed. “Just because someone looks, talks or acts a certain way, does not give you the permission to call them a degrading name.” Drake grabbed the bat off of the ground and smacked the second guy in the head with it. “You and I are going to have a little _talk_.”

Finished the driver, Riot licked the blood clean from their jaws before hopping into the back off the truck. They nosed through the men's fishing supplies before finding what they were looking for.  
  
Fishing wire.  
  
"C-Carlton Drake?! Shi-shit! Look, I'm sorry! I didn't know! Please don't kill me! Oh fuck, oh fuck!" The former dog owner was crying and practically hyperventilating as he lay on the ground, his head bleeding from the baseball bat.  
  
Riot trotted over and dropped the spool of fishing wire at the man's feet. **"This is what they used on Rocket. Smells the same."** He said, then turned to snarl at the man on the ground.

“Thank you Riot.” Drake said sweetly before glaring back at the other man. “You obviously know who I am, though the fact that you didn’t recognize me means you don’t know who I am fully. So what I’m going to do, is tie _you_ somewhere with the fishing line and you’ll sit there and suffer just like your dog did. Except he’s not yours anymore, he’s mine. And when people mess with my things,” He waved the bat around. “That’s when we have problems. If you’d like to keep your body parts, unlike your friend over there, you’ll listen to me and keep your mouth shut unless Riot or I ask you a question. _Do you understand?_ ” He stepped closer to the man on the ground and slammed his foot down on the man’s leg.

The man screamed in pain and continued to apologize profusely, agreeing to Drake's terms.  
  
**"Funny. He was so eager to fight when** **_he_ ** **had the bat. Now look at him."** Riot spat **_"Pathetic."_ **

“That’s the thing about humans Riot.” Drake said glaring down at the man. “They think they’re all high and mighty because they think they’re better than everyone and they have control. Once that control is taken away from them, they realize they’re not on top anymore and suddenly they’re oh so willing to do anything to save their own asses. Too bad his won’t be saved.” Drake stepped back a bit and scrunched his nose up in disgust. “You’re lucky you’re not getting killed right away. Riot’s very hungry and he hasn’t had a good meal in days. Not the kind he’s used to anyway. You wanna know what that is, _buddy_?” He spat the last word. “He’s a big fan of brains. Since I’m such a nice guy, I’m sparing you for however long I feel like it, then, well,” Drake smirked. “You’re dead.”

Riot bared their fangs in a menacing grin and the man sobbed and wet himself.  
  
"Please... I have a family... my mom..." The man tried to say and Riot snapped their jaws a few inches in front of his face  
  
**"Did she tell you to leave the dog out here to die? No? Then don't bring her into this!"** Riot barked.

“Well your mother is just going to have to live with the fact that her son is a disgusting pig that thinks abandoning a dog in the middle of a forest with _fishing line_ tied so tight around its neck it’s cutting into it, is going to die.” Drake shrugs. “It’s your own fault for getting yourself into this mess. It’s people like you that the world needs less of. I’m willing to start that change, make sure all you ungrateful pieces of shit can’t hurt anyone or anything anymore. You’re just lucky Riot and I decided not to let thousands of hungry aliens into the planet. Very lucky indeed.” He leaned into the bat and pointed at the truck. “You’re going to give me the keys to that truck and you’re going to sit your ass in the back of it, with your mouth _shut_ and hope and pray to whatever deity you believe in that your death is swift and painless. But I have news for you,” he smiled sadistically. “ _It won’t be_.”

Riot lifted his head up and growled as he heard a car in the distance.  
  
**"More people coming, Drake. We can't stay here."** The symbiote-canine warned, then looked back to the other man he had torn the throat out of. **"Should just do the same to this one. Be done with him. Make it look like a wild animal attack."**

Whatever Drake decided to do he needed to decide quickly or risk being discovered at the scene of a crime.

“Put him in the truck. Find the keys.” Drake slammed the bat into the car window. “We’re going to have some fun.”

Riot growled and shook their head; why did they have to do all the work?  
  
Still, the symbiote went to the dead man on the ground and recovered the keys - still in his hand. Riot tossed the truck keys in Drake's direction before grabbing the corpse by the shoulder and tossing it into the back of the truck with a sickening thud.  
  
**"You got the other one, Drake?"** Riot asked as they waited at the tailgate of the pickup  
  
The still living man just continued to sob and beg for Drake not to do this.

“Get up.” Drake hissed at the guy on the ground. “Get your ass in the back of this truck or so help me, you’ll end up just like your friend.” He got into the drivers side of the truck and started it. “We don’t have all day.”

For good measure, Riot came behind the man and snapped at his heels to make him run and nearly stumble to get into the back of the truck. Riot hopped in right behind him and began to snack on the still fresh corpse.  
  
**"You know this is a bird sanctuary -- yet you and your friend were here fishing illegally, is that right?"** Riot said as he crushed the dead man's skull in his jaws and the other man gagged.   **"What else have you been up to here? Do you have other friends that do this kind of thing"**

The man answered far too quickly - obviously a coward "My-my friend runs a dog fighting circuit! Was his dog to begin with! He wanted it dead! I was just doing what he told me!"  
  
**"You hear that, Drake? What do you think?"** Riot asked through the truck's open back window

“Glad the first one is dead.” Drake growled as he tore out of the sanctuary. “You’re going to tell me _exactly_ where this circuit is if you don’t want to lose a hand.” He glared through the rear view mirror at the man. “If you don’t answer fast enough or give me enough details, I’ll let Riot snack on your arm.”

The man was quick to explain that it was not the dead man who ran the dog fights but another one. They would steal dogs from shelters, backyards, even people taking their dogs for walks and then train and breed the dogs for fighting.  
  
**"And when your dog would not fight, you left him out here to die?"**

"I-I didn't have the money to feed him!" The man insisted. "Would have just been used as a bait dog, anyway. That's what happens to the ones that don't fight! They're killed anyway -- and, I told you everything so please let me go! I won't tell anyone about this! I'd go to jail too!"

“I don’t think so.” Drake hums. “ _Where_ is it, and what are the names of the people that are in it? How many dogs are there?” He flicked his eyes back up to the mirror. “Don’t think you’re getting out of this so easily. Riot, how’s your meal, honey?”

 **"A bit on the gamey side but I don't mind."** Riot dared the man to say anything about Drake calling them honey and luckily for the man, he was smart enough to know when to keep his mouth shut.  
  
Once the man had a pen and paper, he messily wrote down all the names he knew, where the dogs were kept and roughly how many there were of them. "That's all I know, I swear! Please! Let me go!" the man pleaded as he handed the notes over through the window.

“Hmm, let me think.” Drake pretended to think as he turned down a road. “No. _If_ I’m feeling nice after I go and find the dogs, then _maybe just maybe_ I’ll let you go. Right now it’s an extremely low percentage but if the information you gave me is that I need to kill _many_ others like you and your friend. Then Riot won’t go hungry and I won’t have to listen to him whine.” His eyes flickered back to the mirror to glance at the symbiote. “I feel bad for Rocket, he’s going to have to puke up all that shit after you’re done eating. Poor boy.”

Riot rolled his eyes and assured Drake **"I'm eating it, not him. Rocket is fine."**

Suddenly the man jumped from the canopy of the truck. Riot tried to swipe and him, but their reach could only go so far as they were still attached to Drake and couldn't exactly drag him out of the driver's seat to go chase this man.  
  
**"Drake! He jumped!"**

“Fucking asshole.” Drake slammed on the breaks and switched the truck into reverse. “I hope I run him over, just for this you get to eat him.”

 **"Honestly, I don't know why you didn't let me eat him in the first place! You're needlessly dragging this out, Drake!"** Riot snarled as they used their tendrils to cling to the trunk canopy.  
  
Then man dragged himself to his feet and staggered into the forest where the trees were too thick for the truck to follow.

“Fuck this.” Drake said jumping out of the truck and sprinting after the man. “I needed information Riot, and I’ll be damned if I let this bastard get away. Not good at yoga but if there’s anything I learned from high school, it’s how to run, and fast. If you didn’t get down to the cafeteria within 10 minutes after the bell rang, you were shit out of luck on food. Also running away from the jocks was a workout, bunch of assholes they were.”

 **"Shut up and keep running!"** Riot barked as they ran beside Drake in their canine form, adding their speed to both their human and dog host.  
  
The man was terrified and running mindlessly. He paid no heed to the cliff, thinking he could make the wide jump to the other side, only to come up short and slam his body unforgivingly against the craggy stone. He then slipped down into the crevasse, bouncing and tumbling all the way down to his obvious death.  
  
Riot groaned like that one time his cookie broke off in his milk and sunk to the bottom of his glass. **"What a waste... his brain matter will be pulp by the time he reaches the bottom."** The symbiote muttered and sighed.

“We got what we needed from him, but it would have been nice to feel his skull collapse beneath my fingers.” Drake sighed wistfully. “Another time maybe. Once we find the assholes that decided making a dog fighting ring was a good idea.” He stared a bit longer at the now most likely dead body at the bottom of the cliff. “You think _you’re_ bad and evil Riot, but you haven’t seen _me_ yet.” He let a smirk cross his face before he turned abruptly on his heel and marched back to the truck. “Such a waste.”

 **"Never claimed to be evil, you're just twisted... it's kind of sexy, actually."** Riot teased as they pulled their form back off of Rocket, the dog shaking out its fur but no worse for ware. Rocket looked up at Drake with one of those goofy, dog smiles while he panted.  
  
**"Rocket said he liked that game. Didn't you, Rocket? Who's a good boy? You are~"** Riot cooed to the pup and he barked in agreement.

“Who’s a precious boy?” Drake cooed and bent to scratch Rockets head. “Good boy Rocket. There will be more time to play soon, after all we’re going to find more bad people.” He glanced over at Riot and raised a brow. “Sexy am I?”

 **"You have your moments."** Riot replied, shrugging. **"Let's get Rocket home first. We'll stop by the pet store to get supplies -- dog shampoo, for once. He smells like he's been rolling in something rotten."**

“Those assholes never took care of him that’s why.” Drake snapped and started walking back toward the truck. “Let’s go Rocket.” He glanced back at Riot. “You eating a literal dead body over him probably wasn’t going to make him smell nicer either.”

 **"Was still fresh!"** Riot argued all the way back to the truck, insisting to Drake that fresh corpses did not smell.  
  
After wiping Drake's finger prints off the truck, they left it where they found it and drove off in Drake's car, Riot making sure to cover those tracks as well.  
  
A little bit later they would be at a local mom and pop pet store - a little more pricey, but quality was assured.  
  
"Anything I can help you with, Sir?" and elderly man with a kind face asked Drake, completely unaware of the atrocity the younger man had committed earlier.  
  
**Ask him what dog shampoo he recommends**. Riot told Drake over the bond and the symbiote fussed over deciding what to buy  
  
Only the best for their new canine companion.

“What kind of dog shampoo would you recommend? I just recently adopted a dog and I have no idea what to get.” He glanced down to see if Rocket was still close and he was glad to see that he was beside him, probably scared of the shop worker but that was fine.

"May I?" the shopkeeper asked, waiting for Drake's permission before carefully reaching down to touch the dog's coat "There's a good boy. Shy one, aren't you?"  
  
The old man assessed Rocket's coat before reaching to grab a bottle and holding it out to Drake. "This one. Good for nervous dogs like him, too. They find the scent soothing." He said, then licked his lips apprehensively. "Have you heard about the dog thefts? The thieves have been targeting bully breeds,  like your little fella here. Probably using them for dog fighting." He shook his head sadly disapprovingly "It's terrible... you best be on your guard. Hate to see you lose a sweet, little guy like him. Probably couldn't even hurt a fly, anyway."  
  
Riot chuckled. **If only he knew what we were going to do to those men later…**

The shopkeeper answered more questions Drake (or in this case, Riot) had about any products and soon they had amassed quite a few items for their new pet - including a large, plush dog bed.  
  
"Aw, such a lucky pup. I trust you'll take good care of him." The shop keeper said and threw in a homemade dog treat for Rocket, free of charge. "Take care now"

“We will.” Drake said before smiling. “What a nice man. Too bad he didn’t realize that there’s probably some blood on his floor. May or may not have stepped in some while we were in a hurry to get the fuck out of the sanctuary.” He kneels to grab Rockets face in his hands. “Don’t you worry your little doggy head about getting taken again by those douchebags, Rocket. Riot and I are going to make sure they never take another dog and use them for fighting ever again. You’re safe with us buddy.” He pokes the dogs nose before standing again and snapping his fingers. “Come along Rocket. We have work to do.”

 **"Yes. Get Rocket settled at home while you look up the information that man wrote down."** Riot said, glad that they got to get the fun job this time of playing with the dog.

“It would be nice to spend quality time with Rocket and you before we have to get to work.” Drake sighed. “And to think today was supposed to be a relaxing day.” He opened the trunk of the car before stuffing the recently bought things into it before slamming it shut and opening the back door. “Get in Rocket, We’re going home.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos are appreciated.
> 
> Hope you all enjoyed and we’ll see you in the next chapter.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was sponsored by Sprite.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys are going to hate us for what we did, but it had to be done.

Once they were back home, Riot wasted no time getting all on Rocket's new things out of the boxes.  
  
Rocket especially liked his new chew-rope toy.  
  
**"I'll make him his dinner now."** Riot declared as they got some fresh meat out of the fridge. They'd mix it with some rice and veggies for a more, balanced diet for their pup. **"No gross kibble for him. Only fresh meat."**

“Sounds good.” Drake said as he pushed the bed over so it looked more aesthetically pleasing. “Will he even use the bed?”

 **"What do you mean. He's using it now."** Riot said as the dog went to lay down and chew on his toy.

Riot frowned. **"He is not sleeping in our bed, if that is what you mean."**

“You’d let him.” Drake says. “I’d let him. He’s been through a lot of shit.” He furrowed his brows. “Or are you saying that because you want to _do_ things in bed and you’re trying not to get my new son involved. Dirty symbiote.”

 **"I'm saying it because it builds character for the dog to sleep in their own bed. He will still sleep in the same room."** Riot informed  Drake as he put down the bowl with Rocket's food. He made Rocket wait for a moment before letting him eat. When the dog ate too fast and risked choking himself, Riot nudged him to get him to slow down **"See? Needs discipline because dogs don't know what is good for them."**

“That’s what training is for. Rocket, honey, don’t scarf down your food. Slow down so you don’t choke and die. I’d rather you not choke to death after us saving you. I’d cry.” He bent to pet him before grabbing a sprite from the fridge and walking to go grab his laptop to research the dog fighting ring. “Babe, you’re going to give him a bath right? After all you were the one asking about shampoo.”

 **"Of course I am. Once Rocket has finished his meal."**  Riot replied, secretly quite happy that the dog seemed to greatly enjoy what his new master had prepared for him.

Riot had even covered the veggies in meat gravy so Rocket would want to eat them~

“When do you want to go out and get rid of those dumbasses that run the fight club? We can do it later tonight, or tomorrow, or we could be real troopers and track them down one by one and crush them with our own two hands.” Drake said as if he was talking about the weather. “I personally like the last option but it’s your choice. I just really want to crush someone’s skull.” He took a sip of his Sprite. “How does it feel to crush bones by the way? Is it fun?”

 **"Extremely."** Was Riot's response, going from grinning maniacally to cooing over Rocket. **"Bath time~"**

Riot got Drake to come in with them to the bathroom as Riot could not stretch that far.  
  
Drake would have to sit on the toilet while he used his laptop.  
  
Riot put Rocket in the tub as it filled and putting some of the dog shampoo on their tendrils, they used the now sudsy appendages like scrubbing loofahs.  
  
**"Being such a good boy, Rocket. Not jumping out of the tub.”** Riot remarked, being able to sense how uncomfortable the young dog was with something as unfamiliar as a bath but he trusted his new _alpha_ to take care of him.  
  
Riot finally chose now to answer Drake's question. **"Tomorrow. Want to ask Aria to watch Rocket and give us an alibi for when we go kill these guys."**

“All of them?” Drake asked and looked for somewhere to set his Sprite, but seeing that the counter was too far away he huffed and held it, typing away on his laptop to find out more about the pigs that ran the dog fighting club.

 **"As many as we can... also find a place that will take the dogs and not  just outright kill them."** Riot said as they rinsed the shampoo off of Rocket, the water already starting to turn brown.

“Oh poor baby. He looks like he hasn’t had a bath since he was born.” Drake said as he set his laptop and sprite on the ground. “You poor thing.” He scratched underneath Rockets chin before poking the dogs nose. “Such a good boy Rocket. You probably have no idea what the fuck you’re doing right now, but at least you’re getting clean and your new owners will slaughter all the people that thought doing that to you was a good idea.”

 **"He's not used to it is all."** Riot chuckled and after another shampoo and rinse followed by a towel dry, Rocket would become a _rocket_ as he discovered the post-bath zoomies.

 **"Don't think he's ever run this much in his life either"** Riot noted in amusement as he watched the dog tear around the living room.

“As long as he doesn’t break anything, he’s fine. He’s cute so he’ll probably get away with it if he did but I’ll still be angry.” Drake smiled as he watched Rocket run around. “Why do dogs do that? It’s cute but also strange.”

 **"Feels good on their fur when it's damp and air passes through it... that or it's just fun."** Riot offered their explanation, shrugging.

Finally Rocket seemed to tire and grabbed his rope-chew-toy so he could curl up with it in his dog bed and fall asleep with it in his mouth.

“I’m going to scream, look at him.” Drake squealed. “My beautiful baby. Aria is going to love him. If she tries to take him, I don’t promise she’ll go home with all her fingers. She can have one of the other dogs we save.” He sat down next to Rocket and continued to research the things he needed to know. “One of the guys lives just down the street.”

 **"She's more of a cat person... or don't you know? She has a Persian cat called Prussia."** Riot said, wondering why anyone would want to name their pet after a failed empire, but apparently it was supposed to be funny? Riot didn't get it, honestly...

**"We should wait. Let Rocket settle, call Aria to babysit, then go tomorrow and interrogate this guy."**

“Sounds like a plan.” Drake said and set his laptop down to turn to Riot. “How’ve you been feeling with this whole, _us_ , thing?”

 **"Strange."** Riot answered way too quickly

They rephrased **"Strange to actually** **_care_ ** **about anyone other than myself."** Also strange that they considered Drake's feelings before they spoke.

“I understand.” The man said and rested his head back against the wall. “Before you and I bonded it was just me. I didn’t care about anyone, they were just nuisances in my life. I didn’t care what happened to them under my care.” He smiled wistfully. “Then you came along. You were an asshole, but I couldn’t help coming to like you. You and I are the same in a lot of ways, I think that’s why I liked you so much. You understood how I felt, knew how it was to be a leader. To have all those people below you, feel powerful.” He closed his eyes. “Look at us now.” He chuckled. “Big saps bent on destroying people that think abusing animals is okay. It’s funny how the universe works.”

 **"If by funny you mean completely idiotic and makes no sense? Then yes.** **_Funny_ ** **."** Riot muttered and feeling eyes on them, looked at the direction of the dog bed to see Rocket staring over at them, his rope still held firmly in his mouth.

 **"And just what are you looking at?"** The symbiote mocked a terse tone and the pup simply wagged his tail and rolled over onto his back to expose a pale belly. Riot just snorted. **"Brats. Both of you. What am I going to do?"**

“You love us.” Drake said. “And we love you.” He opened an eye to look at Riot. “And you’ll be stuck with us until we grow old and die.”

 **"Oh, right, that's a** **_thing_ ** **you do."** Riot said, sounding unfazed, he then shrugged. **"Not gonna happen... at least, so long as I can keep on regenerating yours and Rocket's DNA. You won't age, either."** The way the symbiote said it, it sounded like this was just completely normal to them.

“We’re going to watch all the people we love grow old and die in front of our own eyes is what you’re saying right now.” Drake said, and closed his eye again. “Being immortal sounds cool but it would really just be a pain. We have many years to go before you even need to think of doing that babe. We’re still young and healthy, so there won’t be a need.” He reached out to wrap one of the symbiotes tendrils around his finger. “As long as we stay together, I don’t care what happens.”

 **"Don't really care about anyone else."**  Riot said as their tendril gently squeezed Drake's finger. **"Aria is fine... although pretty sure if we allowed her to live forever, she'd take over the world right under our noses.”**

 **"Such a world would be both beautiful and terrifying."** Riot actually, visibly shuddered at the thought.

Drake laughed and nodded in agreement. “She’d be the scariest ruler for sure. She’s not all bright suits and fancy nails. Under that, she’s ruthless and won’t stand for any unfairness. She’d make it so that women ran everything probably. I don’t have a problem with it as long as she shared with me.” He snorted. “Like I’d let my cousin rule the world all on her own. You have to be mad to think I’d let her do something like that without it involving me somehow.”

 **"Well, let's hope we don't live long enough to see that power struggle."** Riot mused as they moved to settle their head in Drake's lap. **"Pet me."**

“Kinky.” Drake teased. “Anything for you babe.” He started slowly running a hand over the symbiotes head. “I’ve changed.” He suddenly says. “I'm not that shy little virgin I used to be. Then again I’m not really a big fan of talking about sex so freely, but I’ve loosened up a bit. Making jokes, making you uncomfortable because I didn’t act the same way when you teased me.” Drake pinched one of Riots tendrils and ran a finger over it right afterwards. “Don’t think I didn’t notice, feelings run both ways, Love.”

Riot just grumbled and buried their face into Drake's thigh - even latching their teeth around one of the lean appendages and gnawing teasingly if only to get their host to shut up about emotions that made the symbiote want to puke like last time.

Only this time, Riot felt more use to it.  
  
It actually felt... kind of nice?

“Now you’re _marking_ me? How animalistic.” Drake smirked. “Don’t taint our son, he’s still a baby.” He scratched at the place underneath Riots chin where he knew the symbiote liked from all the previous times he’s done this. “I love you Riot.”

 **_"Shhhhuuuduuuuup."_ ** Riot growled around the limb in their mouth, then began to drool as their _weak spot_ was exploited.

Drake paid no attention to the drool soaking into his pants and continued to scratch under the symbiotes chin. “I should keep telling you that, see how long it takes until you melt from not being able to understand feelings.” He teased. “That’s also something I like about you, can’t understand feelings, but you try to. It’s cute.”

Riot sounded like they were growling and purring at the same time - all while slinging incoherent insults at their host or at least that was what it sounded like.

There was definitely a lot of swearing going on against Drake's damp thigh.

“Alright, alright.” Drake cooed. “There’s no need to be angry, I love you anyway you big murderous slime.” He looked over at Rocket and put out a hand to rub the dogs stomach. “How are you buddy?”

Rocket stretched out, touching Drake's leg with his paw as his belly was rubbed.

Riot thought is amusing how affection came so much easier to stupider creatures (no offence, Rocket) while they themselves struggled to even accept kind words from their host turned lover.  
  
The symbiote extended a tendril to pet Rocket but also to bond with him.  
  
**Share with me your secrets.**

Rocket was so accepting - so unconditionally loving - there was no resistance as Riot entered the canine's mind.  
  
... there honestly wasn't much going on in there. All Rocket's thoughts were focused completely on his strange, new owners..  
  
Funny, considering Riot was trying figure out how to emulate the dog's affectionate nature and the dog was just thinking about how best to please Riot and Drake.

“What are you doing, Riot? Are you talking shit. I mean I won’t stop you, but it’d be nice to know.” He stopped scratching at Riots chin and resumed the petting he started earlier. “This is domestic. Well- as domestic as living with an alien can be.”

 **"Can't exactly talk shit to an organism that is incapable of holding a conversation."** Riot replied as they gave up trying to figure out the dog and instead scratched behind his ears.

 **"You're the alien to me. Where I come from, the only** **_domestic_ ** **thing we keep are hosts. This is all new to me..."**

“I suppose you’re right. Rocket won’t really be able to do much of anything with how young he is. We’ll teach him things, maybe keep some more of the dogs we rescue and teach them as well. Have our own little pack of sorts.” He let his hand rest on Rockets chest and traced shapes onto Riots head. “I’ll be glad when we rescue all those dogs and get rid of all of the people involved. People will hear about it, and there will definitely be some strong reactions, but I really don’t care. I’m doing what’s right and if people don’t like it oh well. They’ll learn to deal with it.”

 **"Maybe... but have to pick the best ones. The rest can go to rehabilitation centers or something."** Riot said as they waved a tendril dismissively. In the end, they only cared about their current dog, Rocket and that was mostly because he was a nearly perfect candidate for symbiosis. There was no such thing as unconditional love in Riot's world, but seeing through Rocket's eyes, Riot had to wonder...

 **"Why do you care about these animals so much, Drake? They will never know what you are doing for them. Some might even try to attack you, so why bother?"** Riot asked, seeming genuinely interested in their host's response to this question.

“There’s no such thing as a bad animal, only a bad owner or caretaker. In the instances where an animal does hurt a person it’s mostly in self defense or because the animal is scared.” Drake says. “Those dogs are going to react badly because all they’ve known for years if not their whole lives, is how to be aggressive and mean. There will be some dogs like Rocket that probably won’t attack us, and they’re normally used as bait dogs because they don’t want to fight. Lots of those dogs are going to be torn up from all the fighting, some of them may be too badly hurt to be “desirable” to most people so we’ll have to keep those until we can find some good enough people to take them.” He ran a hand over Rockets face and smiled. “We’re definitely not getting rid of any of them until we both agree that the people are good for the dogs. And if none of them want any, we’ll keep them or give them to our subordinates to take care of.”

 **"I see..."** Riot hummed softly in consideration, but one question was still bothering them.

**"Why do it, though? What do you get out of it?"**

“Nothing really.” He responded. “Just knowing that I rescued some dogs from something they couldn’t get themselves out of and getting rid of people that think it’s okay to hurt and basically kill dogs for their own enjoyment.”

 **"You get satisfaction out of it, then..."** Riot said, more to themselves than to Drake.

They hummed deeply **"I think I understand a little bit better... not really, though."**

“I guess so?” He raised a brow. “I don’t think _I_ understand it either. It’s just I hate when people do shit like this to animals. We’ve already destroyed their habitat and now people are finding new ways to torture them and make their lives even more miserable than they already are. The human race is disgusting and I’m ashamed to be a part of it.”

 **"Not sure I find it comforting that you do not know the answer either."** Riot grumbled, then picked up Rocket's rope and tossed it across the room for the pup. Rocket quickly chased after it, picking it up and shaking in his mouth and shaking it until he fell over dizzy.

“You goof.” Drake snorted. “You’re going to get dizzy if you keep shaking your head like that. You’re not the brightest crayon in the box are you?” He stood to walk over to the dog and took the toy. Waving it above Rockets head and poking at the dogs side.

The two played with their new pet some more until the dog tired and returned to his bed.

 **"Puppies need a lot of sleep. Still growing."** Riot mused as Rocket opened his mouth and yawned widely.  
  
Riot yawned as well. It was contagious.

“That’s pretty much what pets do. They sleep and eat, piss and shit. You’re lucky if they play with you, and if they let you get anything done.” Drake said as he pet the dogs head. “He’ll get used to being active. After all I’m not letting my son get fat and not exercise. No sir, you’re going to be a healthy boy.” He kisses the side of Rockets head and stretched his arms above his head.

 **"Sleep time for us too?"** Riot asked as they watched Drake stretch.

After the full-day they had, the symbiote wouldn't mind getting some rest themselves.

“Mm, I think so.” The man said scratching at the bottom of his chin. “We need rest for our big day tomorrow. Justice never sleeps but we’re going to anyway, because I’m tired.”

 **"Shower first."** Riot said as they curled themselves behind Drake and nudged him in the back with the top of their head. **"Smell the the blood from those men and their filthy truck."** Riot nudged him again, this time toward the bathroom.

“That’s not a very attractive scent is it? Or maybe it is? I don’t fucking know, does blood smell good to you?” Drake asked as he walked to the bathroom. “I don’t have a problem with it but it does become bothersome when there’s a lot. Too much evidence.” The man hummed as he started undressing to get into the shower. “I’m rambling but I honestly don’t give a fuck.”

 **"Old blood smells gross. Stale. Not exactly a nice scent to sleep in."** Riot replied, not wanting to admit that they just wanted to sleep in their host's natural scent. It was the same reason they insisted on Drake now using unscented shampoos and body washes. Deodorant? Forget about it. Riot took care of that now - as gross as Drake probably thought it was, the chemicals in the man's sweat were a nice, little snack for the symbiote.

“Stale blood is nasty.” Drake agreed. “I sound like a total fucking weirdo, but the smell of blood has never bothered me. It’s actually kind of nice if I’m being honest.” He stepped into the shower and turned on the water, hissing at the freezing cold temperature before it started heating up. “How are you feeling babe?”

 **"Shouldn't bother you. You need it to live."** Riot pointed out, their eyes half-lidding as they enjoyed the spray of water, whether it be cold or hot -- they even stuck their tongue out to get a little drink.

 **"Better. Exercise helped. I cannot be idle for too long, it seems."** The symbiote replied as they then began to lick the water that was dribbling down Drake's chin.

Drake squirmed a bit from the ticklish feeling of the symbiotes tongue but reached for the shampoo and squeezed some into his hand to wash his hair. “It’ll be good for you to exercise too. You have to stay healthy just as much as Rocket and I do. It hurts, but it’s good for you in the long run.” He runs the back of his fingers over Riots face and smiles. “I can’t have you making me unhealthy can I? Your diet is atrocious but I understand you need specific things to survive. After all I think a chunky Riot would look cute.”

Riot huffed and continued to lick excess water off of Drake's body until the shampoo was introduced. Shampoo did not taste good...

 **"Would never want to make you unhealthy, my dear Carlton."** Riot said as they playfully nipped at their host's fingers.

“I know.” He says. “We’re going to be doing a lot of exercising tomorrow. Hunting down all those people and getting rid of them. Should I use my medieval torture method knowledge? If there was anything I paid attention to in school it was all of the good shit. History was one of my favorite classes.” The man thought for a bit. “I’ve always wanted to try bamboo torture. It’s a bit different than what it sounds like. Do you want me to explain how it works?”

 **"Can read your mind, remember? I know what you know."** Riot reminded their host as they formed their large, clawed hands and began to rub their host's shoulders. The symbiote was in the _mood_ but they were trying their best not to be obvious about it... Drake was making it hard when he was being a complete nerd - but and endearing one nonetheless.

Riot recalled the last time they had done it, it had been in the shower and it had not ended well. They wanted to make it up to Drake, but at the same time, they didn't know how to broach the topic of sex without upsetting him.

“You’re right.” Drake sighed and rinsed his hair out. “There’s many others, I just always wanted to try that one. The one with the boots also interested me. The pyramid one made me uncomfortable it only because I could feel the pain of the people it was used on.” He grabbed the conditioner and started massaging that through his hair like the shampoo. “The Bubonic Plague was interesting to learn about. There’s songs based off of it. Like Ring around the Rosie and also a song called Fleas on Rats that uses the same tune as Hollaback Girl. Catchy song, it was stuck in my head for years, still is, I can hear it if I think about it.”

 **"My sadistic, little human..."** Riot purred out in a low bass and clearly had no qualms about what their host turned mate wanted to do to these evil doers.

“Very.” Drake agreed and rinsed the conditioner out of his hair. “Are you going to wash me?” He wiped the soapy water off of his face and turned to look at Riot.

 **"Spoiled, too."** Riot rumbled but wasn't complaining as they grabbed the body wash and began washing the slender man. They wondered if Drake knew just how much they desired him since lately he had gotten much better at sensing things though their bond.

“You spoil me, so it’s your own fault.” The man hummed. “I spoil you too, it’s a two way streak.” He let the warm water rain down on his face as he tilted his head back. The water felt nice on his slightly sweaty skin and he was glad to be washing all the sweat and dirt that had accumulated from their activities of the day. Sprinting through a forest in pursuit of a man is hard work and it’s sure to leave you sweaty and covered in dirt. Definitely blood from the other man as well. His clothes were probably ruined but he didn’t care about them. He had others.

Riot smoothed their massive hands down Drake's hips, still washing him but they were having a harder and harder time being less obvious about their arousal. They felt like they were literally chomping at the bit as they lightly nipped and sucked on Drake's shoulder. The symbiote was growling so lowly that water vibrated on their skin like they were a bass speaker.

“What are you doing?” Drake asked with a slight laugh. “Are you horny? How scandalous.” He tipped his head back and smirked. “Pent up? You poor thing. It’s torture isn’t it?”

 **"Your fault. Talking dirty to me. Flaunting your flesh."** Riot growled and huffed out their nostrils in frustration. **"I want you, Drake. So very badly."**

“I don’t recall saying anything sexy, nor do I remember ‘flaunting my flesh’. I’m in the shower babe, of course there’s going to be flesh showing. You don’t shower with your clothes on. Well- some people do but that’s irrelevant.”

Riot just growled louder **"Don't care what other people do. Only care about** **_you_ ** **, Drake.”**

 **"Want you do give me another chance. I'll make you feel good this time -- will even let you be in charge."** They did not say these words lightly, either; Riot would let Drake decide what he wanted to do and if that meant Riot had to give up their control for Drake to get them off?  
  
Then so be it.  
  
Pride be damned, they were just that horny for the man…

“Is that so?” Drake mused. “I’ll always give you another chance babe.” He nuzzled into Riot and kissed the symbiotes cheek. “Do as you please, I have no requests right now.”

 **"Let's get to bed, then. Want to do this** **_right_ ** **this time."** Riot said, feeling like after what happened last time, shower sex would be off the menu for a while.

“Alright.” The man says and makes sure all the soap is rinsed off before he turns off the water and pushes his wet hair back from his forehead.

Riot was practically vibrating in anticipation as they moved into the bedroom. They would have to go slow and that was nearly impossible for someone like them, but after waiting this long for Drake? Riot was sure a bit longer wouldn't kill them... probably.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos are appreciated.
> 
> Hope you all enjoyed this chapter, and we’ll see you in the next chapter.


End file.
